The Kalos Champion
by digimonpokemonstories
Summary: 6 years after Ash is betrayed by his closest friend and family, he is the Kalos champion. Now the traitors have entered the Kalos league all while hiding secrets from the champion, it's time for a reunion Ash dreaded.
1. Chapter 1

The Kalos Champion Chapter 1

"Hey Ash are you okay?" Iris asked her friend. She and Ash were walking to Ash's hometown of Pallet town. They left Unova after he lost to Cameron and she was a bit worried that he was feeling down about it.

He looked at his friend and smiled at her "I'm Iris well you quit worrying about me so much" he said.

"I just want to make sure you're okay don't have to be a little kid about" she said smiling at him.

They walked for about 10 minutes when they were standing on top of a hill over looking pallet town. Ash breathed in the air he missed home so much and couldn't wait to see his mother, pokemon and friends. His mother called him a little while after losing in the Unova league and told him that all his friends would be waiting for him when he returned.

"Wow this is so cute and little" Iris said loving how the town had a peaceful vibe to it.

"Come on my mom said everyone would be waiting at professor oak's lab" he said sprinting to the lab with Iris close behind him.

When he reached the stairs of the lab he saw the bluenette he traveled with standing not far up the set of stairs.

So he ran up to the girl, when she noticed him she ran down the stairs and jumped to hug him with her arms going around his neck. He wasn't prepared for such a warm and loving hug that he almost rolled down the stairs with her.

"Ash I've missed you so much" she said blushing a bit at being so close with him again.

He chuckled at her and whispered into her ear "I've missed you more my good luck charm" this made her blush even more.

"Hey Dawn" Iris said from behind them

"Hey Iris" she waved at her still hugging Ash.

"Come on Ash we shouldn't keep the others waiting for us" Iris said walking past them.

"Shall we" he said with a grin

She pulled away and nodded her head as the two walked up the remaining stairs and into the living room in the lab.

"Hey everyone" Ash said as he looked around to see his closest friends.

"My sweetie your home" Delia said hugging her son and rubbing her cheek against his.

"Oh come on mom your embarrassing me" he said trying to break free of his mothers grasp.

"Have a seat Ash" the older oak said to him

"Ash we need to talk to you about your dream of becoming a pokemon master" Gary said coldly to his longest friend and rival.

"What about I think it's going great!" He said proud of how strong he's getting.

"How you lose every league you enter" Misty said.

Ash had a bad feeling as to where this is going, he could feel something was on everyones mind.

"Well I've come close remember the Sinnoh league" he said looking at them.

"You lost though" Brock stated the obvious

"Yeah to a trainer who used a Darkrai and a Latios" Ash said "if there's something on all of your minds I suggest you say it" he added

"You're weak Ash!" He looked to see Max was the one who said it the boy who idolized him.

"What?" He said a bit hurt by what the eight year old said

"You're weak Ash and because of that your pokemon are weak" this time it was May who spoke.

"You're wrong!" He yelled at them

"No Ash we just want you to have a future, we all agree that you're just too weak even your pokemon agree" Tracy said as he felt Pikachu hop of his shoulder and go over to Max's.

"They all agree honey" he turned to his mother

"You agree with them mom" he said and was hoping she didn't but his heart broke when she nodded yes.

He was on the verge of tears his closest friends were betraying him and not only his friends but his pokemon as well "here" he saw Gary throw ten pokeballs in front of him.

"Those are the weak pokemon that have decided to stay with you" he said heartless.

Ash looked down at them and picked them up and put them in his bag, he started to walk away from the group of traitors and stopped when he heard his named being called by his "mother".

"Ash honey where are you going?" She said

"Isn't it obvious I'm going away you'll never have to see me again or put up with me" he said walking out the living room and out to the ranch calling upon his Charizard.

When he release the fire type he turned to his trainer and rubbed his head against Ash's chest showing the trainer he would never abound him.

"Ash wait!" He turned to see his mother running to him.

"Piplup! Whirlpool!" He saw a big splash of water happen in front of his mother.

"Dawn!" May screamed at her friend

She ran over to Ash along with Piplup behind her "Ash I don't agree with them not one bit!" She said looking him straight in the eyes hoping he would believe her.

He looked her in the eyes and could see she was telling the truth so he got on his Charizard and offered Dawn his hand signaling for her to leave with him.

She got on and held Ash tight as they flew away from all the traitors.

* In Sinnoh*

Ash and Dawn arrived at her house and told her mother everything about what happened and to say she was furious was in understatement.

They were in the dining room eating and talking about the situation. "So Ash where will you go" Johanna asked him.

"To be honest I don't know" he said looking at his food.

"Well I have a suggestion you might like" he looked up to see the older woman smiling at him.

"It's this place called the Kalos region with it's own league and contest but that's fairly new over there still, but I think it would be great for you to go there" she said seeing she caught Ash's attention.

"Are there any strong pokemon there" he said and got more excited when she nodded in response.

"Than to Kalos region it is" he said and looked at Dawn "you up for another adventure" he said smiling, his smile made her jump with joy everytime.

"Of course!" She said standing up

"When will you two be leaving" Johanna asked them

"Soon but first I need to make a call" Ash said

He dialed the number he had on a sheet of paper and hoping the certain person would pick and he did but really angry because of how late it was.

"Ash? You better have a good reason for calling me" Paul said from his side of the monitor.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to travel with me to Kalos" he said hoping to get a yes.

"Why would I? Don't you have plenty of other friends like Brock, Dawn and that girl from the Hoenn region" he said and saw Ash's expression change from happy and hopeful to angry and sadness.

"You see they tried to talk me out of my dream to become a pokemon master and even my pokemon thought I was weak all of them left me expect for ten of them but Pikachu wasn't one of them" he said looking down.

"I'm guessing Dawn didn't agree since she's standing right behind you" Paul said pointing to the girl, Ash looked up and smiled at her as she took a seat next to him.

"You know what count me in Ash but if you ever become champion I'm your first to become an elite four" he said with a smirk and Ash nodded giving him a thumbs up.

After that Paul meet up with them and traveled to the Kalos region where they both meet Clemont and his little sister Bonnie who wants to be a powerful trainer, they later meet Serena who apparently meet Ash when they were younger and so she starts traveling with them. 5 years later Ash was able to defeat the champion and kept his promise to Paul and made him one of the new elite four Ash called up some of his other friends and Barry was more than excited to become an elite four under Ash and Bonnie was absolutely livid at being an elite four. He met Korrina during his journey when he battled her for her gyms badge, he and her got along so great they became best friends and it was a no brainer to ask her to join the elite four.

Shortly after that he contacted Anabel and helped her start a battle frontier there in Kalos and he asked friends from previous leagues such as Ritchie and Casey and from his Unova adventure he asked Cilan, Cameron, Stephan and Bianca which all said yes to him.

He met a boy here in Kalos who wanted to become a strong trainer and so he was the last asked to be part of the new battle frontier.

Now one year later we find Ash and his elite four in the room they hold most of their meetings in awaiting some urgent news from Cilan.

"Why are we here so early Ash?" Bonnie asked with a yawn.

"I don't know Bonnie but Cilan said it was really important" Ask said with his hand holding up his head from falling.

"Well it is" they turned around to see the green haired man walking towards them, he walked over to the computer and pulled up holographic images of people who just entered the Kalos league and the Kalos contest.

Ash looked at them puzzled as why they looked so familiar, Cilan took notice of this and told him "Ash if I remember the story you told me when you asked me to be a frontier brain these are the traitors" he said looking at the pictures with disgust.

"You mean the so called friends that tried to talk him out of his dream" Paul said we was as mad if not more mad than Cilan he grew close to Ash they even called each other brother sometimes.

"Yes those exact people" Cilan said

"What are you going to do Ash?" Barry asked the teenage boy who helped get to where he is today to Barry that meant he owed Ash everything and would follow him to the ends of the planet unlike the ones that betrayed him.

"Simple we'll do what we were schedule to do with the tournament in Lumiose City and if there so strong than I'll enjoy crushing which ever one of them ends up battling me" Ash said as he got up and walked out the door.

"Bonnie we need you to go ahead so you can prepare everything and make sure none of these people know that Ash is the champion let it be a surprise" Korrina said pointing at the holographic pictures of the traitors.

"Also try not to battle any of them" Paul said knowing how ready the youngest elite four is to battle anyone that challenges her.

"Yes please do keep that temper under control" Barry said patting her head

"I don't have a temper geez you guys can be so mean to me" the young blonde said huffing her cheeks as she walked out the room.

"What do you think Ash will do to them" Korrina asked the two boys who have known him longer.

Paul let out a sigh "he'll make them all pay for what they've done but I don't know if he can do it".

"Who we should really worry about is what will Serena and Dawn do to them" Barry said

It was a fact known through all of Kalos that it's queen was very interested in it's champion but so was the coordinator champion.

"Those two can shred the world for him" Korrina laughed as she remembered the encounter she first had with the two love struck girls.

"Anyways we should go train" Paul said standing from his seat

"Maybe I'll get to battle a strong opponent" he said with hope in his eyes, he's been as bored as a rock only three people have ever made it pass Bonnie but no one has been able to get pass the power house Korrina.

• 6 Days Later •

"I'm loving this bed so much aren't you Pikachu?" A 16 year old Max asked his strongest pokemon that once belong to his former idiol.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse said bouncing on the bed

"You sure are excited Max" he looked to his right to see a boy with green haired the guy in love with his older sister.

"I am Drew tomorrow we're going to challenge the Lumiose City Gym" he said to his older companion.

"I hear that only three people have ever beaten him" Drew said as he heard a rumor from someone in the hotel they were staying in for the tournament.

"Than I'll be the fourth" Mac said holding up four fingers "than I'll be the first to defeat that new champion" he put all his fingers down minus one.

"I'm sure you will Max" They heard a voice at the door and saw Brock the oldest of the group standing there.

"Is everyone ready?" Max asked and got a nod for a response

It was currently 3 pm and everyone had finished signing up for the tournament that would being tomorrow and now they were going to a famous restaurant in the city, people say that it's the favorite spot for the members of the elite for and the city's gym leader to go eat.

Max was hoping that since the tournament would be starting tomorrow that maybe all the members of the elite four would be there and maybe even the champion.

When the trio reached the main lobby everyone was there waiting for them.

"About time you guys I'm ready to eat" May said rubbing her stomach.

Misty giggled at this "when aren't you hungry" she said

"Yeah sometimes you remind me of As-" Iris was cut off by Max "don't even compare that weakling to my sister" the boy said with anger

"Relax Max she wasn't saying May was like that weak boy" Brock said placing a hand of his shoulder.

"Yeah relax you little kid" Iris said as she crossed her arms.

"How about we go eat okay?" Tracy said as everyone agreed and began walking to the restaurant.

~ Clemont ~

He had just been seated by someone at the restaurant and was now waiting for his little sister to get here.

He noticed a waitress come up to him rather nervous "H-hi your Clemont aren't you" she said stuttering

He gave her a smile "yes I am"

"My co-workers say you like coming here a lot with the elite four" she said placing down a menu.

"Yes I do but for tonight it will only be my little sister but we'll come tomorrow night with all of them and the champion" he said as the young women jumped for joy.

"Oh please let me be your waitress for tomorrow night" she said putting her hands together.

Clemont chuckled lightly at her "of course I'd love that" he said with a smile.

"If you'll excuse me it seems a group is awaiting someone to take their orders" she bowed and went to the group of trainers.

"Hello sorry for the delay I was excusing myself from the gym leader of Lumiose City" she apologetic.

"You mean he's the gym leader why is he eating by myself" Gary asked

"Oh he's waiting for his little sister of the elite four to arrive and join him" she said

"You mean an elite four member is going to be here!" Max yelled he was excited at meeting an elite four.

"Max sit down you idiot" May said pulling her brother down back to his seat.

"So are any other elite four members joining them" Brock asked her

"He said not until tomorrow" she answered him

They were for sure going to come back tomorrow and hopefully meet them all. They than heard people cheering and whistling as they looked to see what was causing this they saw a girl about Max age.

"ladies and gentleman I present to you our very own elite four member Bonnie!" They saw a guy holding a microphone standing next to the girl with short blonde hair that was in a ponytail with one bang covering her left eye. She was wearing a white tank top with a necklace that had her mega ring in the center she had black jeans with black heels and a gold bracelet on her right wrist.

"Oh wow she's so gorgeous!" May said staring at aww of the girl.

"She looks very young" Tracy said

"She's fourteen years old she is the first elite four member one must face" the waitress said to them.

"Hear that Max she's your age but is already an elite four member" Gary said to the young boy.

"Hmph we can take her no problem right Pikachu" he said as the yellow mouse nodded and let out a small spark.

"Well how about we eat first and than you can challenge her" Iris said knowing how Max could get and wanted to eat first.

"I agree with Iris" Drew said as the others also agreed much to Max's disapproval.

~ Clemont and Bonnie ~

"You always love making a entrance don't you" he said standing up to hug his little sister which she happily returned and held him close it's been almost 3 months since she last saw him.

"I've missed you big brother" she said as Clemont smiled at her and broke the embrace to sit down.

"Me to Bonnie how's everyone doing" he asked her

"Everyone is fine expect for the fact that the traitors Ash told us about when we meet him have arrived in Kalos and have enter the league and the tournament being held tomorrow" she said

"I see do you think he'll run into them before the tournament starts" he got a nod as a no.

"They sent me here early to make sure that doesn't happen" she said as the waitress returned to the table with a bowl of ice cream in one hand and sat it in front of Bonnie.

"But I haven't ordered yet" she said confused

"It's from the young trainer over at that table" she said pointing at Max

Bonnie looked where she was pointing and instantly recognized everyone but one person at that table, "it's those damn people" she thought to herself and balled her hand that was on the table into a fist.

"Do you how a trash can?" She asked the waitress who nodded and left to get one.

"What's up Bonnie?" She turned to her older brother

"It's the traitors" she said as Clemont looked the way she previous had

"Are you sure?" He asked and got a nod in response just then the waitress had returned with the trash can and Bonnie threw the ice cream in without a second thought and signaled with her hand to get it away.

"Hey!" Max yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"Max she's an elite four sit down" Iris said trying to calm the boy down but saw May get up and make her way to the table.

"Hey my brother was trying to be nice to you" she said to the younger girl but Bonnie hmphed and turned her head to ignore her this only made her angrier. At this point the group followed May to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

Clemont was looking at his sister who usually loves meeting new people but the way she was treating the group can only mean they are the traitors.

"Listen to me you spoiled little brat!" May yelled again

"May calm down" Drew said trying to calm her down, he looked for help but everyone was getting mad.

"No she needs to be taught a lesson" this came from Misty

"The only people that need to be taught anything are you" they all flinched at her stare, she reached for a pokeball but Clemont stopped her.

"I know you're mad at what they did to Ash but take it outside" he said as he stood up from the table and she did the same, he turned to the group who all had shocked faces at hearing these people knew Ash "if you all are stupid enough to battle my sister when shes angry than go outside" he said walking for the entrance as Bonnie did the same she smirked just to make them angrier.

Max ran after them and everyone else soon followed as did the people dining at the restaurant even the employees followed.

When outside people formed a circle and soon people gathered to see what was happening when they it was Bonnie they stayed.

Max stepped up and released his Sceptile ready to battle Bonnie.

"Alright this well be a one on one battle and sis wrap this up quick no playing around I'm hungry" Clemont said as he signaled them to start.

Bonnie smirked and grabbed her pokeball "defeat the ones that hurt our big brother Ash" she said tossing her pokeball into the air and releasing a tiny mouse pokemon.

The group started laughing at what pokemon was standing before Max's Sceptile "what did your big brother Ash teach you to use such weak pokemon" Iris said.

This was the last straw she was going to make them pay for laughing at her adoptive brother Ash.

She looked at her electric and fairy type pokemon and smirked usually she would toy with someone who has made her mad but she wants to show them how strong of a teacher Ash is. "Dedenne use thunderbolt!" She sid as he let out his cry and shot a single wave of lighting to the opposing pokemon.

"Don't even bother dodging Sceptile" Max said confident that his pokemon wouldn't take any type of damage and so his grass type stood it ground.

When the attack hit it shred the ground Sceptile was standing on and it shot into the air. The group looked shocked at the display of power from the little creature.

Max smirked when the attack was over and his pokemon was still standing on its two feet "I knew it you're weak, Sceptile leaf storm" he said but nothing happened his pokemon didn't move "Sceptile?" He said as his pokemon collapsed, who looked shocked at what he saw.

"Sceptile is unable to battle winner Bonnie" Clemont said as his sister returned her pokemon and walked back to the restaurant along with the crowd that watched.

"Max we need to get him to the pokemon center" Brock said placing a hand on Max who was kneeling next to his serious injured pokemon.

"Yeah you're right" he stood up returning the powerful grass type, he was in disbelief how could that little thing be so strong to take out his second strongest.

They ran to the center and hoped Sceptile would be fine but they I couldn't help and think that someone like Bonnie knows Ash and they were all wondering if he was as strong as her.

•Hope you well enjoy this story as much as me I'm really looking forward to making this story, so leave a review I want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kalos Champion Chapter 2

While going out to eat at the most popular restaurant in Lumiose City the group met Bonnie of the elite but not in the way they had hoped to meet. Max tried to be sweet with the girl in return Bonnie gave them rudeness remembering those were the people that hurt Ash. After May confronted her about this Clemont suggested one of them battle his sister in a one on one battle, Max was more than confident that he could defeat her Dedenne and after mocking Ash for being weak Bonnie held nothing back and was able to defeat Max's Sceptile with one attack, now we find him and the rest of the group in a room watching over the badly injured Sceptile.

"Max Sceptile is going to be okay" Brock said he was standing near the window with his arms crossed as he looked over at the boy. Max hasn't left Sceptiles side all night.

"You need your rest the tournament beings today" Iris said from one of the chairs in the room. She was probably the one in most disbelief that Max the kid who defeated both Kantos and Sinnohs frontier lost after one attack.

May was sitting next to her filled with rage at what the younger girl had done to her brother's Sceptile, she was determined to best Bonnie at any costs.

"Iris is right Max you need to rest up we'll watch over Sceptile" Misty said from beside her boyfriend Tracey who had an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll sleep when I know Sceptile is awake" Max said looking at his pokemon and than down to his hands "how could I have let this happen" he thought to himself as he balled his hands into a fist.

"But Max yo-" Misty was cut off by Gary "no let him be he has plenty of energy left for the tournament" he said as the younger looked up at his mentor.

"Yeah you're right" Max said looking at him with a confident look and back to his Sceptile "I promise we'll get revenge for you" he said to himself.

"So if you make it to the top four of the tournament you plan to take on Bonnie" Drew said.

Max gave him a nod "yeah I'll get revenge for what she did to Sceptile".

"Then we should go train" Brock said as Max looked at him puzzled "it's 8 am the tournament is schedule to start at 12 pm" he added on.

"That's right we need to get in some practice" May said standing up from her seat.

"But I can't leave Sceptile" Max said looking back at his pokemon.

"I'll keep an I eye on him after all I'm not competing in the tournament" Tracey said walking over to Max and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Tracey all right lets go train" he said as everyone gave him a nod and exited the room.

~ Ash, Paul, Korrina and Barry ~

"Oh man I feel like it's been forever since we been to Lumiose City" Barry said stretching his arms upwards.

He, Paul and Ash were currently on a private jet plane that would soon arrive in Lumiose City in 10 minutes and to say he wasn't excited was an understatement he hadn't slept at all in the last 24 hours much to the displeasure of Paul.

"How can you still be so energetic, you haven't slept at all" Paul said taking a sip of his morning coffee, he's known the blonde for a couple of years now and he still hasn't got use to the amount of energy he has.

"Because some people actually love social interaction Paul" Korrina said with a giggle and Ash who was sitting across from her let out a small chuckle.

"Why are you laughing Ash or have you already forgotten the certain girls also attending the tournament" Paul said with a smirk ad he watched Ash tense up.

This made Korrina burst into a fit of laughter "you mean to tell me you're still scared of those two" she said looking at her best friend.

"Oh how our great leader is afraid of the two girls that love him" Barry said shaking his head at Ash.

"I'm not afraid of them, they can just be a bit obsessive over me" he said blushing a bit.

Ash was more than embarrassed at how scared he was of Dawn and Serena handling one was okay but when the two of them got together oh how they would fight to get Ash's attention. He loves how they love him so much but sometimes he is the one that gets hurt when trying to get in between the two. He still didn't understand how those two could be best-friends if they both wanted him.

"You shouldn't be scared yet Ash because the second they get informed that the traitors are at this tournament all hell is going break loose" Paul said.

"That's right they don't know yet remind me why he haven't told them" Barry said looking at his closest friends.

"If we told them the second we found out they would of teared through Kalos to get to them" Korrina said.

"I just hope they don't try to burn Lumiose City for revenge" Ash said hoping that the two girls don't try anything to crazy. It was hard enough to handle one by himself but both of them even Arceus would tremble before the girls.

"Attention young masters we are preparing to land please buckle up" the pilot said through the intercom.

They did as told and buckled themselves ready to land.

When they landed they unstrapped and stood up while the pilot opened the door for them.

"Thank you Kado we'll leave monday if anything comes up I'll call" Ash said to his pilot/butler.

"Very well master Ash enjoy yourself" the old man said smiling at him

When they exited the plane they saw Clemont and Bonnie waiting for them with big smiles, it's been a while since they were reunited.

"About time you guys get here" Clemont said as he brought Ash in for a brotherly hug.

"Good to see you brother" Ash said as she separated from the blonde

"Are we just going to stand here all day or what" said a annoyed Paul

Clemont looked at him and smiled "glad to see you haven't changed a bit Paul" this got him one of Paul's favorite "hmphs".

"All right lets get going" he said getting into the limousine they followed him in.

"So Bonnie did you cause any trouble yesterday?" Korrina said looking at the younger girl who gave her a nervous smile.

"Well about that" she nervously laughed as she scratched her left cheek.

Ash sighed at this knowing she probably already ran into the traitors " what did you do" he said to her.

"Not much all she did was crisp a Sceptile we all know it would of been worse if I wasn't there" Clemont said.

"Who's Sceptile was it? Was it strong?" Barry asked his younger friend

"It was the one they call Max and no he wasn't, all it took was a thunderbolt" she said smiling proudly.

"Figures I bet they probably said something about Ash didn't they?" Paul asked and got a nod as a reponse.

Ash looked at his little sister and smiled he was grateful for how much she cared about him.

"So Ash has Serena or Dawn contacted you yet" Bonnie said to her adoptive older brother with a smirk.

"Bonnie don't even try to play match maker this weekend okay?" He said giving her a pleading stare. She really did act like a little sister to him by always trying to hook him up with either the honey blonde Kalos queen or the bluenette coordinator champion.

"You need to choose one of them already" she said crossing her arms and pouting at him, she loved both the girls and she thinks they are both perfect for Ash.

"Bonnie you can't force him to like either of them just because you do" her blood brother said.

"Bonnie give this knucklehead time to find out which one is he exactly in love with" Korrina said elbowing a blushing Ash.

Paul smirked at how his best friend always turned red when talking about loving either Serena or Dawn.

"Who's picking those two up anyways?" Barry asked them

"Well Serena said she would be arriving the same time as us so she's probably on her way to the gym" Ash said.

"Dawn probably won't be here until 10" Korrina said shaking her head at Dawn's laziness to get up early to meet up with them sooner.

"Have any of the frontier brains arrived yet" Ash said looking at Clemont.

"Yes but the only ones that could attend were Anabel, Cilan and Bianca" he said.

"Bianca's here!" Barry said with hope in his eyes. Everyone on the elite four knew about the crush he developed for the clumsy girl.

"Yes she arrived here wednesday" he said looking at the happy teenager get happier.

"Oh someone is excited" Ash said with a evil grin

Barry turned his head to hide the blush creeping on his face "I just haven't seen Anabel and Cilan in a long time thats all" he said.

"Oh so you're not excited to see Bianca" Paul said with a smirk

"Bianca who?" He said crossing his arms, Korrina who was seated next to Ash shook at how bad Barry was at trying to hide his feelings for the fellow klutz.

~ Anabel, Cilan and Bianca ~

The three of them were currently on the top floor of the gym waiting in the living room for the others to arrive.

"When is everyone getting here" Bianca whined, she's been complaining about them not being there for an hour already.

"It's rare to see you even this impatient" Cilan said to his fellow brain.

"Well that is because she hasn't seen Barry in 5 months" Anabel said smiling unlike Barry who tries to hide his feelings for Bianca, she does not hiding but she is getting impatient that he hasn't asked her out yet.

"Yes! He needs to hurry up already!" She said

The sound of the elevator arriving made all three of their heads turn and see who was arriving. When the doors slid open it revealed a beautiful girl with short honey blonde hair and blue eyes, she had on brown boots with black tights and wore a red shirt with a beige colored jacket, her mega ring was on her left hand like an actual ring and had a gold necklace with a key as a pendant.

"Oh you guys are here" Serena said exiting the door and looking around the living room to see any signs of Ash, Anabel could feel she was looking for him and smiled at herself "he'll be arriving in a bit Serena" Anabel said.

"You know that whole being able to sense someones feelings is creepy at times" the blonde said leaving her luggage near the elevator door and walking to the frontier brain.

Anabel stood up and smirked at her "oh it's weird if I'm the one doing it but if it were Ash it would be okay" she said.

"Whatever" Serena responded "come here it's been too long" she added on opening her arms for a hug.

Anabel giggled and hugged her friend "well being the Kalos queen can be pretty busy so I guess that's a good excuse" she said while hugging Serena.

When they separated Serena looked at Bianca who had a disappointed look on her face and looked at Cilan "is she sad cause I'm not Barry".

"Yes she's been waiting for an hour even though I told her last night that the plane wouldn't arrive until 9 she woke up and us at 8" he said.

"What am I not good enough BiBi?" Serena said giving a pout to Bianca

"No Sere it's just I haven't seen him in so long" the older blonde said sighing.

"Trust me I understand I haven't seen Ash in so long either" Serena said smiling, of course she missed Ash it's been so long since she last seen him.

The four then turned their attention to the elevator doors that opened to reveal Paul who currently had Barry in a headlock and the others walking out embarrassed at how the two teenagers where acting.

"Say uncle" Paul demanded

"Never! I rather be fined before I say uncle" Barry shouted from his position

"Paul!" Paul looked to see who shouted his name and saw a angry Bianca, he instantly let go of his friend and walked away.

"Thanks for that Bianca" Barry said rubbing the back of his neck, he suddenly felt someone tackle him to the ground.

"Oh I've missed you so much" Bianca said rubbing her cheek with his making the younger boy blush a deep red.

"She needs to learn self-control don't you think Serena" Anabel said looking to right to see no one there she looked a little bit over to see Serena doing to exact same thing to Ash.

She looked at the youngest of the elite four and both shook their head at the sight of the two girls.

After the two girls got it out there system they stood up helped their crush up and all sat around catching up on what everyone has been up to lately.

They talked when it was 10:15 they heard the elevator coming up and when it reached the floor they were on when it opened up it showed Dawn smiling as wide as she could.

"Dawn about time you get here" Serena said crossing her arms.

"Sorry but you know how I am" she said laughing rubbing the back of her head. Serena smiled and stood to hug her best friend.

"Good to see you Deedee" she said as they hugged.

"You know I hate that name" Dawn said

"Even if I use it?" Ash said pointing to himself standing behind Serena, Dawn tore herself from Serena and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug.

"No you can use it" she whispered into his ear.

"Well now that everyone is here shall we go get breakfast and then head to the stadium for the opening ceremony" Clemont said as everyone shook their head and all go into the elevator.

~ The Traitors ~

"Alright Emboar use flamethrower" Max said to his fire type. He was currently battling with Misty in preparation for the first day of tournament.

"Floatzel hydro pump" she said as the two attacks collided to make a cloud of vapor.

"Evenly matched not bad" Brock said "how about calling it draw we should all go get breakfast" he said.

"Good because I'm starving" May said as her stomach growled at being empty.

"But I want to keep training" complained the 14 year old.

"No Max, Brock is right we should get something to eat" Gary said walking over to the boy. "Besides you should let your pokemon be healed before the tournament" he added on placing a hand on his shoulder.

Max agreed and left his pokemon to be healed at the pokemon center.

While they walked to place Iris chose for breakfast, Max noticed Bonnie with a group of people walking towards the breakfast place.

"Hey look it's Bonnie!" He said pointing at her and the group.

"Iris" May said running to them with the dark violet hair girl followed her friend.

"Wait you two don't do anything stupid" Gary said running after them along with everyone else.

Ash was in the back of the group talking with Paul and Cilan when he felt two aura essence he hasn't felt in over six years and they were both angry behind those two was Gary and behind his was everyone else.

"Guys there heading right for us" Ash said to his friends everyone minus Dawn and Serena knew who he was talking about.

Paul ran to the front of the group along with Barry while Korrina was behind them with Ash and Bonnie behind her.

"What's going?" Serena said hoping someone would answer her.

"Well you see the people who betrayed Ash have entered the Kalos league and the Coordinator" Cilan said

Dawn went into a rage fit demanding she be at the front of the group to teach them a lesson. It took Bianca and Anabel to hold her back with Clemont making sure Serena didn't do anything hasty either.

When May and Iris made it to them they released their most powerful pokemon Blaziken and Dragonite.

"Come on Bonnie now you're facing us two" May said demanding that the youngest of the elite four come fight them.

She was about to go but Ash grabbed her wrist when she looked at him, he shook his head so she stood in her place.

"Wow picking on little girls that's pretty low for the princess of Hoenn" Paul said grabbing a pokeball.

"Do I know you?" May said with a disgusted face looking at the purple hair teen.

"Well if you must know my name is-" he was cut off by Brock who caught up to the girls along with the rest of the group.

"Paul" the oldest of the group said in shock at seeing how much the boy has grown he looked to right of Paul and saw a teen with blond hair and orange eyes. "So you must be Barry am I right" he added on, Barry looked at him with a stare that could break a mountain in half.

"Yeah I am let me properly introduce myself I am Barry of the elite four" he said, Brock was shocked at this he was one of the new elite for and if he is with Paul that either means he was an elite four member or he is the champion.

He looked at the Paul once again "so you're either an elite four or the champion" he saw the teen put a smirk on his face.

"I'm an elite four but someday I'll be the champion" he said smiling, Ash was also smiling.

"Where is Bonnie we want to battle her" Iris said

"Well you see Ash doesn't want his precious little sister wasting time on you idiots so if you want to fight its either me or Barry" Paul said pointing to himself and Barry.

They looked past another blond girl to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

They all shared the same shocked expression when they realized this was Ash.

The 10 year old they knew was complete different from the teen standing there, Ash still wore his hat he wore a blue and white shirt with a black jacket over it he had blue denim jeans and black high top boots on his left wrist he had a bracelet made of leather and he had a gold necklace attached to it was the symbol of sir Arron and inside the circle was his mega ring.

May was the first to come out of shock and laughed "you're so weak you have to hide behind elite four members".

Gary heard what she said and placed a hand over her mouth "listen Bonnie defeated Max after we insulted Ash remember so unless you want your Blaziken next to Max's Sceptile I suggest not pissing them off" he said to the girl.

"Whatever fine I'll battle who ever" She said confident she could take on Paul or Barry.

"Count me in" Iris said along side her friend.

"Paul let me handle this by myself" Barry said reaching for his pokeball.

Paul looked at his friend was thinking if he should join the fun but than figured no since it wouldn't be to fun.

"Alright Barry but don't play around" he said putting away the pokeball that was in his hand.

"No problem I got this all under control" Barry said walking to middle of the empty street.

May and Iris did the same and they were angry with the fact that they think one could take on the two of them alone.

"You're mistaken if you think you can take two of us on" Iris said

"My pokemon won't even break a sweat" he said releasing his pokemon to reveal a Rhyperior.

"You must know Ash, Rhyperior is weak against fighting types like Blaziken" May said, this irritated Gary he said not to piss off the elite four.

"Let's just start I'll show you how strong Ash has made me" he said smirking.

"Dragonite use ice beam!" Iris said as the dragon shot a stream of ice to ground/rock type.

"Rock wrecker!" Barry said as Rhyperior shot the rock towards the ice beam, it went exactly as Barry planned the ice beam didn't break the attack only covered it with ice making it stronger as it connected with the target injuring it badly.

"What!?" Iris said as she watched her Dragon type struggle to stand it's feet.

"Dragonite is part flying so that ice and rock combination did some damage on it" she looked at Brock as he explained.

"Blaziken charge it use double kick" the fire power house did as told as went for straight forward, he jumped to kick Rhyperior in the face but the drill pokemon caught its foot.

"Bulldoze!" Rhyperior slammed it on the ground and lifted it back up to slam and send it flying next to Dragonite.

"That was a ground move meaning Blaziken just took some heavy damage" Max said worried at how much power these people had.

"Listen May we'll grab his attention and you use your sky uppercut on it" Iris said hoping they could cause some heavy damage.

"Dragonite dragon rush!" The dragon flew up into the air and went down with a energy of a dragon heading towards Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior slam your tail to the ground and catch it" Rhyperior slammed it's tail to the ground and picked up it's hands preparing to catch it.

With a big explosion everyone awaited to see what happened and just as planned Rhyperior was locked with Dragonite.

"Now Blaziken go in and use sky uppercut!" May yelled as her blaze pokemon went towards them.

"Rhyperior toss Dragonite into with dragon tail" Barry said as his rock type's tail glew green and he removed his hands and hit Dragonite upperwards while causing damage. "Now use bulldoze on Blaziken" when it turned around the fire type reached it only to send it flying back to its previous spot. "Now close line Dragonite with hammer arm" Barry said as the dragon come down to get hit in the gut with hammer arm and was sent flying back to it's trainer.

"No Dragonite" Iris said as she stood over her fainted pokemon.

Blaziken looked over the hurt dragon type and felt its rage rise.

"Blaziken let's make it pay!" May said as her pokemon stood up and let out flames from it's wrist.

"That's blaze" Brock said

"Blaziken fire spin" the fire type shot fire that went around Rhyperior and made a twister of flames "now turn up the heat even more flamethrower" May added on as the flamethrower made the twister of flames increased.

Blaziken dropped to it's knees smirking at what he hoped was serious damage.

"Wow even with blaze your fire type moves are pathetic" Barry said knowing nothing was wrong with his ground type. "Rhyperior how about stepping out of the flames" he said as his pokemon stepped at of the flames as if if didn't even effect it.

May and the rest looked shocked at what they were seeing, the power of the elite four were on a whole different level of strenght.

"Damn it Barry said Ash taught him everything so he has to be the champion" Brock thought to himself, he looked down and saw his hand shaking.

"Blaziken double kick" May said the fighting type kicked Rhyperior in the face but it did nothing.

"Slam to the ground and keep it there" Barry said as his pokemon slammed Blaziken to the floor and step on it "do it rock wrecker" the drill pokemon launched the powerful rock type move down at Blaziken.

May looked at her pokemon being attacked ruthlessly and fell to her knees "please stop!" She yelled crying.

Barry looked at the girl he didn't care what he was doing this was revenge for Ash.

It was preparing for another attack but was stopped when a Lucario stood next to it putting his paw on the rock types forearm.

Barry looked at Ash knowing it was his Lucario "but Ash after what they did to you" he said.

"It doesn't matter Barry just stop it they know your power, so lets eat I'm hungry" Ash said smiling at his friend.

Barry smiled back at his friend "alright lets eat" he said returning his powerful pokemon.

Lucario was going to walk away until it felt a claw grab its leg. "Never let your guard down burn that weak pokemon flamethrower" May said as her Blaziken shot flames at the steel/fighting type.

"I warned you" Ash said shaking his head at his former companion "Lucario power-up punch" his fist glew and ripped through the flames and hit Blaziken breaking the floor around them.

"No!" May shouted as Gary and Brock released Sudowoodo and Electivire.

"Go Sudowoodo hammer arm" "Electivire thunder punch" both trainers shouted.

"Grab them" Ash said as his pokemon easy grabbed both punches. "You guys have gotten stronger that's good" Ash said smiling at them.

"You're the champion of this region aren't you Ash!" Brock yelled at the teen.

Ash laughed at him "I guess you can find out tomorrow" he said with a smile. "Lucario return my friend" he said as he returned his aura pokemon.

Brock was going to charge the teen but was stopped by Gary "right now our priority is to get Dragonite and Blaziken to the pokemon center" he said looking at Ash and friends enter the breakfast restaurant.

"Yeah you're right" Brock said as he looked at Ash one last time entering the restaurant, "just how strong are you" he thought to himself.

• wow talk about power, I'm really enjoying writing this story and the feedback only makes me want to keep writing it and updating it quicker than most of my other fics. As for the story being either a pearlshipping or amourshipping I like both but for now none of that just a few cute moments here and there.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kalos Champion Chapter 3

Upon arriving at Lumiose City the rest of the elite four and the champion are greeted by Clemont and Bonnie, while three of the eight frontier brains are awaiting there arrival at the gym. While waiting the Kalos queen Serena arrives and soon after everyone else does afterwards Dawn arrives and they head to eat breakfast. What they didn't count on was running into the group of traitors who try to challenge Bonnie but end up battling Barry in a two on one battle. Barry easily over powers the two trainers with having a all round powerful Rhyperior. After the battle they tried to battle dirty but Ash's Lucario with ease took care of two of there pokemon. Now we find the group at the stadium waiting for the opening ceremony to signal the start of the tournament.

"So who do you think will make the top four" Serena asked Dawn. They were waiting by two big doors that lead into the stadium.

"Does it really matter Paul, Barry, Korrina and Bonnie will beat anybody that isn't on their level" Dawn said confident her friends can easily take on anybody.

"That's not what I mean Dawn, I mean do you think any of the traitors will make the top four" the honey blond said.

Dawn thought about it, sure they were strong but this is Kalos the strongest of the six regions. "Well I don't know I've seen pretty strong trainers from Kalos come out of no where" she said to her friend.

"Do you think they know about Mega evolution?" Serena was curious, sure Mega evolving was super rare but in the past year more trainers have been able to get that power.

"Well probably but as far any of them having one I doubt it" Dawn said.

"Hey you two, what are you talking about" Ash said walking up to the two girls.

"Just wondering who the top four will be, who do you think it will be?" Serena asked her crush or more said love.

"Really don't know but I can sense lots of strong aura in that arena" he said looking pumped to final get a fight.

"So any ideas on who your three pokemon are going to be for the exhibition match" Dawn said looking at the brown eye teen. When ever she was around Ash she would often find herself staring into his deep brown eyes.

"Honestly I think I'm only using one pokemon" he said smiling.

"Why?" Dawn said raising her right eyebrow while looking at him.

"Well I just think it would make it fair" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Dawn walked up to him and licked her thumb to rub of some chocolate from his lip. This made Ash blush and Serena fill with jealousy. "There, all handsome again" she said looking up at him, she stood at 5'6 while he stood at 6'0.

"Aww how cute!" They turned to see a jumping Bonnie along with the other elite four members.

"Bonnie settle down" Korrina said putting her hands on Bonnie's shoulder to calm the jumpy girl.

"You two should head up to the balcony there about to start" Paul said telling the Dawn and Serena to go with the frontier brains.

"Alright party pooper, bye Ash don't let them bring you down" she said hugging him.

"Never" he whispered to her, they separated and it was Serena who came up to Ash. "Stay focus my king" she said hugging "as you wish queen" he said into her hair, when they broke the hug she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran grabbing Dawn's hand so she wouldn't run to Ash to give him a kiss of her own.

They left upstairs leaving a redden Ash standing there confused.

"Ash no time for zoning out there gonna introduce us" Barry said snapping a finger at the champions face, snapping him out of the trance.

"Right, you ready" Ash said to his elite four who nodded their heads as the doors opened.

~ Tracey and Brock ~

"Between Max and Gary who do you think well face the champion" Tracey asked his older friend.

"Well if my hunch is correct and Ash is the champion than no doubt Gary well face him" Brock said.

"You think someone like Ash is the champion, champion of the strongest region" Tracey said, he didn't want to believe Brock's theory on Ash being the champion.

"I'm telling you he's strong, his Lucario stopped both hammer arm and thunder punch as if it here being attacked by babies" he said remembering what happened an hour ago.

"I'm more worried about those elite four you were talking about" Tracey said remembering last nights battle.

"Yeah they can get pretty ruthless when someone says a negative thing about Ash" Brock said looking at the 32 trainers competing in the tournament of those 32, 6 of them were there friends.

Gary, Misty, May, Max, Drew and Iris were competing in the tournament. Gary entered only to prove he was the strongest of the group. Misty entered it to use as a practice tournament for her water types. May and Drew entered to sharpen their coordinator skils, while Max entered in preparation for the Lumiose City gym.

"Hello you two" said an old man with a woman standing behind him smiling at the young adults.

"Professor Oak and Mrs. Kecthum" Tracey looking at the two Kanto natives.

"Hello Tracey, Brock" said Professor Oak

"You two made it" Brock said

"Of course we did it's been so long since we've come to you all battle" Delia said taking a seat next to the Professor.

"Seems we made it just in time for the opening ceremony" Professor Oak said looking at the two big doors opening.

"Yeah but it's going to be a shock" Brock said looking at the 5 teens making their way to the center of the battle field.

~ Announcer ~

"Ladies and gentleman let me introduce you to the elite four!" He said as the crowd cheered loudly for their elite four.

"First it's the beautiful and energetic Bonnie! The youngest of the elite and a native of Lumiose City!" He said with excitement as the crowd roar for their hometown heroine.

She had the same outfit on from last night expect this time she had two gold bracelets around her right ankle and a was wearing a white long sleeve jacket that fit her a little big.

"Next it's the fighting specialist and the oldest of the elite four Korrina from Shalour City!" He said as she waved at everyone.

She wears black sweats with a white shirt that has the mega symbol on it her white gloves are now blue, with black trim and her mega ring is on it as before, she also has black shoes that can still turn into roller skates and has her hair in a single long pony tail.

"Now I introduce the sometimes clumsy but powerful Barry! Who is a Sinnoh native but he should just call Kalos his home already" he says as the crowd cheers loudly for the blond.

He still wears his clothing only now his scarf is longer reaching down to his knees and where's a trench coat like his father with his mega stone on a black belt.

"Now we get to the strongest of the elite four, he also comes from Sinnoh where he even battled against our champion it's Paul!" Everyone cheered as loud as they could for the strongest of the elite four.

He now wears a purple long sleeve shirt with a black button up shirt over it and has black denims jeans and has mega stone on a bracelet that his brother gave him when he became an elite four member.

The group of traitors watched as each member was being introduce with rage in their eyes.

More than anything now all they want to accomplish is defeating the elite four and going after Ash.

~ Flashback ~

"Oh no what happened to your pokemons" Nurse Joy said shocked at how badly injured Blaziken and Dragonite were.

"We battled with Barry of the elite four" May said with her head down, she knew this was her fault for saying things about Ash even after Gary warned her she still did it.

"This is so strange for the elite four to be acting so ruthless to their opponents pokemon" Nurse Joy said as she called multiple Chansey came out to help the injured pokemon to the emergency room.

"May this isn't your fault" Max said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is" Gary said looking at the girl with angry eyes, not only did she go against what he said but because of her not only was her Blaziken seriously injured but so was Iris's Dragonite.

"Gary don't you think thats a bit harsh to say" Misty said coming to defend May.

"No shes responsible for this not to mention attacking when her opponent had their back turned to them" he said.

"Your right I'm sorry" they heard May lowly say. She had her head down but everyone saw the tears dipping down to the floor.

"Listen you want pay back right" Gary said

"Yes more than anything!" She said looking up at the teen with tears flowing down her cheek.

"Than use that anger to battle one of those damn elites" he said looking at her.

"Yeah we'll do the same May" she looked at the green hair boy Drew.

"I want Bonnie" she said still determined to get revenge for her little brother.

"I'll get Barry" Max said wanting to get his revenge for May.

"I don't have anything against that blond chick with long hair but I'll take her" Misty said with a smirk.

"I'll take on that Paul guy" Gary said

"Hey what makes you guys think you'll be battling them!" Iris said she wants pay back for her Dragonite.

"She is right, why are you taking us out of the mix, we might end up battling them" Drew said.

Gary smiled at this they were all determined to take down the elite four, but he was more determined to annihilate Ash.

~ End of Flashback ~

"Now with great honor I would like to introduce our champion Ash!" Said the announcer as the crowd stood on their feet to cheer for him.

To all the traitors it wasn't such a surprise to them after moments ago he showed how powerful he has become, but to Tracey it shocked him he looked to right and saw Brock not shocked at all just angry at how much stronger the teen is now.

On Brock's left you could see the complete shock on Professor Oak's face. Next to him was Ash's mother who was close to crying she hasn't seen her son in over 6 years. She's missed 6 years of her little boys life and it's her fault and she knows it is.

"My little Ash is the champion" she said nearly choking on every word that came out of her mouth.

"How is this possible, you can not tell me that the ten pokemon that chose to stay with him brought him here" Professor Oak said.

"Actually he might have caught new pokemon, early today he had a Lucario with him a very powerful Lucario" Brock said not taking his eyes off the young champion.

"Alright champion would you do us the honor of lighting up the tournaments flame" said the announcer.

"With great honor, come fourth my friend" Ash said releasing a pokemon from his pokeball.

Charizard came out roaring as loud as it could showing it's power off with roar that could send a pokemon flying back.

"Charizard light the fire" he said as Charizard released a stream of flames heading for a gold torch at the top of the stadium, hitting his mark it lit a fire on the torch to signal the start.

"Good luck to all the competitors I look forward to battling the winner" Ash said returning his powerful fire type.

"You heard our champion so let's see todays matches that are lined up" the announcer said as everyone looked at the big screen under the golden torch to see todays battles.

"No why this early" Brock said as his eyes sat on the block a's first battles, with one of them being Drew vs Max.

"No way" Drew said looking at the screen.

"Guess if it had to happen sooner or later, it's better that it is sooner don't you agree Drew" the younger teen said looking at his friend.

Drew smirked and looked at Max "you bet Max so lets give it our all" he said.

~ 1 hour later ~

The first two matches of group A were done to say those matches were boring was hitting the bullseye.

"There are so many weak competitors" whined Barry, not one match so far has been exciting enough to get him pumped up.

"Well maybe the next to will get you fired up" Ash said looking at the two traitors walking on the their side of the field.

~ The Battle ~

"You ready Max!" Drew hollered from his side.

"Born ready, let's make it interesting if you beat me I'll let you date May" the younger teen said.

"Oh deal!" Drew said

"You two idiots can't use me as a trophy!" May yelled from the stands.

"Alright come on out Absol!" Drew said tossing his pokeball into the air and his dark type showed up.

"Of course it would be Absol, alright than I choose you!" Max shouted releasing Heracross.

"Ash isn't that" Dawn said but Ash finished the sentence for her "yeah my Heracross" he said.

"Just like you Max to try and get any advantage" Drew said smiling.

"Go megahorn!" Max said as Heracross horn glew green and got bigger.

"We can do the same go Absol megahorn!" Drew said as his dark type did the same attack as Heracross.

Both pokemon came to collide in the center of field with neither wanting to give in to the other.

"See now this is more like it,head to head battling with equal strength" Barry said standing on his feet.

Both pokemon went sliding back, both their trainers smirking at how fun this battle is going to be.

"Absol charge it with shadow claw!" Drew said as his dark type's claw glowed purple as a shadow claw appeared.

"It's only fair we use this I guess, Heracross use your shadow claw to match it!" Max said as once again both pokemon charged each other to meet at the center. This time both attacks hit there target and both pokemon took some damage.

"Absol psycho cut!" Drew said as his dark type unleashed his psychic move from it's horn.

"Heracross protect" the bug type was protect from the attack with a green shield, when the barrage of attacks ended "charge it megahorn" he said as Heracross let it protection down and charged the dark type with it's bug type move.

"Keep it at bay, use dark pulse!" The dark type lauched the dark stream right Heracross, sending it back just as Drew planned it would.

"Go back with shadow claw" Max said

"Alright I'll bite, Absol you use shadow claw also" Drew said as once again both pokemon charged each other. Only this time the claws collided with each other, this made dark streams come out as each pokemon fought for the upperhand.

"Got you, now Heracross focus blast" the bug/fighting used his free hand to create a yellow ball of energy and hit Absol direct with the powerful fighting move.

"Absol you okay" Drew said worried his dark type took heavy damage, Absol nodded its head signaling it wants to end this now.

"Alright megahorn!" It charged the opposing pokemon.

"You as well Heracross" once again both collided struggling to over power one another.

"Focus blast" Heracross focused his energy and Drew wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Now Absol cut it while it's still charging, psycho cut" he said as his Absol moved up its horn to disrupted the attack and hit Heracross directly with its attack.

"Go charge it once again megahorn" Max said

"You too Absol" both pokemon again collide, "now knock it into the air with shadow claw" Max said as Heracross did exactly that.

"Absol flip and go down on it using shadow claw on both of your claws" Absol flipped and went straight down with it's claws forward.

"Heracross shadow claw and focus blast" Max said as his fighting first used the ghost move and than the fighting type. This made the focus blast have the ghost move as a second layer, so now it glew both yellow and purple.

"Lets finish this!" Both trainers yelled.

Heracross moved his attack upward to Absol who was coming down with both it's shadow claws. When both attacks collided it had enough energy to shake the ground and cause a shock wave. Both trainers had the shield themselves from any debris coming at them.

"Oh what an epic finish!" Barry said looking over the balcony, excited to see who has the winner of this incredible match.

Dawn went to where Barry was and saw Ash's mother and Professor near Tracey and Brock. "Hey Ash your mom is here" she said motioning him to come over to her.

He stood up and walked over to her and saw where she was pointed and sure enough there was is mother.

He was going to say something but at that moment the smoke cleared and we turned his attention back to the battle.

Everyone was shocked that both pokemon were standing with Absol being the worst injured.

"Absol fall back" Drew said as his disaster pokemon jumped back.

"I really thought that would of been the final attack, but it seems neither of our pokemon are willing to give up" Drew said

"Drew I never knew you of all people would be this strong" Max said to him.

"Well I just really want a date with your sister" Drew said smiling.

A blush came across May's face when she heard him and hoped no one saw this, luckily for her no one did.

"Drew you really are a fool in love" Max said smiling at how determine Drew was when it came to his sister.

"Yahoo! This is what I'm talking about keep battling!" They looked over the balcony of the elite four and the champion to see Barry yelling at them to keep battling.

When he did this the whole crowd did as well wanting the battle to keep going.

"Well we don't want to disappoint the crowd do we?" Drew said smirking.

"You're right so let's give them what they want" he said with a smirk of his own.

"Megahorn!" Shouted both trainers as their respective pokemon charged one another.

They collided their horns once again, "Heracross lock your horn on Absol's" Max said.

The bug/fighting type moved it's horn to be locked in with Absol's. The dark type struggled to escape but could not.

"Now lift it up" the horn pokemon lifted the disaster pokemon up. "Now charge up focus blast" he added as Heracross begun to gather energy for the attack.

"Now what I have nothing" Drew thought to himself.

It was too late Heracross moved his head to unlock the horns and as Absol came down he hit the pokemon directly with focus blast.

"No Absol get up" Drew said as he saw his dark type struggling to his feet, he had hope but it all vanished when Absol fainted.

"Absol is unable to battle therefore the winner is Heracross and Max from Petalburg City" the referee said.

~ The Traitors ~

"Oh no Drew lost" May said a bit disappointed.

"Awww May you really wanted that date with Drew" Misty said eyeing May.

She blushed at this and blushed Misty away from her.

~ The Group ~

"Oh wow! What a match" Barry said looking at Drew and Max shake hands in the middle of the field.

"Agreed" Ash said smiling as he looked to the field.

"Yes that was a good battle but honestly they are too weak for us" Korrina said placing her chin on her hands.

"That was a boring battle if you ask me" said Paul.

"Paul you can battle Ash and still think it was boring" Dawn said standing next to Ash.

"Hey no I wouldn't!" Paul yelled at the blue hair girl.

"She is right Paul you find everything boring" said Serena from the right side of Ash.

"You are all crazy!" He shouted

"Ash!" Ash heard his name being yelled from the field. He turned around and looked at the field to see Max staring intensely at him, this made him raise an eyebrow at boy.

"What is it?" The champion said to the young teen.

Max held up his hand in a fist up to Ash "you still owe me that battle you promised" he said.

Ash smiled remembering he promised Max to battle him when he starts his journey to becoming a pokemon master.

"Oh yeah I did promise you that, I'll be glad to battle you" he said smiling "well you use Pikachu, he has old friends that want to battle him" he saw the yellow mouse jump out of the stands and runs up to Max's shoulder.

"Does that answer your question" Max said as Pikachu let out small sparks.

"Good I look forward to our battle" Ash said.

"Ash are you sure about wanting to battle Pikachu" Dawn said looking at Ash who wouldn't break the stare he was giving his former pokemon.

Serena looked at him trying to figure out what was going through Ash's head.

For Anabel it wasn't hard, she could sense what he was really feeling. She could feel the hate and the anger within his heart.

Ash could sense the strong desire coming from Max and Pikachu, the same desire he once shared with the yellow mouse. This made him angrier because he easily turned his back on him but would not do this to Max.

"You should leave my field so the next match can being" Ash told the younger teen.

This irritated Max, he hated that Ash was right this was his field, this was his region he is the champion.

"I'm coming for your throne Ash!" He said to the champion looking down at him.

Ash simply gave him a smile "I look forward to your demise".

"That little punk has a lot of nerve saying he can take you down" Korrina said looking at the boy leaving the field.

He put his hand on her shoulder "it's okay Korrina". This made her a bit annoyed, Ash was always so nice and even now to the traitors he doesn't allow them to absolutely destroy them.

"Hey Dawn do you think Ash is really okay?" Serena whispered to her best friend/ romantic rival.

"I really can't tell since yesterday he's been acting nicer" she said as both girls looked at Ash.

"What is going through your head Ash" Paul thought to himself staring at his champion.

He always knew Ash would meet the traitors someday and he always figured that Ash would be the first to try and annihilate them.

Ash could sense everyones emotions and he didn't want to worry them. He really wasn't fine, he wanted more than anything to get his revenge but he was the champion he couldn't show any anger.

"Please everyone don't worry about me" He said looking at the people he now calls family and friends.

"Kind of hard to do when you're hiding the emotions you're feeling when ever you see those bastards" Dawn said looking into his brown eyes.

"I'm fine someday I'll be able to express all these emotions at once, on that day stay away from me" he said taking a hold of her right hand into his.

Serena saw this and was jealous that he was holding her hand.

"You guys the 4th match is starting how about paying attention" Bianca said.

"Why bother we all know the who the top four are going to be" Paul said crossing his arms.

"Maybe you'll be surprised" Cilan said

"Doubt that Cilan" Anabel said as she looked at a battle between a two seedots.

The battles went on and each one being boring as Paul said, the first day of the tournament ended with everyone advancing to finals of their group.

"Oh this should be fun" Ash said looking at the final match for group D.

On the monitor was Misty vs Iris, he smirked at the thought of having a battle between a master trainer of water and a master trainer of dragons.

"Yes this should be intersting" he said walking away and heading out the balcony where his friends waited for him.

• I really enjoyed writing the battle scene for this chapter. Also I can't wait to right the battle between Ash and who ever ends up battling him. Leave reviews I love the support like I said before it makes me want to update as fast as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kalos Champion Chapter 4

After the arrival of Professor Oak and Ash's mother Delia, the opening ceremony begun with officially confirming that Ash was indeed the champion. After having his powerful Charizard light the torch, the battles began with the one of the first being Max vs Drew. This made things interesting as Max used Ash's former Heracross and Drew used his disaster pokemon Absol. Both pokemon seemed equally matched throughout the entire match but after taking one final focus blast Absol fell. Soon after shaking hands with Drew, Max turned his attention to the champion reminding him that Ash owes him a battle and vows to be Ash's opponent. The first day of the tournament was exciting and with the final match schedule for tomorrow between Misty and Iris the next day of the tournament will not disappoint. Now we find the group of friends making their way back to the gym after a fantastic dinner.

"Oh man I love going to that restaurant" Ash said patting his stomach as Dawn and Serena walked on either side of him. In front of the trio were Cilan and Paul talking about strategies, behind them was Bonnie and Korrina talking about the Kalos league, behind them were Clemont and Anabel talking about improvements for the battle tower and behind them were Barry and Bianca who had their arms linked.

As Ash looked around he smiled at what incredible friends he had, "I love you guys so much!" He yelled as he put one arm around Dawn and Serena giving them each a kiss on their head.

"I think Ash is broken" Dawn said making the group laugh.

"What I can't say I love you once in a while" he said looking at Dawn with a pout.

"No, she is saying you rarely show it is all so it makes us think you're broken" he looked over to his right at the beautiful Kalos queen.

"Korrina! They're being mean!" Ash whined.

"Be a man oh great champion" she said to her best friend.

"I agree with Korrina, don't let those girls talk down to you" Barry hollered from the back of the group.

"Like you're one to talk Barry" Ash said making Paul laugh a bit.

"What's so fun mister I rather train than get myself a girlfriend" Barry said as a comeback to Paul's laugh.

"Don't even go there!" Paul said looking back at his elite four.

"Not again" Bonnie said face palming.

"Not tonight you two, come on lets enjoy ourselves" Ash said not wanting the two to start a battle.

Paul had to admit he has enjoying the night out with his friends. He looked at Barry "alright I'll drop it" he said with his hands up in defeat.

"Good because I didn't want to have to kick both of your asses" Korrina said hitting the palm of one hand with her fist.

Bonnie laughed at the terrified face both teens had. She loves being out in Lumiose City with her two big brothers and her friends.

The night went peacefully as the elite trainers walked around Lumiose City, taking pictures with fans and signing some things.

"It's amazing how being in this city most people treat us so normal" Cilan said admiring the peace they have there.

"Yeah it's actually so peacefully here" Bianca said taking a big breath of air.

"Well it was peacefully until those traitors showed up" Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"It shouldn't be a surprise if they find us tonight huh?" Anabel said hoping that was not the case.

"Honestly I think we're good for tonight, I could sense the love they have for their pokemon, so I don't think they're stupid enough to try challenging one of us" Ash said looking at Anabel.

"Yeah but remember they are still them Ash, we know how determine they can be" Dawn said.

"Well honestly if they try to do anything tonight I'm not having any of it, no way anyone is ruining this night especially having my two favorite girls" Ash said with a big smile.

"Hey!" Korrina, Anabel and Bonnie said from behind them.

"Oh right, I mean five favorite girls" he said rubbing his cheek with one finger.

"I'm your little sister, I should be the only favorite you have" Bonnie said huffing her cheeks.

"Yes but you're the little sister always trying to play match maker for your big brothers" Clemont said.

"Well I just want descent big sisters is all" she said.

"Ash is an idiot, he doesn't know which one he wants" Paul said.

"I am not an idiot!" Ash barked at his elite four.

"I've truly missed this!" Cilan yelled stretching his arms upwards, everyone looked at him.

They all smiled at him enjoying this, all of this.

~ 2 hours later ~

After finally feeling tired enough to sleep they all headed back to the gym.

Along the way Bonnie felt to sleepy to walk so she wanted her big brother Ash to give her a piggy back ride, where she ended up falling asleep.

Bianca who was so tired apparently needed Barry to carry her all the way back.

When they reached the gym and took the elevator up to the living quarters, everyone said goodnight to each other, Serena helped Ash take Bonnie to her room.

"You know she is a lot heavier from when she was 8" Ash said lightly putting his adoptive sister on her bed.

"Yes but you still treat her as if she is still only 8" Serena said as she smiled at Ash putting the little Snorlax doll next to her.

"Can you really blame, she's too adorable to say no to" Ash said putting her cover over her.

"Clemont has no problem saying no" the Kalos queen said.

"That's because he knows I won't say no to my princess" he said looking at Serena.

"You really have come to call Bonnie and Clemont your family" she said as the two teens started walking to the door.

"Yeah I do" he said

They stopped when they heard Bonnie speak "where's my kiss big brother?" She whispered without opening her eyes.

Ash smiled and walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Ever since he became her official adoptive big brother she always wants Ash to kiss her forehead, she says it helps her dream.

Serena smiled at the sight she has seen many times, but never gets tired of seeing how good of brother Ash was.

Ash walked back to Serena and the two walked out of the young elite four's bedroom.

"You spoil her rotten brother" they looked at the blonde staying at his doorway.

"Yes I know, I can't help it" Ash said smiling to his adoptive brother.

"Goodnight Ash" Clemont said looking at his brother.

"Night Clem" Ash said smiling. This family sure did treat him a lot better than the one he use to have.

"Come on let's look at the stars for a bit" Serena said pulling Ash so they could head up to the point of the tower.

Once they reached the top they sat far from the ledge and looked at the stars.

"I'm glad those people turned their backs on me" Ash said looking up, Serena looked at him crazy.

"Why do you say that?" She said.

"If they hadn't done so, I wouldn't of never found a place I can truly call home" he said looking at her now or more specifically into her blue eyes, "I wouldn't have meet you again neither".

She stared into his brown eyes and let out a groan of frustration and pushed him a little. This really confused Ash "what was that for?" He said.

"For not being able to make up your mind idiot" she said looking towards the city.

"Can you really blame for having two girls that love me so much but that I love so much also that I could never hurt either" he said grabbing her hand.

Serena sighed she knew how Ash was, never wanting to hurt anybody always wanting to make everyone happy.

"Remember that time I jumped off this tower to save that Riolu?" He said wanting to change the subject, it worked but saying this earned him at hit on the head.

"How could I forget the day you made me and poor Dawn almost have a heart attack" she said angrily.

"I thought you two loved that about me" he said rubbing his head.

"We do, but that doesn't mean we want to lose you" she said grabbing his cheek and staring into his eyes once again.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" She said curious to see if he remembers or is he too stupid.

Ash sightly blushed to the blonde.

~ Flashback 2 Years Ago ~

"So when will you be challenging the elite four?" Asked a 14 year old Paul.

"Well I'd figure I train for month and go challenge Malva first" Ash said to his companion.

The group that currently consisted of Ash, Dawn, Bonnie and Paul were eating at a local restaurant in Anistar City. It has been 2 weeks since Ash won the Kalos leauge and had earned the right to challenge the elite four. Clemont and Serena were away tending to gym leader stuff and Serena was Kalos queen so that kept her busy and away from the group, but she would be arriving shortly.

"She's a fire type specialist, any ideas on who you're going to be using?" Dawn asked.

"So far I'm only certain of Greninja and Garchomp" he said taking a bite of his burger.

"So you need two more, why not use Infernape and Charizard?" Paul suggested.

"I've thought of that but Infernape's fighting type moves would be no good" he said. He wanted to use his two fire types but wasn't sure of the idea was good.

"I suggest Goodra" they turned to see a smiling 14 year old Serena standing near the table.

"Serena!" Bonnie said excited to see the older blonde. She jumped from her chair and gave her a big hug.

"Aww missed me Bonnie?" Serena said stroking the younger girl's hair.

Bonnie looked up at her and shook her head "yes big brother Ash was being mean to me" she said pouting.

Ash nearly choked on his food and glared at his adoptive little sister, she loves when Serena or Dawn get him in trouble.

"Ash?" Serena said raising an eyebrow and placing one hand on her hip.

"No, no, don't tell me you believe her" he said standing from his chair "Paul tell her Bonnie is lying" he gave him a pleading look.

"Don't look at me I told you not to mess with her" Paul said smirking.

"So Ash are you going to tell me what you did to little innocent Bonnie" Serena said getting closer to Ash.

"I swear nothing right Dawn?" He said turning his head back to the bluenette hoping if anyone would help it would be her.

"I don't Ash I mean you were being pretty mean" Ash's mouth dropped when she said this, they were all against him.

He turned back to Serena, "please Serena I'll do anything for you to believe me" he said closing the space left in between them.

She looked up at him "anything?" She questioned.

"Yes you name it and I'll do it" he said.

"Hmm I don't know, I am the Kalos queen I can basically get whatever I want" she said getting on tip toe and placing her hands on his chest.

Ash blushed a little as she leaned in closer to his face. Was he dreaming or was this really happening, was he and Serena really about to kiss. He decided it would be best to give her this so he wouldn't be punished for nothing.

He leaned closer and closer, until finally their lips meet together. This feeling he was feeling all around his body was completely different from his first kiss.

They pulled away when the scream of a girl from behind them could be heard through all of Kalos.

Serena moved her head to see her best friend fuming with jealousy "looks like I beat you" she said sticking her tongue out and winking at her. She turned her attention back to Ash "so how was your first kiss?" She said smiling oh so proudly.

Ash rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously "uh well you see umm that wasn't my first kiss" he said, he looked at Serena who now had real angry eyes staring at him.

"What do you mean" she said not breaking the intense stare.

"I'd like to know about this to" Dawn said walking next to Serena giving the poor boy the same stare.

"Oh he's a goner" Paul whispered to Bonnie.

"Does this mean you're giving me double?" She whispered to him. Paul bet that she couldn't get her dearest big brother Ash in trouble because she loved him to much.

He looked at the 12 year old "you wish" he said to her.

"Well answer Ash" both girls said to him.

"Well it just kinda happened back when I was training for the league" he said while blushing.

"Who was she!?" Dawn said staring him down for an answer.

"I can't you that" he answered

"Why not?" Serena said

"I promised I wouldn't tell you two" he said.

~ End of Flashback ~

"You know it's been two years, you can tell me now right" Serena said looking at Ash.

"Sorry Serena but I promised" he said looking at her pouting.

"Fine" she said, she knew Ash wouldn't budge especially if it came to keeping a secret.

"Well I should get to bed, it's been a great night" she said giving Ash a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

Ash watched her walk to the entrance of the roof and disappeared into it.

"I have the best friends anyone could ever ask for" he said looking up at stars.

"Indeed you do master" a figure said to Ash who turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"You're back already, did you find anything" he said to the figure.

"Unfortunately no, sorry master" the figure said to the champion.

"It's okay they'll make their move eventually" he said.

"Another thing is, those traitors are here aren't they" the figure spoke with a bit of anger in his voice.

Ash nodded in response "yeah they are here my friend".

"Will you need me to crush them?" It said.

"No, not yet anyways if they try to harm any of my friends than yes" Ash standing now feeling tired himself, "Goodnight my friend" he said to the pokemon.

"Goodnight master" he said disappearing.

Ash got to the living room and went to kitchen for a glass of milk.

"You know you're going to regret staying up this late champion" Ash turned around to see Anabel standing next to the counter.

"So will you maiden" he said looking at his friend, with the glass in his hand he signaled to her if she would like a glass of milk.

She shook her head as she went over to a jar that had cookies for them to eat together.

"So what were you and Serena talking about?" She said sitting across from Ash at the table.

"You know the usually lovey stuff" he said reaching for a cookie.

"Did she ask about the kiss again?" She said taking a bite of her cookie.

"Yeah but it's weird today she didn't push subject" he said looking at her.

She smiled at him "glad the champion can keep a promise after two years" she said.

This made Ash blush, the last person the girls would suspect was his first kiss was staring into his eyes.

"Yeah and sometimes they would try to beat it out of me" he said taking a drink of his milk.

She laughed at him "you know, allowing them to have that power over you makes them more scary" she said finishing her cookie.

"Yeah, but I like it, it keeps me in check" he said smiling at her.

"You're so weird Ash" she said

"How so?" He asked

"Most guys would love to have a girl like Serena or Dawn but you seem to not want either" she said to the champion.

"It's not that I don't want to be with either of the two, it's just when I choose one I'll lose the other" he said looking down at his milk.

"Seems pretty selfish to me Ash" she said looking at him curiously.

"Well see, Dawn has always argued with me and I love that about her she speaks her mind and doesn't back down from me, which is why we would be perfect together, she can keep me under control" he said "with Serena we treat each other like soul mates as if we were meant for each other, never arguing and always agreeing with each other, so it just makes it difficult to know who I want to be with" he added on.

Anabel looked at him, she could sense both of the strong feelings for each girl. "You're hopeless Ash, even your feelings are equal for them" she said to him.

"I know but at least I have friends who can bare with me" he said laughing at himself.

"Well we should go to sleep it's already 4 am and the second day of the tournament starts at 12 pm" she said standing from the chair and leaving the empty glass in the sink.

"Yeah you're right, I just hope the others don't try waking up us too early" he said standing.

"Goodnight champion" she said walking to her room.

"Goodnight salon maiden" he said smiling.

He walked into his room and walked over the his desk that had a bunch of pictures with his friends. He looked at one in particular, this one was taking after he defeated the previous champion of Kalos. He put the picture back in its place and collapsed on his bed smiling at the fun he had today with his friends and family.

~ 6 hours later ~

"Ash wake up!" Dawn yelled through his door.

He opened his eyes and groan at being awaken so early according to Ash time.

"Dawn, why you gotta be so loud?" He said walking to the door and opening it, to reveal an irritated bluenette.

"I gotta be so loud because I've been trying to tell you for the past hour that breakfast is ready" she said placing both hands on her hip.

"Oh right I need food" he said his arms upwards and walking past Dawm.

He made his way to the dining room with Dawn close behind him.

"Good morning princess" Ash said kissing Bonnie's hair and ruffling it a bit.

"Good morning big brother" she said smiling looking up at him.

"Good morning Clemont" he said giving his brother a fist bump as he sat next to him, "good morning everyone" he said smiling to his friends.

"So Ash sleep well?" Bianca asked

"Yeah why do you ask?" He asked

"Oh because my fearless leader Anabel came back to the room late last night" she said smirking at probably getting Ash in trouble.

"You're nuts Bianca" he said trying not to start a fuss this morning.

"I'm with Bianca on this one, the two of you were pretty loud last night" Cilan said taking a sip of his coffee.

"They were what!?" Both Dawn and Serena yelled.

"Cilan don't" Ash said looking at his Unova campion.

He put on a smirk and continued to drink his coffee ignoring the girls.

"Besides all we were doing was talking, not doing whatever Cilan and Bianca are implying" Ash said staring at his snickering friends.

"Enough about Ash's love life, let's talk strategy since today we will be battling" Paul said.

"Well we know Max, May and Gary will be facing us but what we don't know is who will win out of Misty and Iris" Barry said.

They looked to Ash who knew both girls better than anyone there.

"Well Misty has always wanted to be a water master and Iris wants to be a dragon master" he said.

"So Misty should win, water types can learn ice type moves" Bonnie said.

"Yes but dragon types can learn electric type moves, so really one doesn't have an advantage over the other" Ash said.

"As far as we know Max, May and Gary are diverse trainers, using any type" Paul said.

"Yeah and Gary likes to relay mostly on power, Max is more like Paul wanting to use types to be at advantage, May is a coordinator so hitting her pokemon will not be easy unless she is the one attacking" Cilan said.

"Will our matches will be one on one so we don't even know what pokemon they'll be using" Barry said.

"Cilan check if Blaziken, Sceptile, and Dragonite have been released from the pokemon center" Clemont said, he was thinking that if those were released that without a doubt they'll use them.

"It's says here that all have been released but the only cleared for battle is Sceptile" Cilan said looking at his laptop.

"Well at least we know what pokemon Max will use" Paul said.

"Well that won't be fun since Dedenne beat it with one thunderbolt" Bonnie said getting up from the table to put her plate in the sink.

"Well they just got to the Kalos region we expect them to be all that strong" Ash said taking the last piece of bacon from the table.

"So really you guys shouldn't worry about them" Dawn said from her seat next to Ash.

"Just try not to destroy the stadium if one of insults Ash again" Serena said.

"We all know they can't promise that" Anabel said laughing along with Serena.

"Well Ash has helped all of us and we will not let anyone speak ill of him" Paul said.

"Paul is right, we won't let them speak that way of Ash" Barry said agreeing with his elite four.

"Yeah, besides Ash is my best friend I'll crush anyone who speaks badly of him" Korrina said standing up.

Ash just smiled at everyone around him, "my life is great" he thought to himself.

"Alright we should head for the stadium" Ash said standing from his seat.

~ 4 Hours Later ~

"Alright we are know one battle away from deciding the final four contestants, we had Max from group A move on with his power house duo Sceptile and Exploud, then we had the coordinator May the older sister of Max easily take her division with the combination of Blastoise and Venusaur, we had their friend Gary destroy his opponent with Electivire and Umbreon" the announcer said.

The tournament went well for the group of traitors with each one winning in their group. Now all that was left was a battle to decide wether it be Misty or Iris.

"Now to see who is stronger" Ash thought to himself. He was probably the most eager of the group to see this battle.

"Now we have another clash between friends, we have Misty the water specialist and the dragon master Iris!" The announcer said the crowd cheered loudly for the two girls.

Both girls walked to their own side and prepared for the double battle that would beginning shortly.

"Now let the battle begin" he said

"Come on out" Misty said, she released two water types that had an extra type.

First it was the purple star pokemon Starmie who was part psychic, next to it was the powerful dragon of the sea Kingdra.

"Oh surprise surprise Misty pulled out the big guns" Iris said as her two chosen pokemon were released.

One was the pseudo legendary Salamance and standing next to it was the pseudo legendary of Sinnoh Garchamp.

"Oh this is going to be entertaining" said the champion.

"Kingdra use dragon pulse!" Misty commanded.

"Garchamp counter it with dragon rush" Garchamp charged the upcoming attack.

• Sorry for the late update, I was in New Orleans for mlg worlds and when it ended I decided to stay a bit long, but I'm back so don't worry I'll update this tomorrow and friday as an apology for being late. Oh for people wondering how Max and the others will get strong enough to be on par with the elite four and champion, you'll have to just keep reading to find out. Leave Reviews I love the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kalos Champion Chapter 5

After an amazing night with his friends and family, the champion found himself talking about love with the Kalos queen. Later with the Salon Maiden Anabel, Ash says he loves the way his life is now and doesn't regret that his former friends turned his back on him. The following morning after much teasing they headed to the stadium for today would decide who would have the honor of fighting the elite four. The final match of group D has begun with Misty and Iris not wanting to lose, unleash two powerful dragon type moves ready to clash.

"Garchomp circle around the attack" Iris said as her dragon with the dragon rush circled the attack like a snake and squeezed making the attacks explode.

Garchomp flew out of the smoke "now dragon breath" Garchomp listened to her trainer and launched the attack straight for Kingdra.

"Ice beam!" Misty shouted as her dragon used the iced move directly towards the opposing pokemon.

It ripped through the dragon breath "Garchomp dodge it" he moved away from the attack.

"Starmie use psychic to revert the attack back at Garchomp" Starmie's gem glew as the ice beam made a u-turn and hit Garchomp in the back.

"Salamence use dragon pulse on Starmie" Iris said.

"Kingdra use your dragon pulse to protect Starmie" the water dragon did just that and both attacks collided.

~ The Traitors ~

"These two are indeed an interesting match up" Professor Oak said looking at the battle.

"Yeah but Misty has the advantage with her Kingdra" Max said from his side of the Professor.

Delia wasn't paying much attention to the battle more to her son. She was still in disbelief that her son was able to become the champion of the most powerful league.

She watched him closely, he was talking with his friends about the battle. She saw two blondes there so she figured it was his adoptive family that Brock told her about.

She was angry at her son for abandoning her, his actually family. She was also jealous at how happy he seemed to be around those people now.

"He has changed a lot Delia" Brock spoke from her right side.

She took her gaze off of Ash and turned her attention to Brock, "yes it seems he has, he isn't the same boy I pushed to run away 6 years ago" she said looking down.

Since the day Ash ran away from home, she completely blamed herself. They even went to the Sinnoh region, they knew Ash would be their since he left with Dawn, but when they arrived there Johanna had no intention of telling them where they had gone.

~ Flashback 5 Years Ago ~

"Are we almost there" said an impatient Gary.

He, Brock, Delia and his grandfather were currently making their way to Dawn's home. They were hoping that Ash would be there and would try convincing him again.

"Yes I can see the house from here" Brock pointing at the two story house.

Delia ran to the house and started knocking rapidly on the door.

Johanna opened the door to see 4 people standing before her, she only recognized Brock.

"Yes how may I help you?" She said to the women who seemed to be around her age.

"I'm looking for my son Ash, his friend Brock said he would probably be here" she said hoping the Sinnoh native knew where her son was.

"May I ask who you are?" She said not wanting to give Ash and Dawn's location to some stranger.

"She is Ash's mother" Brock said "this is Professor Oak and Gary Oak close people to Ash" he said pointing to the pair.

Now Johanna remembered the story Ash told her when they had arrived at her home, but that had been almost a year ago why are these people just now showing up.

Delia saw the expression of her face change from a curious one to a slightly angry and disappointed one.

"Ah yes Ash mentioned some people would come looking for him, but I figured it would of been a week after not an entire year" Johanna said.

Delia lit up with hope, "so he is still here in Sinnoh" she said.

"Oh no he and Dawn left for another region a year ago, they come visit from time to time" Johanna said, now that she knows who they are there was no way she would give them any information.

"What region did he go to?" Delia asked.

"Oh I don't remember" she lied.

Brock could tell she was lying about this and decided to say something "listen this is his mother, you have no right to hold the information of Ash's whereabouts from her" he said to the mother.

"Well if this is his mother, she is a horrible one for trying to make Ash give up on his dream" she coldly.

"All she wanted was a better life for her son" Professor Oak said.

"As a mother that is all we want for our child but we can not make them change their dream only hope they take the right path to achieve that dream" Johanna said.

Delia was a shamed now, Johanna was right she is Ash's mother but did not act like one the day she tried talking him out of his dream, but she was determine to bring her son back.

"Than battle me, if I win you must tell me where he is" she said.

"Very well but if I win you must never bother me for his whereabouts" Johanna walking out the house with her Glameow following her to a near by open field.

"Mr. Mime please help me get Ash back" Delia said releasing her psychic type.

"We'll make this a one on one battle" Brock sad acting as referee.

"Glameow shadow ball!" Johanna said as her normal type created the ghost type move.

"Delia ghost type moves like shadow ball are super effective against psychic types like Mr. Mime so be careful" Professor Oak said to her.

"Mr. Mime use thunderbolt" she said as the mime pokemon released the electric attack on Glameow.

Glameow launched the attack and swiftly dodge the thunderbolt, while the ghost move hit it's mark.

"Ahh Mr. Mime are you okay" she said to her pokemon who stood up and nodded it's head to his trainer.

"Now Glameow hypnosis" Glameow started to purr while her eyes glow pink.

Mr. Mime turned it's head to look directly into the normal type eyes and felt drowsy until it fell asleep.

"Mr. Mime please wake up, we need to get Ash" Delia hoped her pokemon would awaken.

"You don't deserve to call yourself his mother after what you did" Johanna said looking at with a angry glare. "Now Glameow dream eater" she said as her pokemon's eyes glew red and than a ghost image of Glameow charged Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime please wake up!" Delia screamed. Mr. Mime heard his trainer and snapped his eyes opened to avoid the attack.

Mr. Mime turned to Delia and nodded showing he can still battle. "Alright Mr. Mime power up punch" she said as his fist glowed red and charged the normal type pokemon.

"Shadow claw" Johanna said her Glameow went straight for her opponent not backing down.

Mr. Mime moved his fist forward to hit Glameow, "dodge it with your tail" Johanna said as her pokemon flipped and used her tail to jump high to the air, "now use shadow ball" Glameow launched the attack.

"Counter with thunderbolt" Delia said as Mr. Mime released the electric type move to destroy the shadow ball.

Out of the cloud of smoke came Glameow with her shadow claw and hits Mr. Mime directly from above.

She jumped back after landing and instantly heard Johanna call out for shadow ball. So she did and launched three shadow balls at the psychic type, all three hit it's mark.

"Stop this battle you can not defeat me" Johanna said as she watched Delia's Mr. Mime struggle to his feet.

"She's right Mr. Mime is getting hurt because of me" Delia thought to herself not looking at her injured pokemon.

"Mime!" She looked up from the ground and could see Mr. Mime desire to bring back Ash. She could only feel at that moment the burning passion her son feels when battling with his pokemon. Now she understands what her husband felt and what her son feels.

"We're not done just yet, Mr. Mime psybeam" she said as the psychic type put it's hands together and launched a stream of colorful rays at Glameow.

"Shadow ball! And then charge it with shadow claw" Johanna said as her pokemon launched a shadow ball on the attack and they canceled each other out, Delia saw the normal type charging and so told her pokemon to charge at it with power up punch.

Mr. Mime put it's full power into this last attack, he wanted to win for his trainer and for Ash to get him back for Delia.

The pokemon meet and threw their attack at each other, creating a dust of smoke.

Glameow came flying out near her trainer while the cloud of smoke revealed a knocked out Mr. Mime.

"Well that settles that, I win" Johanna said walking to her Glameow and petting it "thank you for defending Dawn and Ash" she said to the feline pokemon. She turned her attention to Delia who was knelt down holding Mr. Mime.

She turned and began walking away from the mother.

"No! Please tell me where Ash is" Delia said to the bluenette.

"Let me tell you one last thing, I will protect Dawn and Ash, even if you had some how managed to win, I wouldn't have given you his location" Johanna said walking away from Delia who had tears flowing down her eyes.

~ End of Flashback ~

Delia looked to her son's left and saw Dawn the girl who took Ash from her well that's how she saw it.

May looked at Delia and saw her staring at the balcony that held the elite trainers. She looked at Bonnie for a second but turned her attention back on the battle.

~ The battle ~

"You two okay" Iris said to the two dragon types standing before her exhausted. "They aren't seriously injured but they are tired no matter what I do Misty is countering it" she thought to herself.

They have been battling for 10 minutes now but no matter what Misty keeps countering her moves.

"You know Iris you can forfeit the match" Misty yelled from her side.

Misty looked at her pokemon and although she had the upper hand her water types can't compete with the pure strength of the pseudo legendaries.

"As if!" Iris yelled back at her friend, "now Garchomp dragon rush and Salamence back him up with dragon pulse!" She said as her Garchomp charged with his attack and Salamence shot his attack to combine it with the dragon making it turned different colors and made the attack twice as large.

"Starmie blizzard and use psychic to control the attack" Starmie got in front of Kingdra and began spinning to create the blizzard, than it's gem began to glow using psychic to aim the entire blizzard at the dragon rushing them.

"Now Salamence hyper beam!" Iris said as the dragon fired it powerful attack at Starmie who was currently busy attacking Garchomp.

Misty looked up to see Salamence firing his hyper beam at her pokemon. "Kingdra protect Starmie with your own hyper beam" Kingdra looked up at the on coming attack and launched her own powerful hyper beam.

All the attacks hit at same time creating a shock wave and creating a huge cloud of dust.

The audience watched carefully as Starmie protect Kingdra and Garchomp protected Salamence.

Both dragons couldn't move after the powerful display and both trainers were waiting for them to be able to move again so they could continue with the combo attacks.

"Alright the second Kingdra can move I'll use a double hydro pump" Misty thought to herself.

"Salamence will be able to move first since he attacked first, so when he gives the signal I'll have have him use Draco meteor" Iris thought to herself.

They waited until finally Salamence let out his roar, signaling Iris to begin the attack "now Salamence draco meteor!" Salamence's stomach began to glow and shot an orange ball of energy into the sky. "Garchomp protect yourself and Salamence with protect" the sinnoh dragon flew above Salamence and created the green force field to protect himself and his friend from the devastating attack.

When the attack reached a certain height it bursted into several attacks that rained down on the water types.

"Starmie, Kingdra double hydro pump" Misty said as her pokemon shot the powerful stream of water together on the meteor like attack coming for them.

Her pokemon stopped most but three managed to get by the counter attack hitting both Kingdra and Starmie.

"Garchomp dragon rush and Salamence you get close and use thunder fang" both dragons flew straight toward the opposing pokemon.

~ The Elites ~

Barry was nearly over the edge watching the amazing battle, he saw Garchomp miss Kingdra but Salamence didn't miss as it bite into Starmie for major damage.

"I don't know who is going to win their on an even level" he said continuing to watch the battle.

Paul being the Paul they know and love thought otherwise, "please not much of a level, their probably not even as strong as Clemont" he said.

"What exactly are you trying to say Paul" Bonnie said to her fellow elite four, giving a death stare.

Paul chuckled lightly at she looked "you know what it means Bonnie, they'll probably beat your brother".

"No they won't, none of them can even hold their own against Clemont" the young blonde said.

"Bonnie don't let him get to you, you know how much he loves that" Dawn said as she walked over hitting Paul upside the head.

"Owww, you're one to talk" he said rubbing his head.

"Oh want another one" the blue haired girl said to him.

He simply hmphed and turned away from her, "Whatever" he said.

"You know you two make a cute couple" Korrina teased, she knew better than anyone else knows how the two feel about each other. They have a different kind of connection, not one of love but more of a brother and sister messing with each other. So when Korrina calls them a couple they get extremely uncomfortable.

Dawn heard her and glared at her, she thought about messing with her about her crush but had a better idea.

"Hey Ash want to know a secret about Korrina" she said to the blonde's best friend.

Korrina laughed at her trying to get revenge "go ahead Ash knows everything about me" she said smiling proudly at the level of friendship her and Ash have.

"Oh really even about that time you and Ri-" she was cut off by the fighting type specialist covering her mouth.

"Don't you dare Dawn" she half whispered, half yelled into her ear.

Dawn formed a smirk with her lips, she had Korrina in the palm of her hand and they both knew it.

"Oh no way Korrina, now I gotta know what you're hiding" Ash said looking at the two girls.

"It's nothing really" Korrina said letting out a nervous laugh.

Ash raised an eyebrow at her, he knows everything about her so it's strange for her to try to keep this from him.

"Ash I think you should be more concerned about the match" he turned to Clemont, his brother was giving him a don't ask expression.

Ash knows Clemont is the smartest of the group, so for Ash there was never any point in arguing with him.

~ The Battle ~

"Hydro pump now Starmie" Misty said as her pokemon shot the stream of water to Salamence, "Kingdra let Garchomp as close to you as possible and attack it with dragon pulse" she said to her other pokemon.

Iris tried to use the same combo as before but Starmie tried hydro pump to push back Salamence.

Starmie was able to push Salamence back with her hydro pump but as for Kingdra and Garchomp the attacks exploded into each other and caused both pokemon to faint.

"No!" Both trainers shouted as they watched their injured pokemon lay there.

~ The Traitors ~

"Oh this isn't good for Misty" Max said.

"Why is that Max?" May asked her younger brother.

"Well as far as we know, Salamence's attacks are draco meteor, dragon pulse, thunder fang and dragon claw, while Misty's Starmie has psychic, hydro pump, blizzard and whirlpool" he said looking at the exhausted pokemon.

"Isn't that a good thing for Misty her Starmie knows an ice move" she said.

"Yeah but blizzard has a high chance of missing because when the user unleashes the attack it's hard to control the power, Starmie was only able to control it the first time because it used psychic also but that must of really exhausted it" he said.

"So in other words the next attack could decide this battle" Drew said as Max nodded in response.

Tracy looked at his girlfriend "she has never had this look of determination on her face, she must really want to battle Ash" he said looking away from the red head and turned his attention to the young champion.

~ The Battle ~

"Now I have to play it save, her Starmie knows blizzard so if I use dragon pulse there is the possible chance she'll try to counter with blizzard and I can make Salamence charge it then with thunder fang" Iris thought to herself trying to plan her next move carefully.

"Starmie use whirlpool" Iris looked at the water type specialist surprised that Misty is making the first move.

"Salamence slice right through it with dragon claw than charge Starmie with thunder fang" Iris said as her dragon flew straight for the whirlpool with his attack ready.

Ash saw this and smirked at what Misty was getting ready to use.

Just as Iris wanted Salamence went through the whirlpool with no problem and had it's thunder fang ready to attack, but both trainer and pokemon were stunned to see thy Starmie was also charging the dragon type.

When the two pokemon got close enough Misty smirked "now Starmie counter shield blizzard!" She shouted as Dawn, Brock and Iris had shocked faces while Ash had a smile.

Just as it was told Starmie spun rapidly and used blizzard to create a sphere of snow that pushed and damaged Salamence.

Salamence came crashing to the ground, the referee took a good look at the dragon type but it did not move a muscle from the spot it crashed down. "Salamence is unable to battle there for the winner is Misty" he announced as the crowd began to cheer loudly for the excellent battle.

"Return Salamence" Iris said, se looked at both her pokeballs "thank you for everything Salamence and Garchomp" she said looking at the two pokeballs. She looked up to see Misty walking to the center of the field, she did the same with a smile on her face.

When the two meet up she couldn't help but feel a bit upset that she lost, "you know I wasn't expecting for you to use a counter shield" Iris said to the older teen.

Misty smiled "will who said he could only use something useful like that" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Iris said holding out her hand, Misty gladly shook it "just don't lose to that blondie" she added on.

"I won't" Misty said smiling.

The announcer walked over to the girls "sorry Iris but you must exit the field so we can introduce the four finalist and the elite four" he said politely to the girl.

"Oh course, good luck Misty" she said as she ran out the field.

~ 20 Minutes Later ~

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you the four finalist of the tournament!" The announcer said with excitement in his voice, the crowd cheered loudly for the group of traitors "these four trainers you see before you are all friends, but now we get to see who is deserving of fighting our beloved champion, as the rules state each one gets to battle an elite four member of their choosing to fight, the battle will be a one on one if any challenge manages to defeat the elite they chosen they get to battle the champion but if more than one can win their battle those will battle it out to see who faces the champion" he turned his attention to the elite four standing before him.

He then turned to the traitors "alright since Max won in group A he gets to choose his opponent first, please come here" he said as the youngest of the traitors walked to him at the same time not talking his eyes off Barry.

"Alright tell me which elite you want to fight" he said moving the microphone over Max.

"I choose Barry" he confidently, "oh Barry any reason for him" the announcer asked him.

Max looked at the blond who had a smirk on his face. This made the young teen angrier "he battled my sister the other day and badly hurt her most beloved pokemon" he said into the mike.

"Oh I see, alright can we have the winner of group B come up" he signaled May to come over.

"Now darling who would you like to face" he asked the brown haired girl. "I want Bonnie" she said, as soon as she did the crowd roared with excitement.

"Oh I'm sure everyone loves that one, alright and your reason for choosing her" he asked.

"She humiliated my brother, but she only won that battle by a fluke" she said earning her some boos.

"Oh now this one while be a battle not to be missed, okay next up Gary" he called on the auburn haired teen. "Now Gary who will you be choosing" he said.

"My choice is Paul" he said looking at the intense teen.

"Now your reason" the announcer asked him.

"He looks like a strong opponent and I want to take him" he said, this made the crowd roar, they hadn't seen Paul battle ever since he became an elite four and were more than excited to him battle.

"Well that leaves Misty against Korrina and I'm sure that battle will also be a great one, now please turned your attention to the monitor to see the random selected schedule for tomorrows final battles" the announcer as everyone looked st the screen.

On the giant screen the first match would be May vs Bonnie, the second was Misty vs Korrina, the third would be Max vs Barry and the final one would be Gary vs Paul.

"There ate the battles set and locked in so make sure you're here early to watch every second of these intense battles" he said.

~ The Group ~

Everyone rose to their feet and begun making their way out the door.

"Wow those traitors seemed really confident" said Bianca.

"They really did, could they be planning something?" Anabel found it strange that they seemed rather calm about battling the elite four.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Dawn said.

"I agree with Dawn, we've seen their strongest pokemon not even be a challenge for the elite Bonnie or Barry" Cilan said

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't count them out" Serena said.

"What do you think Ash?" Anabel asked a rather quite Ash.

Ash snapped out of his thoughts to answer her question "oh I don't know those guys can't be unpredictable sometimes" he said calmly.

"About time you guys got here I've been waiting for like ever" Barry shouted at them as the group walked to the elite trainers.

"Would you relax Barry we haven't been waiting that long" Paul said.

"Are we all set to go than" Cilan said to the group.

"Yeah I'm starving" the champion said

"There's a shocker" Dawn said making everyone laugh as they exited the stadium and headed to their favorite restaurant.

In the distance a shadowy figured watched the elite trainers walk off into the distances, "those brats don't fear anything, well see if that's the case soon enough" the figure said laughing.

Ash sensed a dark aura somewhere behind them and turned to see where the figure was standing but saw no one there.

"Ash you okay?" Dawn asked him

"Oh yeah just find just felt like someone might of followed us out the stadium you know like a fan" he lied to her.

• All I have to say for my extreme lateness is work and black ops 3, I know not much of an excuse but the real reason is my account got hacked and then for some reason I couldn't upload, so I'm dearly sorry for that, I love this story so much and I can tell so many of you are enjoying it as well. Lately I haven't read a really good fanfiction so that just motivates me to keep on writing a good story for everyone. I'll update Wednesday so stay tune for that.

•A lot of you wouldn't mind me making this a AshxSerenaxDawn pairing I'll see about that no promises and for some concerned about making the elite four and champion to op will that's because it sets up the journey the traitors have to go through in Kalos to get stronger you know like after every gym leader they get stronger but that isn't what makes them so strong something else will.


	6. Chapter 6

The Kalos Champion Chapter 6

During the intense battle between Misty and Iris, we got a look back on the day Delia and Johanna met. Where the encounter ended in a battle to determine if Johanna would give up the location of Ash's whereabouts, in which Delia loses. The battle keeps raging on with Garchomp and Kingdra knocking each other out, Misty managed to win by using the technique Ash invented the counter shield. Afterwards the four remaining challengers chose the respected elite four trainer to fight against. Only the one that beats the elite four they chose can advance to challenge the champion. Now we find the group making their way to the stadium for the final day of the tournament with Bonnie's match being the first one of the day.

"You nervous Bonnie ?" Dawn asked the youngest of the group. She was worried for the blond because she hardly slept last night and even this morning she barely ate breakfast or even said a word.

Bonnie looked at the bluenette and gave her a grin that reminded her of Ash. "Not at all, more like excited, I was so excited I could hardly sleep last night" she said smiling.

"Maybe her and Ash are blood related" Dawn thought to herself looking at the determination in Bonnie's eyes. "Well it has been a while since you last had an official battle and someone like you just loves having an audience" she said to the girl.

"Of course I do what's the point in beating someone if no one can see" the young blond said.

"Yeah that's why Ash had princess get her own stadium" a irritated Paul said from behind the two girls.

Bonnie stuck her tongue out at the older boy, whilst Dawn giggled at the sight.

"I never did ask Bonnie, why did you want your own stadium" she asked, the young girl turned her attention back to Dawn. "Oh well honestly I didn't like battling in a chamber and no one was ever allowed to watch, so I told Ash and he had the league build me a personal stadium so everyone can enjoy my battles" she said smiling as big as possible.

"That's why challengers refer to you as the princess of Kalos" Paul said. He was probably the only one who ever complained about the stadium. Korrina had loved the idea and Barry was more on board with it than Ash.

"Jealous much" Bonnie said

"Spoiled much" he snarled

"Ash!" Bonnie said in a adorable voice

Ash turned his attention away from Serena to see Paul a little ticked off and Bonnie pouting with Dawn nervously smiling. He sighed knowing what the two are probably more likely arguing about, "Paul give it a rest the stadium is near completion" he said to his rest all he got in returned was his signature 'hmph'.

With that settled he turned his attention back to the Kalos queen, "sorry, those two are still arguing about the staduim" he said smiling.

Serena let out a soft giggle "Paul still can't get over that" she said.

"Maybe he wants his own staduim" Ash said with a playful smile, making Serena laugh knowing all to well Paul would hate that more than Bonnie getting her own.

"Why does he prefer solitary confinement ?" She asked the champion.

"Well he wants a fair fight, he doesn't want to know anything about an opponent before a battle, he thinks it'll be more of a challenge that way" Ash said. "Although you use to prefer knowing an opponents pokemon and strategy before a battle" he thought while looking at the strongest of the elite.

"He must bored stiff that no one has ever made it past Korrina" his train of thought was broken by the beauty next to him. "You have no idea, but the real problem is Barry, he whines like a baby" Ash said.

"That's a given he can be more hyperactive than Bonnie sometimes" she said, making Ash chuckle lightly at the all but fairly true statement.

A little ways behind Anabel smiled at the two teens, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time now she was actually happy Bianca convinced her to come.

"Penny for your thoughts" she snapped out of her trance and looked at her fellow frontier brain Cilan.

"I'm just really glad I came is all" she said smiling to the older teen.

"I know what you mean, I haven't felt this way since becoming a frontier brain" he said as he saw Anabel give him a weird look. "It's not that I don't enjoy being one, it's more like we never have a time to relax, since Ash and the others are so strong that trainers rather test their luck at the frontier" he added to his earlier statement.

Anabel looked at the group in front of her all the elite four expect Barry who was behind them with Bianca and Ash the champion. She knows what Cilan is feeling, some trainers hardly even get past the sixth gym anymore and since that can discourage a young trainer they rather test their luck with the frontier challenge. "I like it" she said as Cilan looked at her "I think of it more as a training method, we've had 8 trainers beat all of us and out of the 8, 3 were able to collect all the badges and face off against Bonnie".

Cilan smiled he never really thought of it that way, "training them huh" he thought to himself.

• 10 minutes later •

"All right ladies and gentlemen it is time to start the final day of tournament!" The announcer said amping up the crowd. "We'll being shortly with the first match of the day being Bonnie vs May" this made the crowd cheer louder.

~ **_The traitors_** ~

"Nervous May" Max said taking a seat next to his sister. They were currently in the challengers locker room along with Misty and Gary discussing their strategy.

May looked at him "a little actually" she said, this however was a lie she was absolutely nervous, the last time she battled an elite four member things didn't go so well for her precious Blaziken.

She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Misty smiling at her, this calmed the younger teen's nerves a little.

"Don't be, just stick to the plan" Max said with a confident smile.

"He's right May, if things go right they'll hold back" Gary said.

~ **_The elite four_** ~

"Yes finally I get to battle in front of an audience" said a happy Bonnie.

"You sure are excited Bonnie" Korrina said smiling at the young girl.

"There isn't any reason I shouldn't be" she said.

"Bonnie has the right attitude!" Barry said standing up holding a fist into the air.

"Lets make sure none of them even get close to Ash" Korrina said smiling.

Paul watched them smiling "sorry guys but that isn't going to work" he thought to himself.

~ **_The stadium_** ~

"Okay first let me introduce the winner of group C, May!" The announcer as the brown hair girl walked out towards the battle flied with a determined look on her face.

"Next with great honor I introduce to you Bonnie of the elite four!" He said as she walked out while fireworks went off.

"Was that really necessary" May thought angrily to herself.

"That's our Bonnie" Clemont said making the group laugh.

"All right this will be a one on one match, with the match being over when the others pokemon can no longer battle, now let the battle being!" He said as the cheers shook the stadium.

"Come on out Gallade!" Bonnie yelled as she released the Psychic/Fighting onto the field.

May looked at this Gallade no doubt it's strong but she wondered what the pokemon was wearing around it's waist, it was a belt with a stone matching that of the stone on Bonnie's necklace only it was bigger.

"No matter, I can win" she thought to herself ignoring the object "okay I choose you!" She said tossing the pokeball.

"Krookodile!" The pokemon ground/dark type roared.

If there was anything special about this Krookodile it's that it is wearing red sunglasses.

"Ash, now they're using your Krookodile" Cilan staring at the pokemon.

"Oooh that's their strategy use my old pokemon to get petty from the elite" Ash said with an amused grin.

"Should we tell Bonnie" the older boy said.

"Nah let her fight without holding back, I really don't care how injured it gets, I want her to enjoy herself" he said smiling.

"Gallade charge it!" Bonnie said as her pokemon ran toward the opposing pokemon.

"Keep it at range, stone edge" May said as Krookodile stomped one foot down to summon the rocks from beneath the ground and in the direction of the fighting type.

"Break through all of them with close combat" Gallade didn't waver as it used his move to break through the stone with ease.

"Damn it, it is strong" May thought to herself as she watched the pokemon break through stone.

Once Gallade got close enough it waited for his trainer next command, "ice beam!" With both hands used the attack at close range to send Krookodile sliding back to May.

May looked at the panting pokemon "she didn't finish it in one hit so she is holding back, she must know this Krookodile once belonged to Ash or could she be holding back just for fun, alright time to counter" she thought. "Now Krookodile charge it while using shadow ball" the dark type did as told and went forward while launching multiple shadow balls.

"Use detect so not a single one can hit you and when Krookodile gets close enough use close combat" just as Bonnie said Gallade's eyes glow blue as it saw the shadow balls coming at it in slow motion easily dodging them. When Krookodile came into range it prepared for the next move.

May smirked "now sending it flying with dark pulse" the dark type opened it's mouth and hit Gallade directly with it's attack, sending the pokemon sliding back to it's trainer.

"Not bad at all but that Krookodile isn't yours is it" Bonnie yelled out to May.

"Got that right, this is one of Ash's former pokemon who is currently traveling with Gary" she told the blond. May got a wicked smile from the shocked look on the young girls face "so she didn't know".

"No one wonder it's strong enough to go toe to toe with Gallade at half power" Bonnie thought looking up to her brother Ash. Her mouth basically could of hit the floor at what she was seeing, Ash was smiling.

"It's alright Bonnie, don't hold back!" He shouted down at her.

"Hold nothing back" she said to herself as she gripped her necklace, "how could I possibly hurt one of big brother Ash's pokemon" she thought herself. Although Ash said not to hold back she couldn't bring herself to hurt the creature, "Gallade!" She snapped back to reality as her beloved pokemon came crashing at her feet. It had taken another dark pulse directly "oh no Gallade, are you alright" she said to him.

"Gallade!" The pokemon shouted back at his trainer, "but that use to be one of Ash's pokemon" she said looking down at her feet.

"Bonnie nows not the time to be kind" Ash thought to himself.

Gallade had enough and went charging at the pokemon.

"Send it back with iron tail" May said as Krookodile easily dodged the charging Gallade hitting it with it's attack right in the waist wear it had it's mega stone. As it went back to it's trainer the belt came off and landed next to Bonnie's feet.

Bonnie looked at the item and back at her pokemon that was bruised and beaten but that didn't stop it from getting back up.

"Gallade" she whispered slowly

"Bonnie!" She flinched at the voice and looked up to see who yelled "Paul" she thought to herself.

"Listen don't forget what that stone means, don't forget thats one of the pokemon that turned it's back on Ash, don't forget your an elite four, Gallade isn't holding back because it wants to prove something, but it still needs you to show them that Ash is an amazing teacher" he shouted to the girl.

"Amazing teacher" she whispered

• **_3 years ago_** •

"Alright Gallade psycho cut" a 11 year old Bonnie said as her pokemon cut a stone in half with the sword made of psycho cut.

"He's getting better with that attack" she turned around to see a 13 year old Ash walking to her.

"Big brother Ash!" She yelled happily as she jumped into his arms giving him a bear hug. She missed her beloved adopted brother who was currently training for the upcoming Kalos league in a couple months.

"Sorry I was gone for a month" he said as sincere as possible. He truly does feel sorry for not being able to spend more time with the one person that loves him the dearest.

"It's okay I know your training will pay off, just like it did with Gallade" she said letting go of him.

"That's just because he has an amazing trainer" he said patting the girl's head. She shook her head "no thats because he has an amazing teacher" she said with a bright smile.

"You really think he got so strong because of me" he said pointing to himself.

She nodded her head as did her Gallade, she noticed that his smile disappeared "whats wrong?" She said concerned.

He looked at the young girl "I was just thinking if I was just an amazing trainer why did most of my pokemon turn their backs on me" he said sadly.

"Maybe if I was stron-" he was cut off by Bonnie, "your the strongest and the greatest teacher, they're the weak ones" he looked at the girl eyes who had a fiery spark in them. This made him smile that someone had such faith in him.

"Let me ask you this do you think I can win the Kalos league" he asked her.

"Of course there isn't anyone stronger than you!" She shouted with joy.

He patted her head once again "thanks princess" he said smiling.

"Besides if I ever see any of those people, I'll show them how strong you've made me and my pokemon, I promise" she said flexing her non existing muscles this made Ash laugh.

"Oh here I brought you this" he said as he brought out a case and opened them to reveal a mega stone and a galladenite.

Bonnie's eyes lit up as bright as stars "really for me" she said, he shook his head and she happily took the present.

"Look Gallade now we can become stronger together, thank you big brother" she said hugging him.

"Hey you two! Lunch is ready" they turned around to see Clemont shouting from the back patio of their house.

"Looks like lunch is ready, race you there" he said pulling away from the girl and sprinting off.

"No fair!" She pouted as she returned Gallade and ran after Ash.

• **_End of Flashback_** •

"Not so tough now are you, you're weak just like your big brother Ash" May shouted at her.

This snapped her attention back to the battle, she looked at Gallade who had anger in his eyes. "That's right, Ash taught me everything I know, he gave me strength, he gave Gallade strength" sensing the feelings of his trainer, Gallade grabbed the belt and looked at Bonnie in the eyes.

"Time to show them" she said to Gallade who nodded in response.

"You're wrong May, my brother isn't weak neither one of them are, Ash believes in me and I in him, now it's time to truly show you the power Ash gave me" she said as she touched her stone as four streams of energy came out and connect with the four coming from Gallade's, soon he was covered in a bright light that shone throughout the entire staduim.

"Is this" May said to herself as she watched the pokemon undergo a evolution.

~ **_The traitors_** ~

"She could mega evolve this whole time" Max said to himself with a shocked expression.

"Professor have you ever seen anything like this before" Brock asked the older man.

"No this is my first time ever witnessing a mega evolution" he said with his index and thumb cupping his chin.

"What so special about mega evolution?" Tracy asked Brock.

"It's a higher from of evolution some pokemon can achieve as long at the bond with their trainer is strong and as long as they have a mega stone" Brock explained, he than looked at the champion and his elite four "each one of them has one" he turned to Dawn and Serena "they do as well, that explains so much" he was more than surprised to see each of them having power that was unexplainably rare.

~ **_The battle_** ~

"This is mega evolution, our true power that we obtained with a bond stronger than you'll ever understand, meet mega Gallade!" Bonnie shouted as her mega now stood prouder than ever before.

May clenched her fist "damn it just how strong are you, how strong did Ash make you" she whispered to herself. "You're still weak, Krookodile multiple shadow balls" the dark type launch 8 shadow balls at the mega.

"Cut them all Gallade" the mega nodded and summoned up the sword like psycho cut.

"Professor whats with that psycho cut" Brock asked as he watched Gallade easily cut the shadow balls.

"I'm not even sure what to say, this girl and her pokemon are full of surprises" he said. "Just like when Ash was younger" he thought.

May was getting angrier as Bonnie was now making her look like a trainer that had a baby pokemon.

"Stone edge" Krookodile stomped the ground as the rock type move made its towards the mega and it promptly hit it's target, creating a cloud of smoke. "Not so tough even with that power up" May said mockingly.

Bonnie only smirked as the smoked cleared revealing Gallade standing on the attack. May looked shocked "damn it I got a head of myself and forgot rock type moves do almost to nothing against a fighting type" she said to herself.

As the attack disappeared Gallade landed gently on it's feet unaffected by the attack. "How you feeling Gallade" Bonnie shouted as the mega nodded his head signaling he was more than fine.

"Ahhh no I refuse to believe your this strong because of Ash!" May shouted at her opponent.

"Well you better start believing, my big brother trained me and it's because of his training that I can stand as one of his elite four" Bonnie said glaring at the girl.

"How!? How could he a had made you this strong ? Why would he help you so much and not me!?" May shouted as her eyes started to water up.

Bonnie flinched at this "whats the real reason you hate Ash?" She thought to herself "he made me this strong because I stuck by his side unlike you" she said to the older girl.

"Why should I have stuck by his side when he didn't stick by mines" May yelled as a tear slid down her cheek.

"No doubt now, she never wanted Ash to give up on his dream, she just wanted to be with him when he reached it" she thought to herself. "May let me ask you this, are you in love with my brother Ash?" She asked the girl.

May flinched at the question and looked up to where Ash was, who was closely watching her awaiting her answer "yes" she said.

Drew had a horrified expression on his face "this whole time even after 6 years this is why she never gave me a chance" he thought as he balled his hand in a fist.

"So that's why she distant herself when I told her about Dawn" Ash said as he looked at the Hoenn princess.

Dawn and Serena were literally trying to burn May with their glare.

"So that's why you wanted to talk him out of his dream because he hurt you so you wanted to hurt him" Bonnie said.

May nodded her head "yes I wanted to convince him to quit travel and quit meeting new girls Dawn was hard enough competition as it was, I just wanted him to be with me" she said.

Bonnie sighed "geez Ash with all the girls that like you, you think that charm would rub off on Clemont" she thought as she laughed a bit to herself. "Well I'm sorry that's the reason you did that to him but look up there, Dawn and Serena both love him but neither one would ever try to do what you did just to keep him" Bonnie said pointing to Dawn and Serena.

May looked up to meet the girl's stare and looked back down at her feet "no what I did was right and If I want Ash to be with me forever I'll defeat both of them" she said staring at the Kalos queen and the coordinator champion. "I'll start by defeating the girl he loves the most first" she added on as Dawn and Serena waited to see who she pointed, but both their faces looked shocked when she pointed at Bonnie.

Ash smiled to himself "guess she knows that I love my little sister the most".

Bonnie smirked "well I am his adorable, precious little sister of course he loves me the most" she said sticking her tongue at Dawn and Serena who both shook their head, "but your mistaken if you think you can defeat me" she said.

"We'll see about that, Krookodile full power dark pulse!" She said as the dark type stored the dark energy and shot it at Gallade as the attack went straight for the mega it broke the ground under it leaving a trail.

"Krookodile is strong not doubt about it, but like I said we're stronger, Gallade ice beam" the mega put both it's hands together and launch the ice move at the dark pulse. When the attacks hit each other to the surprise of the traitors Gallade's ice beam cut through the dark pulse.

"Krookodile dodge!" May shouted but it was too late as the ground type was hit by the super effective move and fell to the ground covered in buts of ice.

"Krookodile is unable to battle, the winner is Gallade and therefore the winner of the match is Bonnie" the referee said as the crowd roared for Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed and waved at the audience as her mega Gallade reverted back to a normal Gallade, she made her way toward the pokemon "thanks for not giving up on me" she said to her pokemon "Gallade" it said as he was returned to his pokeball.

She looked at May who was already making her way to the locker room, and for the first time since meeting May she felt happy to have battled her and so she shouted at the girl "May!" The older girl turned to the blond with a confused expression.

"Thanks for the great battle, it's been so long since I had last needed to use mega Gallade" Bonnie said.

"Yeah well whatever, I'm still coming for you Bonnie" May said turned around and continued to walk. "I'll be looking forward to it!" She heard Bonnie shout and she smiled to herself "just like Ash" she said softly.

~ **_The group_** ~

"Yahoo! Way to go Bonnie" Barry yelled at the youngest elite four.

"Bonnie sure has become strong" Clemont said next to his brother.

"Well she does have the two best brothers in the world" Ash said smiling.

"Wasn't it so sweet of Paul to remind her how great of a mentor you are" Korrina said nudging Paul with her elbow.

"S-shut up, I only said it so she wouldn't embarrass us by losing" he said.

"Sure it was Paul" Dawn said nudging his other side.

"Ugh I hate all of you!" He shouted as everyone shared a laugh.

"So Korrina ready for your match" Bianca asked the girl.

"You bet, Ash you said this girl was your first girl best friend right?" She said. "Yeah thats right" he said, "good as your current and only best friend I can't wait to crush her" she said cracking her knuckles.

"Please try to make it a bit entertaining" Cilan said

"Yeah Korrina I wanna see another awesome fight" Barry said.

"You'll all get it don't worry" she said giving a thumbs as she walked out and into the hallway.

While she walked the tunnel she saw Bonnie coming. "Nice job Bonnie" she said giving a thumbs up, "thanks now it's your turn" Bonnie said raising her hand for a high five.

Korrina gave her a high five and continued to walk towards the arena "remember this is to protect Ash" she said to herself as she exited the tunnel.

• Hope you enjoyed this chapter, give me some feed back. I have a favor to ask you all, I really don't know what mega Barry should get so I'll leave it up to you. Another thing I have thought about and I won't make this a AshxDawnxSerena so by the end of the shadow arc he should be with one or the other. See you guys real soon !


	7. Chapter 7

The Kalos Champion Chapter 7

 **Bold** text - Korrina's Lucario

 ** _Bold &' Italic_** text - Ash's Lucario

We had an amazing battle between Bonnie of the elite four and May, with May choosing Ash's former Krookodile to battle who was more than a match for Gallade at half strength. After discovering the Krookodile was formerly Ash's, Bonnie lost the sense to battle as she did not want to hurt a pokemon Ash once loved, but thanks to the effort of Gallade and encouraging words from Paul she remembered the day Ash gave her, her mega stone and the promise she made to him. After mega evolving Bonnie and the others discovered the truth of why May wanted Ash to quit his dream. In the end with the power of mega evolution Bonnie won proving to May and the traitors that is strong. Now are set up and waiting for the clash of Korrina and Misty.

"This is for Ash" Korrina said to herself as she walked out of the tunnel and made her way to her side.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to your the powerful Korrina!" The announcer shouted, the crowd cheered hoping for another great battle.

Korrina happily waved at the fans, "man it's completely different when your the one down here" she said to herself.

"Now I introduce the winner of group D Misty!" He said as the crowd cheered but not as loud as they did for Korrina. "Great to see they don't have a favorite" Misty said sarcastically to herself.

Korrina watched the girl carefully "I can't believe Ash would trust such a shady girl" she thought.

"Now let the battle begin" the referee said.

"Since Bonnie used Gallade guess I can use my strongest also" Korrina said as she threw a pokeball into the air and in front of her stood her most precious pokemon Lucario.

Misty did the same expect Korrina was shocked to see what pokemon stood in front of her. Instead of Misty having a water type, there stood a fire type, the fire starter for Unova it's funal evolution Emboar.

"Thought she was a water specialist" Korrina thought to herself.

The two girls glared at each other as if they were measuring each other, testing each other, waiting to see who would speak first.

"So you're Ash's former best friend" Korrina shouted

"Yeah, what's it to you" Misty said.

"I'm his current best friend, upgrade don't you think?" She said with a wink.

"Whatever not like care" the water trainer said with venom in her voice.

"By the way I thought you only used water types any reason why a fire type is standing there" Korrina questioned the girl.

"Well you're using a fighting and steel type so it was an obvious choice, and as you probably already figured out we're using Ash's former pokemon against you, this one is currently traveling with my boyfriend Tracy" she said smirking.

"You're right we did figure it out, but I'm not as nice as Bonnie" Korrina said with her own smirk.

"Well no matter this Emboar well be more than enough to take down Lucario" Misty looked at the aura pokemon's left arm "so it has the power to mega evolve" she thought.

"So what's your reason for betraying Ash?" Korrina asked

Misty gave her a confused looked but thought about May and figured Korrina thinks she has feelings for the champion as well. "Well that's not really any of your business now is it" she said.

"Whatever shall we begin"

"Sure, you can go first great elite Korrina"

"If you insist, Lucario aura sphere" the fighting type lifted his left paw and created the sphere of energy and threw it to the fire type.

"Emboar fire punch" flames exploded out of Emboar's fist and destroyed the sphere that was headed towards him. "Go flame charge!" It let out a powerful roar and charged Lucario as it was covered in flames.

"Stop it, power up punch" he stood and ready his attack waiting for Emboar. When it got close enough Lucario lunged to hit it, "fire punch!" Misty shouted as Emboar's fist caught fire and got boosted with flame charge. Both pokemon's fist hit each other and powerful flames spread out in all different directions.

"No way, Ash whats up with your former pokemon man" Barry said as he watched the pokemon in a stand still.

"I'd like to know myself Barry" Ash said.

"She'll win right Ash?" Dawn asked

Ash didn't answer her because he was too busy wondering how his former companions can match the strength of Lucario or was Korrina just holding back.

Both attacks exploded causing a massive shockwave with a cloud of smoke engulfing both pokemon. Misty and Korrina waited to see which one did more damage, when the smoked cleared it seemed both pokemon were fine.

"Is that Emboar really that strong" Korrina asked her pokemon, "Lucario" it said nodding his head.

"Emboar bulk up and than flame charge" Misty said snapping Korrina back into the battle.

"Lucario aura sphere" the aura pokemon launched his attack as the fire type used bulk up.

Luckily for Emboar he powered up in time and swiftly dodged aura sphere and was now charging at Lucario with flame charge, he was moving faster due to the pervious flame charge.

"Go charge it with power punch!" Korrina shouted, "no!" She heard Ash yell but Lucario was already charging at Emboar.

"Now arm thrust!" Misty commanded as Emboar swiftly launch his arm at Lucario and it connected sending the steel type flying back to Korrina.

"Lucario you okay?" She asked, he stood up and smirked, "alright we fight at full power now" she said.

"Emboar again bulk up" Misty said as the power house kept getting stronger.

"Lucario go bone rush" he summoned the ground type move and ran straight for the fire type.

"Don't let it hit you dodge" Misty said as Emboar tried his best to keep up with the now serious Lucario. "Damn now she isn't holding back" Misty thought, she snapped back to the battle as Lucario hit Emboar in the gut making slid back to Misty.

"Keep your head in the game Misty" she heard the elite shout.

"Alright than Emboar once again flame charge" she said.

"Seems she wants to get even faster to avoid big hits" Korrina thought "Lucario bone rush" the steel type once again went straight to Emboar.

This time Lucario was struggling to land a hit on the ground. "Now arm thrust!" Emboar heard Misty's command and hit Lucario directly with the super effective move.

"This isn't good" Korrina said to her self as the watched Lucario keep trying to hit Emboar but ever time getting sent back to her.

"Come on Korrina keep your head in the game" she looked at Misty who was currently smriking.

"Ash told us not to get cocky but do I ever listen no and now this pitiful excuse for a trainer is beating me" she scolded at herself.

"Now Emboar once again bulk up and than use flame charge" she said once again.

"Ahh what should I do, this is why Ash always has to tell me to not play around" Korrina mentally screamed at herself.

"Lucario!" She looked up to see Lucario barely managing to escape from Emboar.

 ** _Flashback 6 months ago_**

"Lucario you okay?" Korrina screamed as she just watched her beloved pokemon get hit by an aura sphere.

The aura pokemon took off the blind fold and stood up, shaking of dust "Ash how is Lucario suppose to learn anything when he's blind folded" she whined to her best friend.

"Well he should be able to see it coming with his aura" he said walking to the girl and her pokemon with his Lucario following him. "Maybe he doesn't have any aura" she said looking at Lucario "none sense everyone has aura just me and my Lucario have it stronger" he said.

"What about me ? Do I have any ?" She asked

"Of course you do, that's what makes your Lucario stronger than most he senses your aura and your strength with that he makes it his own" he said.

"So he gets strength from me?" She questioned pointing at herself.

The champion chuckled at her expression and nodded "yes but I already know what you're thinking and no you aren't weak, Lucario just needs more training" he said.

She looked at him "you know that whole being able to sense others feelings creepy" she said.

"Whatever but you really don't have anything to worry about your Lucario will be able to use aura someday"

"When do you think he'll be able to though?"

"I can't tell the future you know"

"You sure about that, I mean you can sense ones feelings and you can use aura which just amps all that up"

"Jealous because you still can't beat me in a sparring match" he smirked.

She stood up from where the duo was sitting and took a battle stance "it's been a while since we've sparred" she said excited.

"You're on!" Ash said standing to his feet and taking a fighting stance.

On top of a hill under a tree stood their Lucarios watching their trainers have fun.

" **Those two get along perfectly** " Korrina's Lucario said.

" ** _Well those two are the same in every way imaginable_** "

" **How do you figure Master**?"

 ** _"Ash and her are both energetic, they both care deeply for the pokemon they raise, each one at one point or another put the life of their pokemon before them and they each had to overcome a difficult obstacle in life to reach to strength"_**

 **"It sounds like they're perfect for one another"**

Ash's Lucario chuckled lightly " _ **yes but the two don't posses any love like that for one another, I can't tell one's feelings like Ash but he would of sense if she had some for him but the way he acts around seems she doesn't"**_

 **"Well enough about them, what about me master will I ever master aura to the extent of you or Ash** "

" ** _Maybe not or maybe yes that is entirely up to you"_**

 **"Me?** "

" _ **Yes you see**_ " he used an aura and enlarged it twice to normal size " ** _aura is connected to living things we draw our enough from but"_** he made grow again double " ** _we can get strength far greater than that"_** with that he made then sphere of energy disappear.

" **What's thetstrength you use Master!?"**

 ** _"I really wish I could tell you but Ash and me each had to figure it out on our own, I'm sure someday you'll figure it out"_**

"Hey you two lets get going!" They looked at Korrina who at the moment was running from Ash who had mud covering most of his body.

"Come back here Kor don't you want a hug!" The champion yelled.

"No!" She squealed with joy running from him.

" ** _Lets get going_** " Ash's Lucario said running down the hill.

While Korrina's watched for a little more " **power that's greater than life** " he said as he smiled and ran after everyone else.

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Lucario!" He heard his trainer scream as he dodge Emboar and smirked.

"What!? Lucario dodged with his eyes closed" Paul said surprised.

Ash smirked "so he finally learned" he said.

"So that training session you two had a while ago was for this" Bonnie said.

"Yes but back then he couldn't even sense anything around him, I guess he has found the power" the champion said.

"Go Emboar arm thrust don't stop until you hit him" Misty commanded.

Emboar charged Lucario with his attack, but each one failed to connect as Lucario was easily dodging each arm thrust.

"Korrina!" The elite trainer looked up at her best friend, "Lucario has found the strength to keep fighting now it's your turn to give him the power" he said.

"Right! Now Lucario with the bond we've shared since I was child, Let it be your greatest power Mega evolution!" She shouted as her stone begun to glow as well as Lucario's.

"Go attack it!" Misty shouted but Emboar didn't move a step, "listen to me!" She shouted.

"Why won't Emboar attack?" May asked her younger brother.

"It probably wants Lucario to power up, it wants a stronger opponent" he said watching Lucario evolve.

"Now witness our true power the power of Mega evolution!" Korrina said as Mega Lucario now stood in front of her.

"Mega or not it's still weak, go Emboar fire punch !" The fire type gladly charged the mega.

"Lucario grab it" with his new strength he easily grabbed it, "now aura sphere" she said and Lucario gladly used his attack to send the power house flying back to Misty.

"What!? Misty shouted "despite being injured it's still that strong" she looked up at Ash "just how strong did you make these" she balled her hand into a fist.

This rise in anger caught the champion's and maiden's attention as they both looked at the water specialist, they both knew something was wrong but what exactly was the source of this anger.

"Don't lose" Misty whispered to herself "don't lose if you do he'll think your weak!" She shouted.

"He?" Korrina whispered

"Stand up and fight Emboar!" She shouted as the fire type stood up as his flames burned brighter and hotter than before.

"His blaze has been activated" Barry said watching the fire type.

"Now flame charge plus fire punch plus arm thrust finish it" she shouted.

Ash was shocked at what he just witnessed not at the sheer stupidity of demanding her pokemon to unify three moves but at the fact that Misty's eyes were now bright red. Serena looked at him and then at Misty but couldn't tell anything different from her that would cause the shock expression on Ash.

Korrina looked at the girl and could see her eyes change from a crimson red back to her normal eye color. "What's up with her eyes?" She thought to herself, "Lucario it's time we finished this now bone rush" the steel type summoned the ground type move and charged the fire type.

"I thought the elite had a brain don't you see all those moves put together will annihilate him" Misty shouted.

"Please your moves won't even touch my friend with this move, now Lucario extreme speed" just as Emboar was nearing Lucario the aura pokemon disappeared right before it's eyes.

"What!" Misty shouted and jumped back when the Mega appeared in front her.

Suddenly an explosion of power covered Emboar and when the smoked cleared it was left standing but fainted.

"Emboar is unable to battle the winner is Lucario therefore the winner is Korrina of the elite four" the referee said as the crowd burst into a cheers.

• _**The group**_ •

"That was a close one" said Bianca

"Too close! Korrina you're getting fined for that one!" Barry shouted down to his fellow elite.

"And I'll kick your ass if you do anything idiotic as Korrina" Paul told him.

"But I'm just fining her" he said quivering in fear.

"Brother you've been quite for a while something bothering you?" Clemont asked his brother.

"I'll be right back" Ash said as he left the balcony.

"Is something wrong with Ash?" Bonnie asked Clemont.

Just as he was about to answer Barry stepped in "maybe he had the runs" he said proudly.

Dawn walked over to him and firmly hit him upside the head and walked away leaving him on the ground.

"I'm sure he's fine Bonnie" he said.

• **_on the field_** •

Korrina just returned her Lucario and was walking towards Misty, she had a lot of questions for the girl but before she could get to her the security team already was there.

"What the?" She said

They grabbed Misty and walked her out of the arena, "hey wait!" She protested and ran to them but was stopped by her bestfriend.

"Ash where are they taking Misty!?" She looked up at him to meet his eyes, she's done this many times but this time it was different she couldn't tell what was up with him unlike before she could instantly tell.

"Go back with the others alright we're having a one hour break okay" he said quickly.

Korrina was getting upset and Ash's being to walk away, she instantly grabbed his wrist "Ash tell me what's going on" she whispered trying not to shout out him.

"Go back with the others" he said as ripped his wrist away and walked away.

• **_The traitors_** •

"Why are they taking Misty?" May said as she watched the security take away her friend.

"I'm going down there and kicking Ash's ass" Tracy said as he stood up only to be brought back down by Brock.

"Calm down alright maybe she broke a rule or something" he said.

"It could be a possibility" Max said

"Maybe I could talk with Ash I haven't seen him in years but I am still his mother" Delia said.

"I doubt that would change anything Ms. Ketchum" Iris said.

• **_The group_** •

"Okay did we just see Ash blow off Korrina" Dawn said.

They watched Ash leave the field leaving Korrina behind leaving a lot of people including them confused as to what just happened.

"No that couldn't be what just happened" Serena said next to Dawn both with shocked expressions.

"Maybe she did something" Cilan said trying to ease everyone.

"I'm sure Ash has good reasons for doing what he's doing" Barry said smiling.

"I'm going down there to follow him" Bonnie said making her way to the exit of the balcony but pimped into Korrina.

"Korrina what did Ash say" Dawn said rushing to the girl.

"He said there will be a one hour break" she said.

"Aww come on I've been dying for a match already and he does this to me he is getting fined for this!" Barry shouted.

"Is that all he told you?" Bianca asked

"Yes why?" She gave everyone a dumb founded look.

"They mean why did Ash have security take Misty" Paul said straight forward as always.

"He didn't tell me" she said looking down.

"Why?" Bonnie asked

Korrina looked down at the younger girl who was worried for Ash "I'm sorry Bonnie but I'd like to know that myself" she said displeased she couldn't give the girl a answer.

• **_Ash_** •

He was waiting outside for his friend to arrive to help him with Misty, "why does she have that power this doesn't make any sense" he said looking up at the sky.

"I can answer that for you" the champion turned his head to see his childhood rival Gary standing there.

"What do you mean you can answer that for me" Ash said staring him down.

"Well if you want answers you have to tell your friend to leave us" he said.

"I won't leave master alone" the cloaked figured said.

Ash looked at the figure "it's okay just make sure the others are safe" he said.

The figure then teleported away from them, "oh so it's a pokemon" Gary said smirking.

"Alright let's talk" Ash said

• Unknown location •

"If seems those kids are awakening one by one master" a girl with purple and black hair told a man.

"Seems these kids won't be so worthless after all" the man said looking at the screen that had a picture of both Gary and Misty and of other teens.

• See starting to build up the plot for the second season can anyone guess what it is, see you everyone in the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter but next one will be awesome and I hope you'll enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Kalos Champion Chapter 8

During the battle between Korrina of the elite and Misty the water specialist, Ash noticed Misty's eyes change colors but what surprised him more was the others couldn't see it. After Korrina and Mega Lucario defeat Misty and Emboar, Ash has security take her into custody but before that called upon his friend for help. While waiting for the arrival of one friend an old friend comes to him knowing the answers Ash seeks that old friend was none other than Gary, so now we find the two childhood rivals staring each other down with Ash wanting an explanation.

"Well you just gonna stand there and look stupid or are you going to start explaining things Gary" Ash said eyeing his old friend.

Gary raised his hands up "chill Ashy-boy man you sure have changed in six years, but that should be expected right oh great champion" he said smirking.

"Yeah well when most of the people you thought cared for you and your dream just turn their backs on you it would change people, but I shouldn't flatter you traitors the guy I am today is thanks to the people I've meet in my new home" Ash said.

"Oh look at you just because you're champion now doesn't mean I think any different of you now than the day I tried to crush your dream" he was now grinning as he saw the champion ball his hands into a fist. He was now getting the reaction he wanted soon he would bring out Ash's anger.

"Enough about me, what was up with that anger Misty had and why were her eyes crimson red" the champion said.

"Oh I think you perfectly know what it was champion" he laughed.

"So you and Misty are working with him" Ash said clenching his teeth.

"Well I am but Misty and the others not really" Ash gave him a confused expression "you see Misty, May, Max, Iris and Tracy are what we call sleeping agents" he said.

"They don't seem to be average sleeping agents" Ash said.

Now it was Gary's turn to be surprised by this, "oh so you know about sleeping agents".

"Yeah I've been doing research on that organization for a while now but like I said those filthy traitors aren't your typical sleeping agents so explain" he said.

"Well first you must know what happened six years ago regrading why me and the others tried to talk you out of becoming a pokemon master" Gary said.

 **Flashback 6 years ago**

Gary was during research on pokemon of the Unova region while on his way to Driftveil City he was approached by a mysterious man.

"Are you the son of the famous professor of the Kanto region" the man asked.

Gary felt strange in the presence of this man "yeah what's it two yah" he said reaching behind for one o his pokeballs.

"I can assure you young Oak I am not here other than to help you achieve your most desired dream"

"Thanks but no thanks I don't need help from a stranger to become a professor" the young Gary said.

The man laughed "not that stupid dream I mean the one you original sought out to do becoming a champion a pokemon master" he said.

"I gave up on that dream a long time ago" Gary said with hiss in his voice.

"Yes you did but why was that?" He questioned.

"It was a dream that was never going to happen" he said now he was getting angrier.

"No thats not the real answer Gary Oak let out the truth".

Gary gritted his teeth "I told you already it was a stupid dream".

"No!" The man shouted making Gary flinch "speak the truth boy" he said calmly.

Gary didn't know what was happening to him, he felt sudden anger rise within him, he could feel something happening to him "I. . . I . . . He . . He took my dream away, it's all because of him!" Gary shouted as he was engulf in bright red energy.

"Yes thats it unleash the power of anger of rage of hate from within yourself release it all" the man said.

"Ahhhh!" Gary shouted as the energy disappeared, he than looked up at the man with glowing crimson red "why do I have this power?" He asked the man.

"All in do time I'll tell you but for now you must do something for me since I unleashed your new found power" Gary gave him a confuse look.

"What is that exactly?" He asked.

"You need to talk Ash out of becoming a pokemon master" the man said.

Gary grinned "easy with this power I'll wipe the floor with his pokemon" he balled his hands into fist.

"No you must not show your powers to him" the man said.

"Why not?" Gary raised an eyebrow for some reason he could sense the mans fear rising.

"You see your friend Ash is a dormant aura guardian" the man said.

"Aura guardian" Gary whispered he remembered reading about these guardians one of the famous ones being Sir Aron and remembering Ash saying he meet a descendant of the famous aura guardian named Riley who was training.

"I take it from your none surprised reaction that you know what these people are" Gary shook his head at the man.

"Ash told me he meet a descendant of Sir Aron in Sinnoh named Riley but to think he could be an aura guardian as well" he said getting angrier.

"I'll explain more later on but first you must not use your power against Ash and second find another way to stop Ash from becoming a pokemon master" the man said taking his leave.

"Why are you so terrified of Ash" Gary thought to himself as he saw the man walking away.

 **End of Flashback**

"That explains a lot but it doesn't explain the important parts like how you and Misty can use aura" Ash said.

"Thats actually pretty easy to explain you see where normal aura guardians use harmony, peace, love and other good things to use your aura we aura berserkers use hate, rage, anger to use our powers" Gary said smirking.

"How do the others have it though?" He asked.

"Well I needed to stop you from trying to become a champion so I needed to turn everyone against you, Misty needed a bit of convincing but she eventually agreed, May will all it took was telling her a lie or two, Max was more than happy to gain strength, Tracy gladly followed Misty, Iris would do anything to become a dragon master" Gary said.

"So this whole time they had aura powers as well" the champion said.

"No unlike you and me who can use aura naturally, Misty and the others are experiments" he smiled at the horrified look Ash gave him.

"You made my friends experiments!" Ash said with anger in his voice.

"First they're traitors and now friends make up your mind Ashy boy but they actually volunteered to be part of this experiment so please stay calm" Ash calmed down a bit. "You see after you left we shortly left for the Unova league where we meet with the man and he took us to his operations after explaining how the others would be able to use aura he implanted them with something callled auraonite" he said.

"Auraonite? Never heard of it" Ash said.

"That's because Sir Aron's grandfather ordered the aura guardians to destroy these now rare crystals this man figured out that implanting the crystals into the human body could give them the power to use the rage side of aura so in order to avoid a war they destroyed most of the remaining auraonite and they succeeded but the man was able to save some and passed it down through the generations, so everyone else aren't natural aura users so lets just call them aura appraisals" he said.

"You never explained how Brock and Delia went along with your plan" Ash still didn't want to call her mother after what she did.

"Well you see you aura guardians as you know can read minds but us aura berserkers can not do that instead we can control it to a degree"

"What do you mean to a degree?"

"We can only influence a part of the mind that has doubt in it and we can only control their mind for a bit"

"Meaning all you did was amp up the feelings of doubt they had"

"Yes and well Brock denied the experiment at first I did real mind control and while they implanted him with auraonite they altered his memories"

"Okay now explain why Misty was ready to use that power today"

"Oh well the only way to awaken an aura appraisal so they can become a aura berserker is to battle a aura guardian"

"That means Korrina and Lucario are"

"Aura guardians" Gary finished

"So in order for the others to awaken they need to battle either me or Korrina" Ash said.

"Yes that's why I suggested coming to this tournament to challenge Korrina but I never would of thought the champion would be you a aura guardian" he said.

"I won't let you get any where near her" Ash took a step forward.

Gary smirked and raised his hand to make a aura sphere only this one was bright red "I know the old man said not to fight with you but it can't be helped I need the others to awaken now" he said.

"Max won't stand a chance against Barry and same goes for you" Ash was being extremely careful around Gary now.

"So your basically saying the only one that will be awaken in this tournament is Misty well I can't have that can I" he said as launched the aura sphere at Ash.

Ash quickly put up a aura shield to blocked the attack but as soon as he did that a figure attacked him from behind him and he did what his instincts told him to do fight, so he launched his own aura sphere at the incoming target and hit it to stop it in its tracks. When the smoke cleared it revealed to be a pokemon more precise Gary's Electivire and Ash could clearly see the red aura beaming from the pokemon he turned around to see Gary now beaming with red aura.

"Exciting isn't it" he said.

Ash had no choice but to bring put his own pokemon "I need your assistants my friend" as soon as the pokemon emerged Electivire charged it.

The pokemon was none of than Lucario who actually needed to use some strength to hold of the electric type pokemon but quickly grabbed Electivire and tossed him to Gary.

"Master why do I see red aura coming from them" Lucario said telepathically to Ash.

"I'll explain later my friend but right now we just need to get back with the others and cancel this entire tournament they're after Korrina and her Lucario" he told Lucario.

"Understood we will protect them at any cost" Lucario took a fight stance and waited along side Ash to charge their opponents.

 **The Group**

"How long has it been?" Said a very impatient Barry.

"It's only been 10 minutes you idiot" Paul said annoyed at how his friend was complaining.

"I should go find Ash" Dawn said making her way to the exit but was quickly stopped by a hooded figure standing now in front of the exit.

"It's you" Cilan said staring at the figure.

"Out of the way" Dawn demanded

"Ash does not want his friends to leave here I am in charge of protecting all of you please do not try to leave" it said.

"Is my brother in danger" Bonnie said.

"Do not worry it's nothing he can not handle" it reassured her.

"These feelings aren't from a human this a pokemon using telepathy to speak to us" Anabel thought to herself.

"I don't care what you or Ash has to say if he is in danger we're going to help him so move" Serena said now standing next to Dawn.

"I'm sorry but I can not do that" the figure said to the girls.

"Hey you two just relax" Korrina said

"How can we do that? Aren't you Ash's best friend you should be the first trying to get out of here" Dawn said to the older girl.

"I want more than anything to do that but I'm doing what Ash told us to do he's trying to keep us safe if we try going to him we'll end up in danger and he'll have to try to protect us" she said.

Both girls avoided looking at her knowing she was right.

"I know you two are worried about Ash but my brother can always take care of any problem that he faces" both girls looked at Bonnie.

"She's right let's just do what Ash ask of us" Clemont said.

"All I know is he better not cancel this tournament right before my match is coming up" Barry said.

"I'm sure he won't do that" Bianca said.

"Who are you?" Paul asked the hooded figure.

"A friend of his, he gave me a purpose in life" the figure said.

 **Ash &' Lucario**

Gary fell to the ground while Electivire was sent flying back landing next to him.

"Face it Gary you aren't strong enough to fight me" Ash said making an aura sphere.

"Seems you aren't that little kid anymore" Gary said standing up.

"You're right but how about we talk a bit more about this organization that gave Misty and the others power what are they planning to do here in Kalos" the champion said.

"Well you see the boss said not to tell you" he said.

"Master just read his thoughts" Lucario said.

"I'm trying but something is blocking me from entering his mind"Ash said.

"Don't brother" Ash opened his eyes when Gary begun to speak "you can't read my thoughts same way I can't control yours" Gary said.

"Gary if your working with those people we will have problems" Ash said.

Gary smirked "well seems we will but for now your dealing with just me and Electivire" he said.

"Lucario we need to get back to the others quickly"

"Yes we'll end this now"

Both took a new stance ready to charge at them.

"Now Electivire aura move!" Gary shouted

"Aura move?" Both Ash and Lucario exclaimed with shocked faces.

"Crimson lighting!" Gary shouted as Electivire sparked out yellow lighting and soon changed colors to red and it shot it all at Ash and Lucario.

"Master!"

"Yeah"

The attack hit its mark as the lighting exploded creating a huge cloud of smoke.

 **The Group**

They were all anxiously waiting for Ash to return when they heard an explosion.

"That was loud" Anabel said as she turned to look at the exit as did everyone else.

"I will not move from this exit, I'm sorry" the figure said.

"Yeah well we're sorry too" Serena said as she grabbed her pokeball.

"I'm with you" Dawn said grabbing hers.

They were both ready to release their pokemons when Paul stood in their way. "Paul move out of the way" Dawn said "don't do anything stupid" he said looking at the girls.

"But Ash could be in danger" Serena said.

"I know but I'm sure he can handle it" he said not moving a muscle.

"I can assure you all Ash is okay" the figure said.

Both girls looked at each other before putting away their pokeballs.

 **Ash &' Lucario**

Gary was looking at the smoke awaiting for Ash and Lucario to appear "come on out Ash I can still sense you so I know you aren't did" he said still focused on the smoke.

Soon a aura sphere double the size was launched at Gary.

"Electivire protect!" He yelled as he jumped back and Electivire moved in front of it's trainer to use protect but it soon found protecting against an aura sphere of this size was difficult. As it struggle to make sure it didn't break through it's protect Ash and Lucario came rushing out of the smoke and charged Gary.

"You lose" Ash said getting ready to hit Gary with an aura sphere.

"Damn it" Gary thought to himself he knew if he blocked Ash then Lucario would easily take him down he was stuck between the two.

Ash was close to hitting his old friend when he felt a sudden shot of pain from his left side and he was sent back as soon as he fell, he saw Lucario get sent back as well getting hit by a water pulse.

"Sorry we're late took some time to fully awaken" the voice of a red head said.

"Well better late than never I always say" Gary said.

Electivire joined his trainers side as he was finally able to reflect the aura sphere.

"Misty" Ash stood as he watched his former best friend who had crimson red eyes like when she battled Korrina.

"Ash" she said as Floatzel stood next to his trainer.

"You guys love using my pokemon" the champion said.

"Correction they love not having a clueless trainer" Misty said.

"Now I know you're strong Ash but not even you can take the both of us especially considering your heart isn't into it" Gary's statement was true and Ash knew it.

"Master I know it isn't my place to tell you what to do but we must protect Korrina at all cost" Lucario told him.

"I know but I can't let them be consumed by their rage, if there is something I can do I must try it for their sake" he said.

"Gary what are they doing?" Misty asked as she watched them not make a move towards them.

"Probably speaking to each other" he answered.

"Like telepathically" she said and he nodded his head.

"Misty tell me why did you turn into this" the champion said looking at her.

"First your little blond friend asks me and now you can't I just want power" she said coldly to him.

"I know you Misty you always have a reason for doing things"

"Always had, people can change a lot in 6 years Ash"

"So I've been told"

"Besides what my reasoning for doing this six years ago doesn't concern you oh great champion"

Ash sighed "I won't let you hurt my bestfriends, my family or anyone" he said as blue aura started to flow out of him.

"What's he doing Gary?" Misty asked as she took a defensive stance.

Gary did the same "he's getting serious".

"Lucario get to the others and tell them not to worry I'll be there soon" Ash told him.

"Understood" Lucario left without hesitating knowing what Ash was about to do.

"Oh now you plan on fighting four of us alone" Gary said.

Ash smirked "like Misty said people change in six years, I've learned not to do things on my own" he said as he grabbed a pokeball "I gave you my old friends a chance to back down but you leave me with no other choice in order to protect them all I'll stop you two right now" he tossed the ball into the air.

"What is that?" Misty asked looking at the frog humanoid pokemon standing before them.

"That's a Greninja the final evolved form of Froakie one of three starter pokemon of this region, it's a water and dark type pokemon" Gary said good thing he studied this region before coming here.

"Greninja my friend I need your power to protect everyone I love, please connect your heart with mine, let your pain be mine let my strength be yours let us unite to protect everyone" as soon as Ash finished saying this water engulfed the water type.

"Okay don't even ask me what that is because I have no clue" Gary stated before Misty could ask.

When Greninja finished syncing with Ash the water disappeared and there stood the famous form once known as Ash Greninja.

"Red and black?" Gary though.

"This is a powered up Greninja once known as Ash Greninja but now better known as Greninja aura form" Ash stated to the two as Greninja opened his eyes to reveal them being as blue as Ash's.

"So what your saying is this pokemon can use aura?" Gary asked.

"No because of our connection it can use my aura" he answered him.

"So now we're up against two aura master basically" Misty said.

"Yeah, since Gary used an aura move on me it's only fair we use one now Greninja aura shurikens" Ash said as his water type clasped his hands together and formed two shurikens.

Ash stood next to him and tool out a pair of aura gloves "now lets dance" he said as the two charged the four.

"Dude so lame" Gary said as he charged him.

 **The traitors**

"I wonder if Misty is alright" Max said as he and the others patiently waited for an announcement.

"I bet your more worried about the tournament being canceled" May said.

"Non sense we know how much Ash loves battling there is no way he'd cancel the tournament" Drew said.

"To be fair Drew you don't know Ash very well" May said.

"To be fair it's been six years so we don't know Ash anymore" Brock said.

"But you'll still help him right" Delia said to the traitors.

"Of course we will, we'll do our best to try and bring him back to you and put this whole champion thing behind him" Tracy said.

"It's crazy to know he was able to become champion" May said, ever since first knowing Ash was the champion she has found herself wondering if she had stayed by his side would she already be a top coordinator by now.

"I personally think Ash cheated his way to become champion" Max said.

"Sounds more like jealously to me Max" Drew said with a grin.

 **The group**

"Ash is so cruel for making me wait for my match" said Barry as he cried anime style tears while leaning over the railing.

"Don't worry the hour is almost up and the tournament well be back on track" Bianca said patting her crush on the back.

As they laughed at Barry whining they turned around to the exit as Lucario came bargaining in "Lucario!?" The figure said.

They faced each other as though they were communicating with each other expect the rest of the group couldn't hear the figure speak.

Anabel could feel the worried feelings Lucario was having she could easily tell that Ash was in some sort of trouble.

"Excuse us but can you tell us why Lucario is here?" Cilan asked the figure.

"It is nothing to worry over" it said.

"I'm sick of hearing that stupid excuse!" Bonnie shouted as the entire group looked at her "tell me where my brother is now" she said looking at both pokemon.

"I'm sorry but I can not do that" the hooded figure said once again.

 **The battle**

Misty was for the three time already sent face first into the ground "Gary this isn't working!" She shouted getting back up.

"Well excuse me for not knowing how strong Ash really is" he said.

"I think you two should just give up already" Ash said.

"Oh that is such a kid thing to say!" Misty shouted.

"Who do you think you are Iris!?" Ah shouted back.

"Achoo" Iris let out a sneeze "what the heck was that?" She thought.

"Oh grow up!" Misty shouted

"You're one to talk!" The champion shouted back.

"Who's the older one again?" Misty said.

"Enough!" Gary shouted "now Misty if you could kindly give all your energy to Electivire that'd be great" he said calmly.

She shook her head as she closed her eyes and started to transfer all her aura energy to Electivire as Gary did the same.

"No way I'm letting that happen" Ash said as he charged them.

Floatzel intercepted him and used surfed. Ash stare at the giant wave heading for him "Greninja use dark pulse" he said as he ran back to the pokemon's side. Greninja launched the dark move at the center of the surf cutting right through it and hitting Floatzel causing the water type to faint.

"To late Ash" Gary said standing next to a powered up Electivire.

"Greninja get behind me" Ash said as Greninja went behind him and Ash put up an aura shield.

"Oh this attack isn't for you" Ash put the shield down and charged them as he saw Electivire's target was the staduim. "Now crimson lighting!" Gary shouted as the the red lighting now stronger than before was shot at the staduim.

"No!" Ash shouted as the lighting near the stadium everything was going in slow motion for him as the attack neared it's target and there was nothing the aura guardian could do.

As the lighting was a few feet the hooded figure appeared before the attack and raised one hand with that the attack went multiple directions avoiding the staduim.

• I really hope you all enjoy this chapter I know it's different from other chapters but it's really more of a taste for season two cause thats gonna be completely different from this. Next chapter we will get back to the original plot of this story. Another note I was wondering how many of you would like to read about Ash &' his friends journey up to the point he becomes the champion you know a prequel to this story letting you see the adventures, his training to become a aura guardian and facing the elite four and the previous champion. I'll see you guys soon hopefully (trollolol) just kidding I'll update before valentine's day.


	9. Chapter 9

The Kalos Champion Chapter 9

After taking Misty into custody and putting the tournament on hold, Ash was confronted by his old childhood friend and rival Gary Oak who explained to him that he too can use the mysterious energy of aura. After explaining what made him turn on Ash and after a brief battle where it seems as Ash was ready to end it Misty intercepts him revealing that she has fully awaken. Ash eventually figured out that their target is Korrina who is an aura guardian without knowing it herself so Ash sent Lucario to keep her safe from any harm. While that took place Dawn and Serena began to get impatient and where ready to battle the hooded figure who stood in their way who was told by Ash to keep them away from any danger they eventually did calm down. After Ash and Greninja were close to victory Gary and Misty gave every ounce of their remaining strength to Electivire who was ordered by Gary to attack the stadium full of people and that's where we find ourselves now.

"No!" Ash shouted as the lighting near the stadium with his aura vision he could clearly see the attended target where his family and friends.

To him everything was in slow motion as the attack neared the stadium and he felt utterly helpless not being able to stop the attack. As the lighting got closer and closer he felt deader inside as he was only a few feet from losing everyone, but just as the attack neared the hooded figure appeared before the attack and raised his hand to send the attack flying multiple ways avoiding the stadium.

With a shocked and tearful expression Ash shouted at the figure "thank you!" He said.

"My friend the hour is almost up if you do not return the others will stop at nothing to find you" it said to him telepathically.

"I see" with that Ash turned to Gary and Misty "it seems your saved by the bell I suggest returning back to the others, we'll finish this after the tournament" the champion said glaring at them.

"Fine by me Ashy boy" Gary who was clearly exhausted smirked at him.

Ash returned his Greninja and walked away from the two traitors "keep an eye on them for the rest of the tournament" he told the figure who disappeared as soon as he finished that.

Gary watched him and as soon as he was out of sight he fell to one knee and gasped for air "that was not as easy as I planned" he said.

Misty rolled her eyes at him "well for one he's champion to the strongest region and two he's a aura guardian what part made you think it was going to be easy" she said to him.

"Well I was hoping he'd take it easy on me but clearly it was the opposite" he said.

"I know what you mean he was ruthless against us he really loves those people" she said.

"Well we should go back to the others" he said returning Electivire and standing up. Misty did the same with Floatzel "maybe we should go to the pokemon center first and change clothes" she said as he nodded his head and walked away from the staduim.

 ** _Ash_**

He was walking the halls making his way back to the others while lost in his thoughts "May's reasoning for her betrayal were because she was in love with him and felt I had chosen Dawn over her" he let out a sigh of frustration "I honestly don't understand how girls fall in love with me" he said in a whisper.

He suddenly heard a chuckle from behind him and instantly turned around to see the hooded figure standing there "what's so funny?" He asked it.

"You of course, you plunder on knowing why these girls fall for you honestly guys your age would kill to have your luck with the ladies" it said.

"Didn't think you were capable of teasing" Ash said.

"Well there is a lot I keep hidden but the boy and girl are headed to the pokemon center" it said.

"Good less people to worry about"

"I'm afraid not because they well come here"

"I'll just move the tournament faster and tell Barry to finish his match quickly so Paul can win via forfeit" the champion said as they continued to make their way to the group.

"Lucario said you were going to cancel it" it said.

"Original I was but the fans would of been so disappointed and I knew the traitors might protest this and so would Barry so I have no choice but to allow it to continue" Ash said.

"I well I'll return to keeping an eye on them if you don't need anything else" it said.

"No that's all really keep a close eye on them" he said and with that the figure teleported away.

Now Ash stood at the entrance to the balcony "oh man Dawn and Serena are gonna kill me, not to mention what Bonnie might do" he shook in fear imagining all three girls exploding at him.

He pushed the door although hesitant did it anyways and as soon as the door opened Dawn tackled him to the ground completely ignoring the fact that he was dirty.

"Ash I was so worried" she said as she rubbed her cheek with his.

"He's my brother I was the most worried" Bonnie said tearfully as she jumped on her brother next to Dawn.

"I'm sorry I worried you two but I really have something important to say and I really can't do that with you two crushing me" he said.

"Sorry!" Both girls shouted as they got of him and helped him up.

"Thanks" he said to then as he turned to Serena "I can explain" he hesitantly said afraid to say the wrong thing last thing wants is a slap to the face.

She raised her left hand and he closed his eyes and waited for impact but soon left two arms wrap around his neck and heard crying, he opened his eyes to see Serena's beautiful honey colored hair. She was crying into his shirt and had her arms firmly wrapped around his neck "Serena don't cry" he whispered into her hair.

"How can you ask that of me when you do idiotic things" she said into his chest.

"I didn't mean to worry you" he said.

"I know you didn't but still look at you covered in dirt and you smell like smoke, what were you doing?" She said as she let go and wiped her tears away.

Ash gave her a apologetic look and she knew what that meant, it meant she wouldn't be getting an answer and she was ready to fight but didn't because Korrina came behind him and gave him a right hook on the head.

"Owww Korrina!" The champion said in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Oh man up! I bet whatever idiotic thing you were doing left more bruises!" She shouted at him.

"Glad to see you were worried" he sarcastically said.

"Well she does have a right to do that" Anabel said standing next to him.

The champion stared at her amazed at how much anger she was feeling right and how composed she was being, Anabel could know sense his fear and smiled at him "this isn't over" she said making Ash nervously gulp.

"Okay before anymore questions I need to tell Barry something" he said turning to his blond friend.

"What's up?" Barry said

"Listen your battle with Max, I don't need a repeat of the last two battles okay I want you to finish it quickly understand" he said.

"Oh come on Ash this is my first battle in months" Barry whined as he looked at his friend.

"I'm serious Barry end it quick there is no more time to be playing games" he gave Barry a serious look.

"Alright but you gotta battle me when we get home" he said.

Ash gave him a big smile "you got it" the champion said.

"What about me?" Paul asked

"If Barry finishes Max off quick than you don't have to worry about your match at all" Ash told him.

Paul gave him a confused look "what do you mean?" Ash looked at him "I'll explain later but I got to start the tournament now" he said as he ran out the door.

"I'm going with you this time" Cilan said as he ran after the champion.

"There here goes again" Bianca said.

"It's Ash you can't be that surprised after all" Anabel said.

 ** _The traitors_**

"Ash is back but Gary and Misty haven't returned yet" Brock thought to himself as he saw the champion run out the balcony.

"You thinking the same thing right?" Tracy whispered to him.

"Yeah, Ash has come back but Gary and Misty haven't" he said.

"Do you think he you know"

"Doubtful that isn't Ash's style"

"Like you earlier we don't know him anymore"

"True but I doubt he would resort to that no matter what Gary says or does"

"Are you sure about that? Tracy questioned his friend.

Now Brock plundered on the question "I'm not so sure about anything right now" he said standing up.

"Huh? Going somewhere Brock" May said.

"Yeah I'm going to look for Gary" he said.

"I bet he's just flirting with some girl" Max said.

"Well I'm going to make sure" with that he left the group and made his way to find Gary and Misty.

"Usually he wouldn't be so worried about Gary or am I just imagining things" Drew said to the remaining teens.

"Maybe he has a bad feeling after all we just saw Ash take Misty away" Iris said.

"You don't think my Ash would do anything to harm Misty" Delia said.

"Ash has changed but no way he would ever hurt anyone" May said.

Drew gave her a look for the who knows how many times ever since hearing she had feelings for the Kalos champion.

"Attention everyone our champion has decided to end this hour break early!" The voice announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"Awww man Gary might miss my battle" Max said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sure Brock will find him soon" May said.

 ** _The group_**

"Yes!" Barry cheered as he heard the announcement.

"Calm down you idiot" an irritated Paul said.

"How can you expect me to calm down it's time its finally time for me to battle! Yahoo!" He yelled as he exited the balcony.

"Man he sure is full of energy" Dawn said.

"Your telling me" Bianca said not realizing it came out sounding wrong.

Serena gave her a grin "oh whats that suppose to mean?" She said.

Instantly the other blond blushed "n-not like that Serena g-get your head out of the gutter" she stuttered as she waved her hands around.

"I don't get it" a confuse Bonnie said.

"Thats because you don't need to get it" Clemont said moving Bonnie away from the girls.

 ** _The battle field_**

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen now that our break is over we're back with a battle between Barry and Max" the announcer said as the crowd cheered hungry for a battle. "I knew you were ready, now introducing first the second strongest of the elite four Barry!" He said and the stadium shook at the screams of the fans.

"Finally I get to show everyone my power" Barry thought as he walked to his area.

As Max entered the field he was absolutely full of joy, he's participated in every league and has challenged most of the battle frontier but this was different from any of that. Here he had thousands of people watching him and most of them were against him for the first time people wanted him to lose but he will not.

"My first lost will not be to him" Max said staring down Barry who was oblivious of the glare as he was busy waving at the crowd. "May and Misty lost because they were cocky not to mention angered their opponent and then there is mega evolution" he said eyeing the stone in Barry's belt. "How could Ash given them so much power" the young teen balled his hand into a fist thinking of Ash.

"Yo!" He looked at the Barry who just called him "please send out your strongest pokemon I don't this fight ending to soon" the elite said and this angered Max.

"You'll regret that!" Max said as he threw his pokeball, from it came out Sceptile.

"Aww come on I said strongest, not the one that got knocked out in one move" Barry said clearly disappointed in the pokemon.

Max growled at the comment "that's it! I'm sick of you and all of you for that matter" now turning his attention to the balcony full of elites "I'll defeat him first and than the champion".

What happened next only ignited the young teens rage towards them. Ash was laughing at him "you think you're anywhere near our level" the champion said looking at the boy.

"I've made it to the finals of the Johto and Hoenn leagues and I won the Kanto league something you were never capable of Ash" Max said with a smirk.

"You're right but what I didn't hear was you make the finals in the Sinnoh league oh that's right you never even made it to the top 16 in that tournament and on top of that you never even defeated a single one of the Kanto elite four" now the champion smirked.

"I-I wasn't prepared but at least I won the tournament!" He shouted.

"Good for you but look where you are Max, getting ready to have your asses handed to you just like your sister and Misty" the champion said coldly.

Max was ready to say something to him but was interrupted by Barry a very very impatient Barry.

"Ash! Sit down it's my turn to battle so no more delays, so sit down and shut it well yah!" Barry said looking at his friend who chuckled "fine look I'm sitting". "Thank you now come my beast of terror show him true power!" Barry said as he released his pokemon, "Tyranitar!" The ground an dark type shouted causing a gust of air to be blown.

The first thing Max noticed was the chest piece that covered the center of it's body "mega stone" he whispered. "Now Sceptile cover it in a tornado of leaf storm!" He said as the grass type surrounded the ground type with its attack "now into the attack with leaf blade use the leafs as camouflage" it went inside with leaf blade ready.

"Oh wow thats so cool" Barry said with sparkles staring at the combo. "Tyran!" Barry snapped out of admiration to see his pokemon being hit with leaf blades, "sorry Tyranitar" he said bowing his head "okay lets get to it Ash said no playing, lets show them the ultimate bond we share together" he touched his stone causing it to react to Tyranitar's.

"What!?" Max was surprised to see him mega evolve so early.

"Tyranitar!" Now this roar caused a gust of wind to blow out the leaf storm and send Sceptile sliding back to Max. "Behold the power of a true mega one at full strength" Barry said proudly.

"You two could learn from him" Ash said to his sister and bestfriend who just puffed their cheeks.

"We're not scared, we still have type advantage go leaf blade!" Max shouted as Sceptile ran at the mega with no hesitation.

"Tyranitar send it flying, aerial ace" the ground type's claws glow as it uppercutted the grass type sending it into the air.

"No! Sceptile flip around and use solar beam!" It did just that an charged up for the attack.

"That isn't going to work at all" Barry said looking at the airborne pokemon charge the powerful attack.

Once Max saw he was done charging solar beam he put his plan into action "wait for it" he said as Sceptile began to descend downwards "now fire it!" It shot the attack and just like Max planned it came down with power as it took a shape of a arrow.

"Ooooh now thats new and impressive" he said watching the beam go down following it with his head "maybe I should-" he was cut of by the attack hitting Tyranitar and causing a huge explosion "too late for that" he said as he squinted his eyes to avoid debris.

"That should of at least did some damage but I can't let up" Max thought "now Sceptile leaf blade" he said right as the grass type landed.

"Fire fang" Barry said as Tyranitar came out of the smoke with not a single sign of a scratch on it and before Sceptile could jump back the ground type with fangs of fire bite into the leaf blade causing another explosion of power.

"Sceptile!" Max yelled hoping some how his pokemon managed to survive.

When the dust disappeared it showed a very injured Sceptile standing in front of mega Tyranitar. "Oh wow it's standing" said a very impressed Barry, suddenly the grass type begun to glow green "growth" Max whispered.

It instantly grabbed on to the ground type "good now get that energy back up mega drain" but before Tyranitar could send it back the injured pokemon jumped on the mega's back where it couldn't reach and began to suck it's energy.

"No!" Barry said now panicking to come up with a plan.

"Yeah not so tough now" Max said as his pokemon showed signs of healing while the dark type struggled to get Sceptile off it's back. Now feeling fully restored Sceptile saw Tyranitar collapse and got off it "looks like its over" Max said proudly.

"Whew thank goodness you came up with a plan pal because I couldn't think of anything" Barry said smiling while Max had a confused look on his face and it was replaced by one full of surprise as he saw the mega stand up roaring at Barry. "Hey shut up I'm not Ash or Anabel I have no idea what your saying" Barry said as he moved his finger around in his ear.

"How much power do you have!?" Max shouted.

"Oh a lot probably more than you Sceptile to suck up actually" the elite said smiling.

"Well thanks to your idiotic ways now my Sceptile is powered up and stronger than ever, go leaf blade!" He said.

"Stop it with earthquake" Barry said as Tyranitar stomped on the floor causing the battlefield to shaking making Sceptile wince in pain and stop at the center of the field. "Keep going!" Max shouted but clearly the pain was to much for it, "well this has been fun but I'm bored so lets end this now Tyranitar time for our own combo go giga impact! And aerial ace" Barry said and his mega charged Sceptile who by the time it opened it's eyes he got hit with the combo and was sent flying pass Max and crashing into the wall.

"Sceptile is unable to battle therefor the winner is Tyranitar and Barry of the elite four" the referee said as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Tyranitar de-evolved as Barry came up to it "that was easy" he said as his pokemon hit him with his tail causing the elite to fall face first into the ground. "What was that for!?" He shouted but got the silent treatment "whatever return" he returned the angry pokemon and stood up to go shake Max's hand.

"Hey Max that was a great" he stopped when he turned around and there was no sign of the young teen "well thats not very sportsmanship behavior" the elite grunted.

 ** _The traitors_**

"Max!" May called out for her brother as she saw him walking out of the battle field, she stood up to follow him but Tracy stopped her.

He put a hand on her shoulder "it's his first lost May maybe we should give him some space" he said as the princess gave a displeased look knowing he was right she sat back down.

"Don't worry May he's a strong kid, he'll pull through and get even stronger" Iris said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" she said with a weak smile.

"Yes one must taste defeat before they can acknowledge true strength" the teens turned to Professor Oak as he spoke.

"You all really think this defeat will make him stronger" she said.

"Of course this lose will just give him a drive to be better" Delia said as she felt heartache saying those things reminding of Ash and that moment of weakness she had for trying to rid him of his dream.

"Well at least when Gary comes back he can talk to him" May said.

"I think that would be a great idea" Tracy said.

 ** _The group_**

"You see its not that hard to not play with your opponent" the champion looking at Bonnie and Korrina.

"Oh shut it will yah before I do it for you" Korrina said holding up a fist.

"Jeez we heard you the first time we get it alright" Bonnie said crossing her arms together and pouting.

"Yeah light up on them a bit Ash" Serena said stepping closer to Ash.

Dawn got in between pushing the honey blond away from the now nervous champion "oh no" he thought to himself.

"What was that for!?" Serena shouted

"What ever do you mean?" Dawn said cutely trying to sound innocent.

Serena growled at her best friend as Ash slowly backed away to allow them to squabble without involving him.

"Wow the champion still afraid of a couple gorgeous girls" he flinched when Anabel came behind him.

"Ahh it's just you" he said relieved the girls didn't notice him backing up.

"Geez way to make me sound non important" the maiden said pouting.

Ash nervously laughed "ahh come on you know I didn't mean it like that An" he said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not Serena or Dawn that won't work on me" she said with a light tint of blush.

"Yeah someone has forgotten I could sense feelings" the champion said in a teasing matter as he drew closer to her.

Now she was blushing red "yeah I regret that now" she said as Ash was mere inches from her face but she could sense something deep in him and she smirked "but you know I'm still better at teasing" she said putting her nose to his.

Now it was the champions turn to blush at this bold move "damn Ash how could you forget she is the one that taught you" he yelled at himself in his thoughts.

"Oh now I sense something else" she said hugging him a while she was still blushing red.

"Ahem!" Cilan said loudly and pretending to cough.

The two separated from each other as quick as lighting "oh hey Cilan" Ash said rubbing the back of his neck.

"A word please" he said and Ash nodded leaving Anabel.

"So whats up" the champion sad not looking his friend in the eye.

"Well I was just wondering who might the hooded figure be?" Cilan asked he's meet the figure before but has never known its identity but now he wants to know as he knows it's a pokemon.

"Come on you know I can't tell you that" the champion said.

"Well either you tell me or I can tell the most fearsome duo on this planet" he said smiling.

"Oh you wouldn't" Ash said shocked that his friend would resort to blackmail.

"Hey it's your own fought for always getting that way with her ever since the two of you first kissed" he said.

This the champion couldn't denied whenever he would go check up on the brains, he and Anabel spent the most time together and after Ash could finally sense feelings he would tease her but today was the first time she ever teased back like that could he have feelings for her, "It's just harmless teasing" he said.

"Yes but that can lead to more and you know it, soon you'll have three of them to deal with" Cilan said.

"She knows its just teasing we both do" he said.

"Oh really than why were the two of you blushing like crazy" the frontier brain smirked at his friend "wait a second we're not discussing that now are you going to tell me who this hooded figure is?" He asked.

Ash sighed as Cilan smiled "fine come with me" the champion said as the two once again left the others.

• Told you I would update before valentines day, so what do you think of this chapter let me know leave a review and also can you guess who the hooded figure is?. Also now I added Anabel into the mix for Ash, I always did like their moments in the anime, well I'll probably update again before valentine's day and on that day I'll post a little story involving Ash, Dawn and Serena. Well see you guys soon leave a review I like when you guys give me more ideas for the story.


	10. Chapter 10

The Kalos Champion Chapter 10

 ** _Ash &' Cilan_**

"Where are we going exactly?" Cilan asked as they entered the forest and went further away from the staduim.

"Well if my friend is to reveal his identity to you, it's only fair we make sure there is no chance of anyone spotting him" Ash said as the went deeper into the forest until they came to a stopped. "Alright here is good enough" he said as Cilan stopped in his tracks "my friend I need you to te-meet someone" the champion said into the forest.

"Re-meet? Have I already meet this pokemon?" Cilan thought.

Suddenly the hooded figure appeared in front of the duo "hello Cilan" it said.

"You know my name" he said pointing to himself.

"Of course I do not easily forget those who have helped me in the past" it said as it removed the hood.

"Mewtwo!" Cilan shouted but immediately had his mouth covered by Ash.

"Keep it down or someone might hear us" he said as he released his friend.

"Sorry but it was a big shock, why are is he even here?" The older teen questioned.

"Well you see it happened about 1 year ago when I first became champion" Ash said.

• **_1 Year Ago_** •

Ash looked out into the forest, he was at the top of the mansion he was wondering what he should do now that he was crowned the Kalos champion. "I never thought this day would come" he said.

"Of course it would old friend" Ash jumped when he heard the voice and turned to see one of the most powerful pokemon he has ever meet Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo what are you doing here?" The new champion asked as he was utterly surprised to see him here.

"Well I came to congratulate the new Kalos champion" he spoke telepathically to the young teen.

"I had no idea you were interested in me becoming a champion" Ash said to the pokemon.

"Well to be honest I wasn't up until recently, I need your help" he said.

"What could you need my help with?" Ash asked confused as to why the powerful pokemon needed his help.

"Well this organization that resides here in the Kalos region is taking pokemon and killing them with there experimental project" the physic regretfully said.

"What!?" Ash shouted in utter shock "what can I do to help?" He asked once again.

"Well this is your region now champion I was hoping to work with you in shutting this organization down" Mewtwo said.

"I just became champion not to mention I'm still a teenager people won't take me serious if I tell them about this" Ash said.

"I know that, which is why I want two work behind the scenes while you try to get any information you can" the pokemon said.

"Is that all I can help you with?" Ash said not pleased that all he can do is gather information.

"Well another thing is, they are preparing for a war"

"A war?" Ash said once again in disbelief.

"Yes they plan to take the entire Kalos region and than eventually take the other regions as well"

"That makes sense, the Kalos region is the strongest of the six" Ash said.

"Yes but with the current gym leaders and elite four it won't be enough to protect this region"

Ash stood silent for a moment until he spoke "I know what to do, I'll make new elite four members".

"Four new people won't be enough"

"I know which is why I'll also make a battle frontier here in Kalos" he said smiling as he already has some people in mind.

"I see so that would bring the totally of elite trainers to 21"

"Actually 26, I'm sure the former champion and elite fours will help is when the time comes" he said.

"Than I shall let you enjoy the party, I'll speak to you soon" with that Mewtwo vanished.

Ash walked back into the mansion to see his family and friends enjoying the party "I'll protect those who are precious to me that I promise" he said in a serious tone.

"Hey Ash come join us!" Dawn shouted up at the champion.

He smiled "I promise" he said.

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Wow I had no idea" Cilan said utterly surprised at the fact that he didn't even suspect a thing.

"I'm sorry to have kept this from you but I didn't want anyone to get involved just yet" Ash said.

"I understand that but to keep this to yourself is stupid, we're your friends and family we're here to help you" Cilan said being understanding bit disappointed at the same time.

"I know that trust me when I say it was difficult for me to keep from you all" the champion said disappointed himself for not telling any of them sooner.

"Will not like I can blame you for it" Cilan said as he rather not push the subject of secrets.

"Listen that isn't everything" the older teen looked at him with a strange look "Gary and the others are, well they can use aura" he finished saying.

"How is that possible?" Cilan questioned.

 ** _The Group_**

"Honestly where did Ash go this time" Serena said crossing her arms and pouting.

"We're putting a leash on him when he gets back" Dawn said equally disappointed that the champion ran off.

"Maybe he went to see a girl that he's hiding from you two" Paul said with a grin.

Both girls quickly snapped their heads and gave the boy a heated glares.

"Are you trying to get hurt?" Korrina whispered to her friend.

"No it's just funny getting them all riled up" he said.

"I swear I'll never quite understand you" she said shaking her head.

"Hey Clemont where do you think keeps disappearing to?" A worried Bonnie asked her brother.

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready" he reassured her.

"Do you think it has something to do with the traitors?" She asked.

"Well if I had to take an educated guess I'd have to say yes"

"I hope they don't try to hurt him"

"There is nothing they can do to further case him pain" he said smiling. This was half true if he knew they could use Bonnie to hurt Ash than they knee hurting her would hurt him.

"Hey Anabel I never asked you but are you over your crush on Ash?" Bianca whispered.

Instantly the maiden tensed up and was a bright shade of red "w-what are you talki-ing about Bianca?" She said tripping on her own words.

"Oh don't play stupid with me, I know about the first kiss and the whole teasing thing you and him have going" Bianca with a devilish grin.

Anabel just had the biggest surprised expression, how could she have known about that?.

"Don't be so surprised after all me and Cilan do have a close relationship and Ash tells him just about everything that happens" she said happy with herself.

"Just because those things happened doesn't mean anything" Anabel said angry at the fact that she knows one of her biggest secrets.

"Don't be so moody it's nothing to be embarrassed of" Bianca said crossing her arms.

"I-I'm not embarressed" she said blushing and looking down at the ground.

"Than what is it?" Bianca questioned

"Well it's just, he has so many girls after him what are the chances of him picking me, he has better options like Serena and Dawn even that girl from Shamouti island whats her name" she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"You mean Melody she is a sweet girl but I think she might just like teasing him" Bianca said.

"No I could clearly sense her feelings" she said sulking more into her chair.

"You shouldn't give up but thats just my opinion-" she was cut off by Anabel's hand.

"That's enough of that Ash is returning" the maiden said and just on time the champion entered.

"Ash!" Everyone minus Paul and Anabel yelled.

"Hey sorry I ditched you guys again" Ash nervously laughed while rubbing his neck.

 ** _Gary &' Misty_**

"I wonder if we'll make it back in time for Max's match" Misty said as she put on new shoes. She and Gary were almost done changing, they were going as fast as possible so they wouldn't miss Max's match.

"I'm sure we'll make it in time and to see him win" he said as he grabbed his things and they were ready to leave.

Misty opened the door and were surprised to see Brock "shouldn't you be watching Max?" She asked.

"I came looking for you two after I saw Ash return" the older man said.

"Oh I see well we should hurry back Max's match starts in 10 minutes" Gary said.

"That's just it Ash ordered to start the tournament sooner" Brock said as he covered his eyes.

"He did what!?" Misty shouted

"Why would he do that?" Gary asked

"My best guess is he wants you to be forfeited by not arriving to your match" he said.

Gary balled his hand into a fist "he wants this tournament to be over with already before any of us can battle him" he thought and looked to the others "I think we should hurry back and fast" he said as he ran out the door.

"He didn't even wait for us to respond" Misty said shaking her head.

"We should probably move it too" Brock said running after Gary.

 ** _The Traitors_**

"Guys I really think I should find Max" May said worried about him since he left the staduim.

"No we should let Gary talk to him he'll probably only want to talk to him" Tracy said.

"Yeah but where is he when you really nee him" Iris said.

"My grandson does like to pull that vanishing act doesn't he" Professor Oak said.

"Your telling us he would leave us without warning when we were traveling" Drew said.

"Not to mention he never even tells us where he goes" Iris said crossing her arms.

"Enough about Gary, we should be more concerned about Max" May said.

"May how many times do we have to tell you he is fine" Drew said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You guys keep saying that but I just know he is feeling down about losing" she said with a sad expression.

"Attention everyone the next match between Gary and Paul well begin shortly" they heard the announcer.

"What happens if Gary isn't here?" Iris said sounding worried.

"Well the tournament rules say if one challenger does not arrive within 5 minutes of the battle start time they will be forfeited" Tracy said.

"So the second Paul step foot onto the battle field Gary has 5 minutes to get in there or he will be forfeited" Brock said.

 ** _The Group_**

"Good job Barry!" Shouted an excited Bianca as she ran to give the elite trainer a hug.

"T-thanks Bianca" he stuttered as he returned the hug.

"You did great Barry" said the champion, he was smiling that his plan was working great.

"Hopefully that teaches the brat a thing or two about how strong we are" Paul said with a grin on his face.

"Thanks you guys, see Korrina not so hard to follow orders" Barry said smiling and instantly hid behind Bianca when he saw the fighting specialist charge him.

"Coward" she said stomping her foot

"Just relax Korrina" Bianca pleaded

The elite trainer gritted her teeth but let out a huge breath of air "fine I'm calm, I'm cool" she said.

"Phew" Barry said stepping away from Bianca "that was a clo-" he was cut off when Korrina smacked up side the head., "Hey! You said you were calm" whined Barry as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah so I calmly hit you" she said

"Alright you two enough your starting to give me a headache" Bonnie said rubbing her temple.

"Agreed we have more important things right now, like discussing Paul's battle with Gary" Ash said turning his attention to his friend.

"There isn't anything to discuss I'll end it quick" he said.

"It's not only that he's stronger than the others so I suggest using your mega also" said the champion.

"Why would I waste my time doing that?" Now Ash was gonna have to deal with a irritated Paul.

"Listen you could probably beat him using other pokemon but if he takes it seriously you might lose" he said.

"Question how do you know he's that strong you haven't battled him in years" now he was eyeing down the champion.

"Ash thats a good question is that why you came back so dirty earlier?" Now Serena was curious.

"What aren't you telling us?" Dawn asked as she stood next to Serena.

"It's nothing important shall we get the tournament back on" He said trying to change the subject.

"Gary isn't back yet" Paul said to him.

"Than he'll have to forfeit the match and it'll be an easy win" the champion said.

"I'm not accepting my win like that" Paul said staring down the champion.

"Paul we don't have time for your ego" Ash hissed at his friend.

"You're one to talk about egos!" He stood up and got in Ash's face.

"Hey come on you two this isn't the time for your episodes" Korrina said stepping in between.

"Well he should just follow orders" Ash said.

"Orders? What are you my boss!" Paul shouted.

"No need to raise your voice" Korrina said trying her best to calm him down.

"No need for you to get in our business!" He shouted at her.

She was going to shout back at him but Ash grabbed her and pulled her aside "don't shout at her!" He shouted back at his friend.

"She should mind her business"

"She was trying to calm you down you idiot"

"You're the idiot!"

"You know what, do whatever the hell you want!" Ash shouted staring down his friend.

"Best idea you've had this whole weekend champion!" With that Paul stormed away.

"Oni-san" Bonnie half whispered as she took hold of his arm.

Ash looked at his sister and all anger instantly vanished, he sighed "I'm alright Bonnie" he said with a smile.

"I hate when you get angry" she said with teary eyes.

Ash eyes fell low and now had a sad expression. No matter how old she got he could only ever see her as his adorable little sister and he hated to disappoint her or worse be the reason she cries, "and I hate when you cry so" he paused as he wiped a tear "how about I don't be angry and you don't cry deal?" He said holding up his pinky.

Bonnie lit up with joy and locked her pinky into his "deal!" She shouted with joy.

"Good no-" he was cut off by a soft fabric snaking around his neck.

"Hmm this should do right?" Serena asked Dawn pointing at her ribbon being wrapped around Ash's neck.

"Hmm I think it'll do" the coordinator champion said.

"Uh could you two explain why this is around my neck" Ash said to the girls.

"Simple you leave whenever you want like some animal" Serena said as Dawn finished the sentence "you'll be tired up like one, now sit" she pointing at the chair.

"This isn't ness-" "sit!" Both girls shouted at him as he instantly sat down on his chair fearing for his life under their fiery stare.

Cilan laughed as did the others "truly thjs will never get old" he said.

 ** _The Traitors_**

"Gary!" They shouted as he, Brock and Misty arrived.

"Already made it back in" Gary stopped mid sentence as he noticed that Max wasn't there. "Where's Max?" He asked as they bowed their heads down.

"He lost his match against Barry" May said.

"No"

"He lost badly" Iris said as Tracy elbowed her side.

"Where is he now?" Gary asked impatiently.

"We don't know, he left the stadium right away" Drew said and with that Gary ran out to go find him.

"Gary wait! You need to go to your battle first or you'll be eliminated from the tournament" Brock said but with little to no luck of stopping him.

"It's alright look Paul is still up there" Misty said pointing to Paul calmly leaning on the edge of the balcony and they saw Anabel and Bianca whispering about something.

"Well he has time if anyone can find him it's Gary" he said.

 ** _Gary_**

He ran out the stadium and could see the sun just about to sit down "alright Gary relax remember what he said I'm connected to each of them" he said to himself as he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

He closed his eyes and soon saw the blue aura of most living things and he gritted his teeth at this "stupid aura" he said but soon found what he was looking for not to far into the forest and ran in the direction of the little red aura.

It took him only 8 minutes to reach Max sitting on a huge boulder looking up at the orange and red sky.

Gary climbed up and sat down next to him "you alright?" He asked the younger teen.

Max looked away from the sky and at the pokeball he was holding "I failed you" he said sadly.

Gary seemed confused by this "what do you mean?" He asked.

"I was suppose to win, I'm your prodigy pupil but I lost" Max said.

"You know I lost to Ash back in the silver conference" Gary said remembering the battle that changed his life.

"Yeah but you weren't as strong as you are now you'd wipe the floor with him" Max said looking at him.

Gary smiled sadly "I can't tell him what happened a couple of hours ago it'll mess with his confidence" he thought. "Listen you beat the Battle frontiers of Hoenn and Johto, you won the Kanto league" he said.

"Yeah but I couldn't defeat a single elite four member and I didn't get past four of the remaining brains of the Kanto frontier" Max was clearly upset by this lost.

"True but those weren't your first loses remember the Sinnoh league you didn't win that" Gary said.

"My pokemon were extremely tired from training all night with me" he said remembering his stupid decision.

"Yes but they got stronger and that was because you lost, losing doesn't make you weak it'll make you stronger and besides you'll get your revenge come on" Gary said jumping off the big rock and running toward the staduim.

"Hey wait up, what do you mean!?" Max shouted as he jumped off and ran after Gary.

 ** _The Group_**

"You two had a pretty heated argument" Clemont said sitting next to Ash awaiting for the next battle to start.

"Yeah I didn't mean for it to go that far" Ash said sighing at making a stupid argument heated.

"You do know you were wrong for trying to force him to win via forfeit" the gym leader stated.

"Yeah I would of had the same reaction but it has more to do with that" Ash said the last part quieter.

"Whatever is going on eventually you'll have to tell us"

"Yes I know it'll be soon"

"How soon brother after everyone trying to take it out of you gets sick of waiting"

"No"

"Then when"

"After the tournament I promise you brother" Ash said looking straight at him.

"Already ladies and gentlemen we have the final battle, will this challenger have any luck doing what the other three could not let's find out!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered. "Alright introducing first the strongest of the elite four paul!" The crowd erupted in cheers as Paul calmly entered the battle field.

"Next we have Gary-" he stopped when he got a message from the supervisor of the tournament. "Oh well ladies and gentlemen it's seems I have a surprise for all of you" he said.

This automatically got the attention of Ash as he could sense who was coming out of the tunnel instead "no he didn't" he said to himself.

"Gary has voluntarily given his spot in the tournament to Max!" He said as most of the crowd was surprised including the group and the traitors.

Max walked onto the field with a smirk that was full of confidence "alright I'm back and this time I won't lose, I can't lose" he said.

 ** _Flashback Few Minutes Ago_**

"Hey you could you tell the supervisors of the tournament I'm giving my spot to Max Maple" Gary said to the official who had a shocked expression but nodded as he called.

Max equally surprised at this spoke "are you crazy!? This is the strongest of the elite four!" He shouted.

"Listen okay I know you scared to fight another elite four since the first two encounters didn't go well but I know you Max you get stronger after every battle, you can do this" Gary said looking at the teen.

"I don't know, I don't want to disappoint you" Max said looking down at the ground.

"Listen to me okay you won't lose this time" he said as his eyes flashed red.

"Gary your ey-" Max was now in a trance staring into nothing.

"You'll go out there and battle until your pokemon cannot move understand" Gary said in a more dark voice.

Max shook his head "understood" he spoke.

"Now" Gary paused and looked at the official "I really wish you didn't see what happened" he said.

End of Flashback

"Hmph pretty confident for someone who got completely embarrassed by Barry" Paul said with a smirk.

"Yeah well I figured he was stronger than you, so why not test that theory" Max said arrogantly.

Paul gritted his teeth "you know I was going to take it easy on you but I guess you want another beating" Paul reached for his pokeball and instantly felt something wrong. "What's this dark feeling?" He questioned himself, he could feel something wrong but he needed to brush it off and focus on the match.

 ** _The Traitors_**

"Gary why would put Max through this!?" May shouted with tears in her eyes.

Gary just finished explaining to them what he did, of course leaving out the mind controlling part and it was not sitting well with May she didn't want her brother to face another loss.

"Listen May he needs to do this besides he won't lose this time I'm letting him borrow a friend" he said grinning.

"You let him borrow one of your pokemon?" Tracy said surprised Gary did this.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal I just want him to get his confidence back" he said.

May now sat down more calm "thank you" she said.

"That is pretty nice of you" Misty said with a smirk, she was the only one that could sense what he did to Max.

 ** _The Group_**

Ash was watching over the balcony with his hands balled into fists, he was furious at this and whats more he could feel the evil intentions Gary plans to do. He couldn't do anything if he tried stoping the battle Paul would do everything in his power to make sure it happens.

"Ash what's wrong" Anabel whispered to him but got no response from him. "Listen I can feel the anger your feeling but what exactly is causing it" she asked, she could still feel his anger.

Korrina looked at the two and could see aura coming out of Ash "is that?" She whispered to herself.

"Please Ash calm down" Anabel begged holding his hand.

Ash snapped back into reality at the feeling of her touch "An" he said looking into her eyes, "Paul is in trouble" he finished.

The Battle

"You just gonna stand there looking stupid all day or are we battling" Max said.

Paul grabbed the pokeball and so did Max as they both threw their pokeballs.

•Oooh cliffhanger! Sorry about the late update, but Valentines day was a busy day and I had work and well lets just say I'll make it up to you guys. Next friday is my birthday so I'll try to update before or on that day. I also stood up all night finishing this chapter because yeah pokemon turned 20 this year and I'm a year older than the game probably explains my love for pokemon. On another note some times I do mess up when writing mainly because as I type it down I'm also reading it and sometimes I don't add words where they belong sorry about that.

Well leave a review and also see you guys soon!


	11. Chapter 11

The Kalos Champion Chapter 11

Paul and Max both released their pokemon at the same time.

Max's pokemon had yellow rings around it's pitch black body and has crimson eyes, that pokemon was the dark eeveelution Umbreon. Max smirked at the pokemon standing directly of Umbreon, there was Dusknoir the ghost type with the similar yellow designs on its grayish dark body.

"Looks like I have this win in the bag, ghost are weak against dark types" Max stated with a smirk.

"Didn't you have an advantage against Barry's Tyranitar but you still got demolished by it" Paul said with a smirk.

Max gritted his teeth while staring down Paul "everyone loses eventually didn't you lose to Ash back in the Sinnoh league" he said clearly trying to rile up Paul.

Paul sighed and smiled "yeah I lost to him but look where I'm at now, I'm a member of the most powerful elite four and I'm second in command to the strongest champion in the world" he said looking at his friends.

"Your satisfied with being second?" Max said.

"Can't say I'm complaining but one day I'll surpass him" he paused and turned his attention to the younger teen "for now your my only concern" he finished.

"Like I said this won't be the same as before, Umbreon go dark pulse!" Max commanded. Umbreon did a stance and launched the dark type move towards Dusknoir.

Paul calmly waited watching the attack draw closer "he clearly knew I was going to use a ghost type but how" he focused back on the battle "Dusknoir deflect it" he said sternly. The ghost type lifted an arm ready to send the attack flying else where, but when the attack connected with the ghost type it didn't suspect the attack to be strong so instead prepared for the explosion.

"What!?" Shouted a confused Paul as he shield his eyes from the debris.

"Told you not to underestimate us" Max said clearly proud of himself.

"It's not his pokemon that I'm sure of now" Paul thought to himself as the smoke cleared to reveal Dusknoir to be perfectly fine. "You alright" he asked his pokemon who shook its head "good, alright they got a lucky hit in but lets finish this power punch" he said.

Dusknoir with incredible speed was in front of Umbreon with fire engulfing his fist. Paul saw the Dusknoir move the fist down and could see the explosion followed by smoke covering that area.

"No!" Max shouted watching carefully "it happened again I lost" he thought to himself as he fell to his knees.

"Get up!" He heard a voice shout "get up!" He looked to where his sister and the others were sitting. It was Gary shouting at him to stand up "Gary" he whispered, he looked to where the smoke was clearing and there stood a perfectly fine Umbreon.

"How!?" He looked down the field to see Paul utterly shocked.

Without hesitation Max stood up "Now dark pulse!" He shouted as the Dark type used its attack sending Dusknoir back and getting hit directly caused some damage.

"Dusknoir counter with your dark pulse" the ghost pokemon used the attack making contact or so it seemed that way but when the smoke cleared it once again revealed Umbreon unharmed.

"Now Umbreon get close too it" Umbreon charged the ghost type waiting for Max's next command.

"Don't let it near dark pulse!" Paul shouted as his ghost launched the attack once again.

"Don't hesitate keep going" Umbreon didn't stop moving forward as the attack try to hit but once again didn't connect.

 ** _The Group_**

"Hey what's happening!? None of Dusnoir attacks are doing damage" Barry said watching in awe as Umbreon was tanking everything.

"Well Dusknoir isn't Paul's strongest maybe that's why?" Bianca said.

"Your right Dusknoir isn't his strongest but it definitely isn't his weakest" Korrina said with an obvious worried expression.

"Ash what do you think?" Clemont asked but got no response.

Ash was busy in his thoughts trying to make sense of this "that is Gary's Umbreon but there is no way it's this strong" he saw Dusknoir use another close power punch but this time he used his aura and what he saw shocked him "that's an aura shield" he said out loud in his thoughts. He than followed the flow of energy to see it coming from Gary "he's using his aura to block the attacks" Ash balled his hands into fists.

"Ash, they're coming here" he heard Mewtwo's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"The people Gary is working with, they are heading to this location as we speak"

Ash gulped nervously "do you know their motivations for heading here"

"My best guess is they are coming to assist the traitors"

"Can you buy us some time my friend" he knew he was asking a lot of Mewtwo but he needed time to evacuate the fans.

"I'll try" with that Mewtwo stopped speaking.

"Now how am I going to deal with Gary" Ash thought glaring at his former rival and friend.

"Ash!" Dawn shouted into the champions ear causing him to nearly fall off his chair.

"Ahhh Dawn" he said rubbing ear.

"Well I wouldn't have needed to do that if you weren't spacing out" she said looking into his eyes to see worry.

She snapped out of it when Ash spoke "sorry just wondering how that Umbreon is able to take all those attacks without a single scratch" he lied.

"He'll be okay right? I mean he is Paul your greatest rival" she said.

"I don't know" Ash said clearly worried.

 ** _The Traitors_**

"Gary you've trained your pokemon well" Professor Oak said watching Umbreon take shots.

"Thanks gramps" Gary said just than Dusknoir managed to hit Umbreon.

"Oh no!" May shouted

"Crap I broke concentration" Gary thought going back to setting up a barrier.

"That attack looked like it took damage" Iris said.

"Please Umbreon is going to be fine right Gary?" Tracy said but didn't get an answer from him.

"Hey Gary you alright?" Drew asked

"He's fine just let him be for now" Brock said.

Misty looked up at to Ash and the others "we'll leave here with at least one more us turning" she thought glaring at champion.

They all stared at amaze as Umbreon and Ducknoir fought to get the advantage on one another.

 ** _The Battle_**

"Dusknoir dark pulse!" Paul shouted as the ghost type once again used the same attack but this time the attack actually hit the dark type.

"No!" Max shouted as Umbreon struggle to stand. He turned to see Gary with a stare he couldn't quite read "is he disappointed with me?" He thought.

Paul looked at the pokemon struggling to stay on her feet now "why did that attack hit?" He thought staring at it.

"Umbreon use rest" he snapped back to the battle as he saw Umbreon healing. "Dusknoir multiple shadow balls" the ghost shot out 10 shadow balls.

"Umbreon snore" the shadow type launched a dark pulse colliding with a shadow ball but the rest were still heading towards it. "No" Max mentally said as he watched the attacks hit there target causing a huge explosion.

Paul smirked as the smoke slowly disappeared "that had to have done it" he thought.

"Please don't go down" Max whispered as the smoke cleared to show Umbreon on the ground "no" Max said.

"Umbreon is unab-" the referee stopped when he saw Umbreon rise on to its feet. It opened her eyes and looked back at Max to show it was perfectly fine.

Max stared amazed, this Umbreon kept taking attack after attack without a single scratch on it. "Alright lets get in its face charge it and use bite" the dark type ran straight for the ghost pokemon.

"You're a complete idiot, Dusknoir power punch" Paul said and just as Umbreon neared its fist glowed with fire and contacted with Umbreon but it did nothing but push the pokemon back. "What the hell is going on!?" Paul shouted as Max commanded Umbreon to keep charing at the opponent.

"I told you this wasn't going to be like my battle against Barry" Max said confident that Umbreon could win this battle for him.

Paul gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fist "I can't lose not to someone like him" he said to himself.

"Prepare to lose, now Umbreon dark pulse!" Max shouted as Umbreon stood firmly and launched the attack.

"Dark pulse!" Dusknoir put both hands together and launched a powerful dark pulse.

This time things were different instead of over powering Umbreon's dark pulse, it was now equal in power. Paul knew what this meant, it meant Dusknoir was getting exhausted and it would soon not be able to keep pace with Umbreon.

"I won't lose, I made a promise to Ash the day he made me an elite four" Paul thought as he watched the attacks push each other back.

 _ **Flashback 5 years and 10 months ago**_

"Ursaring use focus blast and Exploud use hyper voice" both pokemon used there attacked and hit their target. It was a Kangaskhan and it let out a powerful cry to let Paul know it was ready to keep going.

"Still with that rough training I see" he turned around to see the champion walking towards him.

"Don't worry I give them rest now" Paul said.

"I'm sure you do after all you wouldn't want the new champion to teach you a listen" Ash said with a smirk.

"Just because your champion doesn't mean I'm scared of you" Paul said and quickly changed the subject "so have you decided on your fourth elite yet?" He asked.

"No I haven't found anyone at all yet" the champion said smiling.

He knows exactly why Paul asked that question, he already named Bonnie, Korrina and Barry three of his elites and has given each one minus Korrina a mega ring.

"Well you do know a very powerful trainer already" Paul said clearly dropping a hint.

Ash laughed "yes I get the hint Paul you want to be an elite" he said.

"Than what are you waiting for!?" Paul shouted. To say he has been displeased the past two months is an understatement, he was completely pissed when Ash had named Bonnie his first new elite four. Than there was Korrina a girl the champion had only meet two years ago, he's been traveling with Ash longer than that and still hasn't ask him "you do remember the promise you made to me when we started this journey" Paul said.

Ash scratched his trying to remember if he made such a promise to him "I don't remember ever making such a promise" he said.

"Now I'm going to pulverize you!" Paul shouted.

Ash laughed dodging the punch "I'm just kidding!" He shouted dodging another punch.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Paul asked calming down.

"Well you see, I'm worried you might turn on me" Ash's tone changed to a serious one.

Paul could now feel the tension "you still don't trust me" he said staring at the champion.

"You and I are opposites remember, even now we still have our differences" the champion said.

"He's still thinking about what Cynthia told him" Paul thought staring at Ash. "The old way I treated pokemon is done with you know this" he said "and another thing, I've been traveling with you and the brady bunch for 5 long years now" he added.

"Yes but still I can sense doubt in yourself and in your pokemon" the champion said.

"Not possible me and my pokemon have full confidence in our battling abilities" said an irritated Paul.

Ash carefully watched Paul's and Kangaskhan's feelings raise "good thats what I want" he thought eyeing the two.

"Don't just stand there looking like an idiot, tell me what you mean by not having full confidence!" Paul shouted demanding why his friend doubts his abilities.

"What I meant by that was, you and Kangaskhan are afraid of mega evolving" Paul stared down his friend as he continued to talk "you're both afraid that she'll lose control and you won't be able to do anything about it" the champion said.

Paul and Kangaskhan looked at each other "could he be right? Are we afraid?" He thought to himself.

"No they're both losing confidence" Ash worriedly thought "listen Paul I truly believe the two of you can do it" Ash said.

Paul looked at his closest friend "what if we lose control?" He questioned.

Ash smiled at him "simple I'll stop you" he said.

"Alright, I'm trusting you just like you'll always be able to trust me" Paul said as he pulled out two mega stones and gave one to Kangaskhan.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Paul looked up to the champion, he saw Ash being calm "thats right he has full confidence in my abilities as a trainer" he looked at smirking Max "and I won't let any of these traitors near him" he closed and breathed in and out slowly. "Dusknoir shadow ball and hold it" he said and the ghost did as told.

Max laughed "come on just give up already your Dusknoir is almost worn out and not to mention none of your attacks are doing any damage to Umbreon" the younger teen said clearly trying to make a point.

Paul did one of his 'hmph' and stared the teen down "listen if there is one thing I've learned from being an elite under Ash's watch, it's that we don't give up even when we're cornered, we'll fight because other wise we'll disgrace the elite name, we won't back down right Dusknoir" the ghost pokemon nodded to its trainer as it's stomach/mouth opened up.

"What now?" Max said confused at what the elite trainer was going to do now.

 ** _The Traitors_**

Brock saw Dusknoir holding the shadow ball and opened its mouth and quickly connected the dots "Max end the fight now!" He shouted.

"Why are you so worried now?" Iris questioned him.

"What do you mean why, Paul's Dusknoir is about to increase it's power" he said.

"How?"

"Ash never used the technique where he powers up his pokemon briefly by having them swallow their own move"

"No he never showed me that"

Tracy along the with the rest were shocked to hear this "you mean he figured out a way to do that?" He asked.

"Of course not it was an accident that happened when he was battling against Barry's father of the Sinnoh battle frontier" Brock said.

"So if it swallowed power up punch it could get even stronger? Asked Misty.

"No if I remember the pokemon needs to swallow an attack that is the same typing as it" he said watching the shadow ball get bigger.

"Well in that sense an attack like power up punch won't be affected by the boost of power" Professor Oak said.

"Yeah but it will gain incredible speed as well Umbreon is gonna have a tough time now" he said.

"But none of Dusknoir's attack have been able to do any damage so it should be okay" May said.

"This might be different" Brock said as he saw Dusknoir swallow the shadow ball.

 ** _The Group_**

"Haven't seen that in a while" Clemont said as he watched shadow ball gaining power.

"Now Dusknoir shouldn't have any trouble damaging Umbreon" Bianca said.

Anabel could sense Ash different emotions right now "he's been like this the whole battle what exactly is he not telling us" she thought.

"Hey Ash you think powering up Dusknoir will finally be enough to damage Umbreon" Bonnie worriedly asked her brother.

"I don't know" he said looking at how worried she was for their friend. "I can't tell them the truth, an aura shield can only be broken with aura but unlike Gary's everyone can clearly see mine" he thought as he gritted his teeth "only other option is to stop the flow of energy, I need one of their attacks to be aimed at the audience" he looked back at the field to see Dusknoir still gathering power for the shadow ball.

Korrina than noticed something around Umbreon "what's that?" She could see barely see the aura surrounding Umbreon's body "that looks like aura but I'm getting a bad feeling from it" she thought to herself.

Now Anabel could sense Korrina's feelings they where like Ash's "what's happening to the two of them?" She thought watching them both have the same face expression.

They all watched Dusknoir swallow the now powerful shadow ball.

 ** _The Battle_**

Paul watched Dusknoir gathering more energy for shadow ball "this is our last chance to beat this kid, I'll only have a few minutes with this power so I need to make it count" he thought as he saw Dusknoir swallow the attack.

As soon as Dusknoir swallowed the attack it was surrounded by a massive pillar of dark energy. This created an extreme gust of wind causing Umbreon to slide back a bit "what the hell is this?" Max said as he watched the energy of shadows emerge from Dusknoir.

The ghost pokemon was now covered with dark energy covering its body and the gold markings on its body were now purple.

"Good with this much power there isn't a reason we can't take down this kid" Paul said watching his pokemon power up.

"Umbreon it's not moving so nows your chance go dark pulse" Max said, Umbreon nodded and steady itself long enough to fire dark pulse at the ghost type.

Dusknoir didn't move as the it saw the dark pulse heading straight for him "wait for it Dusknoir!" Shouted Paul.

"Not even going to dodge this looks like I win" Max said watching the attack near.

Dusknoir heard Paul "now deflect it!" And in a split second it sent the attack flying behind it.

"Crap!" Paul shouted as he saw the attack heading towards the crowd.

He worried for nothing as a water shuriken and aura sphere intercepted the attack. He grinned and looked at the champion who nodded at him letting his friend know he'll take care of the deflecting attacks.

Ash sent Lucario and aura Greninja to two different points and all three formed a triangle with that they set up an aura barrier that took the shape of a pyramid.

"This has to be illegal!" Max shouted at the referee.

"Our champion is just protecting the audience from any attacks that reflect this barrier will be allowed" the referee spoke with a firm voice.

"That should even the odds for you Paul" Ash thought as he saw that Gary's aura could not penetrate his barrier.

"Now we can battle without any worries Dusknoir, go shadow punch" Paul said full of confidence. Dusknoir with as much speed as possible charged Umbreon with a shadow image of its fist.

"Umbreon bite the shadow punch and when it explodes use dark pulse to push back Dusknoir" Max said an Umbreon didn't hesitate as it charged the ghost type with the dark type move.

Both pokemon meet and collided attacks Umbreon bite into the the shadow punch making sparks of energy come out from the center of where the bite and shadow punch touched. Eventually the surge of power caused explosion making both pokemon disappear in the smoke.

Both trainers waited to see what happened to their pokemon. They weren't the only ones waiting everyone in the entire stadium where at the edge of their seats awaiting to see which pokemon was more damaged.

As soon the smoke was lighting ip Dusknoir came flying out of it while blocking a dark pulse with its hands.

"Dusknoir!" Paul shouted as his pokemon came soaring passed him.

Now the ghost type hit the barrier, it was managing but just barely, "Dusknoir throw it up!" It heard Paul shouted and did just that with all the its strength it launched upwards causing it to explode on the barrier.

"Don't let up Umbreon go! Bite!" Max shouted as Umbreon full speed ran towards with bite ready.

"Dodge" Paul said as Umbreon ran passed him.

Dusknoir swiftly moved and Paul saw that Umbreon had no where to run as it was backed against the barrier, "now its cornered, power up punch!" Paul quickly said.

Dusknoir with a fiery fist lunged towards Umbreon.

Max with his quick thinking had a plan "Umbreon use the barrier to jump into the air!" He shouted.

Umbreon perfectly understood and ran a bit up the barrier until finally launching up into the air. This caused Dusknoirs power up punch to collide with the aura barrier "dark pulse!" Umbreon launched the attack in mid air.

"Dusknoir turn around and use dark pulse" Paul said. Dusknoir turned around and with one hand launched its own dark pulse causing both dark moves to collide.

Paul covered his face with his arms as the debris came at him and smoked was again engulfed both pokemon.

Umbreon came out first and Paul this as an opening "Dusknoir power up punch" he said. Dusknoir came charging out with his attack ready, Umbreon not knowing where he was coming out from got hit by the attack and was sent back to middle of the field.

Max could see that the attacks were now causing real major damage "what's going just because it got a little stronger its causing a lot of damage to Umbreon that shouldn't be happening" he said to himself.

"Charge it Dusknoir with back to back shadow punches" Paul said as Dusknoir slammed both fist together to make the shadow punches and charged Umbreon.

"Dodge all of it and have bite ready for when you see a opening" Max said.

Umbreon stood on all four with bite ready as Dusknoir charged it. The ghost type began to throw punches and Umbreon swiftly dodged them all using its agile reflexes.

"If it wasn't for that rest from before and Gary aura this match should have ended ages ago" Ash thought looking at Dusknoir struggle to land a hit. "Not to mention Dusknoir has no move that can help recover the energy its already wasted, he might of boosted his power but that didn't help restore energy he is fighting exhausted still while Umbreon still has rest Paul needs to finish in these next few moves" Ash watched as Umbreon leaped behind Dusknoir and now had an opening to attack.

"Dusknoir duck!" Paul quickly shouted as he saw Umbreon jump at Dusknoir's neck. The ghost pokemon did as told and ducked, this caused Umbreon to jump right over and left itself wide open for an attack. Dusknoir took advantage and gave it a direct hit in the gut sending the dark type flying up towards the barriers point. "Now don't multiple shadow balls" Dusknoir launched several shadow balls to Umbreon.

"Umbreon push yourself downwards by using the barrie" Max said. Umbreon quickly flipped itself around and with it's two back legs and went soaring past all the shadow balls. "Use dark pulse!" Max shouted as Umbreon came face to face with Dusknoir and hit it directy with dark pulse at the same time pushing it back to create some distance between them.

Both trainers faced each other, they knew this battle was going to end soon. The questions on their minds was who would win, Paul knows Dusknoir only has enough energy for one more move.

"Umbreon rest" Max said as the dark type closed its eyes and begun healing.

"Now is our only chance" Paul thought examining Dusknoir, the energy he took from shadow ball earlier was about to rub out. "Dusknoir power up punch" Paul said this confused Max who figured that Paul would try attacking while Umbreon healed.

"He's going to try to finish this in one blow, he knows no matter how much damage he does Umbreon well just heal" Ash thought as he watched Dusknoir float with power up punch ready in hand.

"Now Dusknoir I need you to send all the remaining energy you have into that single attack" Paul said. The ghost pokemon began to concentrate all the remaining energy into power up punch, slowly the shadow energy moved towards the fist and the bright flames soon were replaced by dark ones.

Max worriedly watched it happen and at that moment Umbreon awoke from its slumber at the same time Dusknoir had the attack fully ready. "This is it, I'll need Umbreon to use every ounce of power into this dark pulse because if we don't that attack will finish us" Max thought. He breathed slowly in and out "alright go Umbreon charge it!" Max shouted pointing towards Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir its all or nothing charge it!" Paul shouted as the ghost type charged Umbreon.

"Paul has this in the bag" Ash smirked watching the pokemon near each other. "Master Ash I'm sorry" Ash's eyes widen at the sound of this voice and he whipped his head around "Mewtwo" he whispered as the attacks collided causing as massive explosion and due to Ash's lack of concentration the barrier was shattered.

Everyone on the battle field covered their eyes from debris as the pokemon disappeared into the pitch black smoke.

• Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Kalos Champion Chapter 12

Mewtwo was currently flying around the outskirts of Lumiose city, he abruptly stopped when he sensed the presence of a certain organization "I have to warn Ash" he landed and leaned against a tree.

"Ash, they're coming here" the powerful pokemon said telepathically to the champion.

"What do you mean?" He could sense Ash's nervousness.

"The people Gary is working with, they are heading to this location as we speak"

Ash gulped nervously "do you know their motivations for heading here"

"My best guess is they are coming to assist the traitors"

"Can you buy us some time my friend" he knew he was asking a lot of Mewtwo but he needed time to evacuate the fans.

"I'll try" with that Mewtwo opened his eyes and sighed and flew up back "this will not be easy" he said watching a giant ship head his way.

The giant black and red ship was like something out of science fiction, but it was slow. "At the rate their traveling they should reach Lumiose city in about 30 minutes" Mewtwo said looking behind him to see a barely visible city.

 ** _The Airship_**

"Sir! There is a pokemon in our direction" said a henchmen.

"So keep going it'll moves" the boss said.

"But Sir I don't this pokemon will move" a second henchmen said.

"What do you mean?" Said the boss

The first henchmen brought up a video surveillance to show a pokemon in a cloak "could it be?" The boss said to himself.

As soon as he said that Mewtwo launched psyshocks at the ship "sure incoming attacks!" The henchmen shouted as several beams started to hit the ship.

The boss got up from his chair and begun to walk to the door at the front "open the door, I'll take care this problem" he said.

His female assistant soon protest "please Sir there is no reason for you to battle some pokemon" she said.

"You don't see it Siyuka, that isn't any other pokemon, it's Mewtwo" he said with a wicked smile.

Siyuka on the other hand was absolutely surprised "M-Mewtwo" she stuttered.

"Open the door, I'll handle this" he said once again this time the henchmen did as told and opened the door.

Mewtwo saw someone exiting and stopped attacking to see who it was "hello Mewtwo" he heard the man say, Mewtwo didn't speak because he was shocked how did this man know who he was.

"What's the matter Meowstic got your tongue" he grinned.

Mewtwo didn't speak to him instead roared and removed the cloak he was wearing.

"If you're looking for a battle you have one" the man said as he tossed three pokeballs into the air. He was clearly looking for any advantage he could have because the pokemon that were released was Scizor, shiny Houndoom and Banette.

Mewtwo stared the pokemon down and he could noticed each pokemon had their respective meganite. He looked back at the man and spoke "you think these pokemon well be enough to stop me" he said.

"So you can speak" the man said with a smirk "and yes these pokemon are enough to take you down especially when they go into their mega evolutions" he added.

"Only one human has been able to mega evolve multiple pokemon and you do not have the same connection with your pokemon as he does" said Mewtwo.

"Hmph well let me show you what the power of science can do" he said as he lifted up the left sleeve of his shirt to reveal a robotic forearm with six mega stones.

"Those are not yours, you stole them, you killed for those key stones" Mewtwo said with anger in his voice.

"Each and everyone of those trainer did not deserve these rare stones" he said rubbing the stones. He glared at Mewtwo "now allow me to show you the power of megas!" He shouted as the three pokemon were surrounded in light.

"I must not let him any where near Ash and the others, he might try to take their mega stones" Mewtwo thought as he watched the pokemon mega evolve.

When the light stopped it revealed three megas standing before Mewtwo, "now Scizor x-scissor" the steel type charged without hesitation.

Mewtwo dodge with little to no effort, "Banette rapid fire shadow balls" he heard the man say as Mewtwo turned around to start dodging every last one.

"Houndoom dark pulse" he said as the dark type launched the attack at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo did a dive so he could dodge but Scizor was waiting for the psychic type.

"Now Scizor flash cannon!" The man shouted he was clearly getting into the battle. Scizor with both its claws launched the steel type and it actually connected, "Houdoom dark pulse and Banette dazzling gleam" he said as both megas launched their attacks and also hit Mewtwo causing an explosion as all the three attacks collided with the pokemon.

Mewtwo flew out of the smoke to show it was still perfectly okay "like I said before these pokemon will not be enough" Mewtwo said once again.

"We'll so you how wrong you are, Scizor up close and fury swipes" the man said, Scizor charged Mewtwo and begun swinging it's claws at the psychic pokemon. "Now Banette once again dazzling gleam and Houndoom dark pulse" he said pointing at both pokemon in the air.

"What!? You would attack your pokemon" Mewtwo said with surprise at how heartless the man is.

Both megas obeyed him and launched the attacks at both Scizor and Mewtwo.

"Enough!" Mewtwo shouted as Scizor was stopped and so were both attacks and pokemon.

The man was surprised at this "so this is the power of the all mighty Mewtwo" he said.

Mewtwo was using psychic it basically looked as if he stopped time all together. He looked at Scizor and made fire with his hands, the end result was the the feiry symbol of fire blast and he pushed it right at Scizor causing a massive explosion.

The man watched as Scizor fell from the sky and reverted back to normal as it hit the ship "so you know a fire type move after all" he said.

"I know my weakness do you think I would not have a counter for it" said Mewtwo with one slight move of his paw he hit Houndoom with dazzling gleam.

"Was that suppose to finish Houndoom, I thought you were smarter than that" the man said but soon was put to silence as he saw Mewtwo create an aura sphere and hit Houndoom with it. The fire/dark type fell over and reverted back to normal "marvelous!" The man said laughing "you're even stronger than I imagined" he added on.

Mewtwo turned his attention to mega Banette and lifted it into the air and expanded the dark pulse and put Banette in the center of the dark pulse, he closed his paw and the sphere of dark pulse closed in and exploded on the ghost type.

Banette hit the ground and reverted back to normal "tch looks like you're a worthy opponent" the man said as he snapped his fingers and waited patiently for Siyuka. She rushed out of the ship's cockpit with a gold case and when she was by her leader's side she opened it to reveal three pokeballs. The man grabbed the one in the center and laughed as Mewtwo spoke "you are not returning your pokemon for recovery" he said.

The man with the pokeball in hand looked at the three downed pokemon "you beat them as if they were mere worms, so since they lost like worms they belong on the floor suffering like worms" he said with a grin.

This comment only enraged Mewtwo and he prepared psyshock to launch at the leader.

He laughed at this "not so fast" he said tossing the pokeball and to the air just as Mewtwo launched psyshock. As the attacked neared the leader, the pokemon that was just released used a powerful hydro pump to intercept the attack causing the attacks to explode before it could near the leader.

Mewtwo was further angered by this looked to where the pokemon was just released and soon all the anger he had was replaced by utter shock as the master of the legendary birds was right there "Lugia" Mewtwo thought as the flying/psychic type pokemon stared at Mewtwo.

"Surprised!" The man shouted at Mewtwo this caught the attention of the psychic pokemon as he charged the leader. Only to be intercepted by Lugia "Lugia! My friend why are you helping this man" Mewtwo telepathically said to her.

However Mewtwo didn't get a reply "please answer me" this time the man and Siyuka could hear him, he wasn't bothering to keep them out of the conversation as he was trying to get Lugia to speak.

Mewtwo stared at Lugia's eyes only to see that they were bright crimson red and he understood what was going, the leader had Lugia under control with the power of his aura.

"You've probably figured it" Mewtwo looked at the leader with eyes full of rage, "I've got that Lugia under my control, so now lets test your power against a legendary pokemon" the leader said.

Mewtwo turned his attention to Lugia as the flying type charged right at him "please Lugia fight this" he hastily said dodging his friend.

Lugia turned around and launched a powerful hydro pump. Mewtwo out of instinct launched a psybeam to counter and both attacks collided equally.

The leader looked to the sky watching the two battle as the water from hydro pump came down as if it were raining "perfect two legendary pokemon battling, Siyuka you're capturing this correct?" He question his assistant.

"Yes of course" she said watching the Mewtwo and Lugia battle in the sky high above them.

Lugia launched another powerful hydro pump and Mewtwo using psychic dodged with ease. "How strong is that man to be able to keep Lugia under his control" Mewtwo mentally said sending the man a glare as he dodged another hydro pump.

"Are the projects ready yet?" The man asked Siyuka.

"They need a bit more time Sir" she said as the man grunted.

"Very well me and Lugia will keep him busy until they are, return back to the main control room" he said as he mentally told Lugia to come down for him.

The flying type stopped launching attacks and dove down to retrieve it's somewhat of a trainer.

"Now you'll face the both of us!" The man shouted as Lugia took to the sky and began to circle around Mewtwo.

"You dare ride my friend as if she were your personally pet" Mewtwo angrily said.

The man let out a sinister laugh "she is my pet! She does my bidding" he said.

"Enough!" Mewtwo shouted as he launched psyshocks at them more precisely at the man.

"Lugia aeroblast!" He said as Lugia's wings glow and with a powerful flap sent out her most powerful move to counter the psyshocks.

Mewtwo was surprised when the attack went right through his "impressive" he said dodging but in seconds Lugia was behind him and was hit directly with hydro pump sending him crashing to the ground.

"Not that he is giving Lugia orders she is moving a lot faster" Mewtwo said to himself picking himself.

"Lugia hyper beam!" He shouted as the legendary bird launched the devastating attack at Mewtwo.

With no time to dodge he teleported away to evade the attack. When he reappeared above them he could see the crater Lugia's attack left.

"Oh good, I knew that wouldn't finish you" The man said looking up Mewtwo with a grin.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at the man and created his fire blast and launched it right at him.

The man jumped off of Lugia last second to avoid it but in doing so Lugia took the attack.

"No!" Mewtwo shouted as the attack exploded when it made contact with Lugia.

A few seconds later Lugia flew out of the smoke showing not a single scratch as she dove to grab the man before he hit the ground.

"Lugia into the sky!" The man said as Lugia flew up into the air passing Mewtwo.

"Now what is he planning?" Mewtwo asked himself as he watched Lugia ascend high into the sky.

"Lugia Sky attack" the man said as Lugia began to glow as it gained energy for the attack.

Mewtwo's eyes widened seeing Lugia gain more and more power "she is getting ready to use sky attack, nows the only chance I got" he said launching multiple psyshocks.

The purple beams all hit their marker creating a huge cloud of smoke that engulfed both Lugia and the man.

When Mewtwo saw this he stopped his attacks and waited to see what happened, "that should of done some damage while stopping her attack" he said watching carefully.

Suddenly out of the smoke came Lugia completely unharmed and with sky attack ready charging at Mewtwo.

"What!?" Mewtwo was surprised to see that Lugia did not have a single scratch on her.

"Me and Lugia are invisible!" He shouted as Lugia charged at the psychic type.

"No one is invisible not even Arceus if there is way to beat you I'll find it and save Lugia!" Mewtwo shouted as Lugia neared.

He lifted both arms up and created a shield of energy that would counter sky attack.

"You think your psystrike will save you!" The man shouted as Lugia's sky attack hit the psystrike full force.

When the attacks clashed a surge of electrical power came out as both attacks try to overpower one another.

"Lugia please snap out of it!" Mewtwo shouted but just like before he got no response.

Eventually the attacks imploded and they all disappeared into the smoke.

"Is he alright!?" Shouted Siyuka as she kept her eyes on the cloud of smoke.

"We're looking into it right now" the henchmen said typing into the computer.

A few moments passed and Lugia flew out of the smoke unharmed but Siyuka noticed that her leader was lying on Lugia's back clearly hurt.

"Open the door and get a medical unit out there" she said running outside as Lugia landed.

She grabbed her leader and pulled him off "Sir are you alright?" She asked him.

The man coughed at the same blood spilled from his mouth "ugh where is Mewtwo?" He asked wincing in pain.

"He hasn't appeared from the smoke" she said looking up to make sure.

"Are they ready?" He asked her

"Almost sure but I don't think you should continue with this battle" she said worried he might receive worst injuries, now the medical unit rushed out to get their leader.

One of the nurse reached to grab the leader but he slapped their hand away "I need to buy time for the experiments" he said struggling to stand up.

Siyuka grabbed onto him to support him "Sir your injured how can you continue with this battle" she said.

All of a sudden they looked up to see a bright light coming from the smoke. "Sir we are detecting high energy from within that debris" a henchmen on the radio said.

"What are the reading saying?" He quickly said.

"They're the same readings one finds when mega evolving" the henchmen said.

"What!? Are you sure!?" He shouted with a shocked expression.

"Yes Sir" the henchmen said after taking a look at the screen again.

They went back to looking at the light this time a loud roar cleared the smoke and revealed Mewtwo in its mega form.

"Thats not possible!" Siyuka shouted in horror.

The man hasn't moved a muscle since Mewtwo mega evolved "whats going on!?" He shouted.

"Now where were we" Mewtwo said staring down at everyone.

"Lugia go!" The man shouted quickly as Lugia flew up at Mewtwo, "tell me how Mewtwo is in X form!" He shouted at Siyuka.

"I-I don't know Sir we didn't think this form even existed" she said scared.

"What do you mean?" He said a bit calmer sensing he was scaring his assistant.

She typed into her touch-pad "look Sir we've only ever had recorded data of Mewtwo Y" she said showing him the footage.

"Than how" he said looking up to see Lugia struggling in the battle.

 ** _Flashback 5 months ago_**

Mewtwo was standing under a waterfall trying his best to concentrate but he couldn't the main reason for that being his friend Ash who was throwing aura sphere at a huge boulder making it crack a little.

"Ash! Can you quit doing that!" He telepathically shouted at his friend.

Ash stopped launching aura spheres "come on standing under a waterfall is so boring" he said turning to look at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo sighed "well trying to break random boulders isn't as fun either" he said.

"It's not just me trying to break a boulder, its suppose to help me make a stronger aura sphere stronger" Ash said forming an aura sphere.

"You know what could help with that concentration" he said stepping out of the waterfall.

"If its so easy to make a powerful aura sphere than do it" Ash said pointing at the boulder.

Mewtwo thought about it for a while and levitated over to Ash "very well" Mewtwo took a stance similar to Ash's and put his hands together.

"Well I'm waiting" Ash said smirking as he saw nothing happen.

"Wait for it" Mewtwo said as he exhaled and suddenly an aura sphere the size of Ash's formed. The legendary smirked and looked at Ash "see all in concentration" he said.

"Yeah, yeah don't get cocky throw it at the boulder" Ash said.

"Very well" Mewtwo said as he launched the attack but the aura sphere hit the boulder, all it left was a tiny scuff.

Ash bursted into laughter "oh the all mighty Mewtwo and his new deadly attack aura sphere" he joked.

"Shut up!" Mewtwo said launching another aura sphere at the boulder to see nothing happen again.

"Why? How come its not working?" Mewtwo has confused he was powerful with every other move but when it came to this attack he was weak.

"You're lacking strength Mewtwo" Ash said earning a glare from the psychic type. Ash automatically could sense the hostility "I don't mean weak necessarily, you're strong in your psychic attacks but your psychical attacks need work especially when going up against dark types" he said.

"I see, so it would be like how you lack concentration for you to be able to use more than just one aura sphere" Mewtwo said.

"What your saying you can make more than just one aura sphere?" Ash questioned raising in eyebrow.

Mewtwo created five aura spheres at the same time "see concentration can help just like strength can help" he said.

Ash thought about it for a while "alright, I'll try this whole concentration thing if you try more psychical attacks deal?" The champion said extending his hand.

"Very well champion we'll do each others training" Mewtwo said the teens hand.

"Before we do that, anything on that organization?" Ash asked as the mood became more serious.

"All I know is their name is Y" said Mewtwo.

"Y?" Ash gave a confused looked

"Yes their plan is to awaken the legendary pokemon Yveltal they say it's the ultimate rage pokemon" he said.

"If they awaken Yveltal it could destroy the world" the champion said, he sighed and looked to the sky "let's just train for now we'll need more power to protect everyone".

After a month of training with each other they were ready to see the results of their training.

"You first champion" Mewtwo said with a small smirk.

Ash grinned and stepped up "fine by me" he said closing his eyes to focus as he exhaled, he formed one aura sphere in his left hand and another on his right hand.

"Is that it?" Mewtwo questioned

"You could be a little patient" he said as he concentrated harder.

Mewtwo waited and was ready to speak again when he saw 6 aura spheres appear around Ash's body.

Ash smirked and launched all eight aura spheres to hit and break 8 boulders. He turned to Mewtwo "your turn" he said with a smirk.

"Stand back" the legendary said as Ash took a few steps back "further" he said, Ash did as told and went further back.

Ash felt a sudden change around him "this feels like mega evolution" he thought as he watched Mewtwo begin to glow.

The sheer force that it was creating was strong enough to blow back even the strongest of flying pokemon.

"Mewtwo what are you doing?" Ash said as he watched Mewtwo's body begin to transform.

When it finished evolving there stood a new Mewtwo a version Ash has never seen before. Mewtwo turned to look at Ash "this a new form I discovered while trying to get stronger" he said.

"This form looks bulkier than the other form you take" Ash said examining the new legendaries mega form.

"That's the point it give me strength" he said creating an aura sphere "watch and learn young champion" he added as he launched the aura sphere at a boulder.

Ash was absolutely shocked to see the legendary's attack go right through the boulder and make contact with the ground leaving a small crater.

"Looks like I win" Mewtwo said reverting back to his normal form but fell to one knee.

Ash quickly ran to help him up "seems that took a lot of energy" the champion said.

"Yeah it is a fairly new form after all and it takes some strength to do what I did" said the psychic type.

"You should probably reframe from using that form in battle" Ash said.

"I can't do that" the legendary said standing up.

Ash was surprised to hear this "why not?" He asked.

"Remember we need power to protect those we care about, I want to protect my friends that includes your friends" he said.

"I can do that myself you shouldn't try to push yourself for my sake" Ash said feeling guilty that Mewtwo was pushing himself for his sake.

"Ash you have saved me and my friend countless of times and never once ever asked me for anything even now when asking for your help you've never once asked me to protect your friends" Mewtwo said.

"That is because I want to protect them myself" Ash said looking up to the stars "you're strong Mewtwo but I don't just want to use you to make things easier for me" he said.

"How about this we back each other from now on, when you need my help to protect your friends do not hesitate I'll act as a last line of defense" Mewtwo said looking up to the stars.

Ash sighed and smiled "you won't take no for an answer will you" he said.

"No we're friends Ash and as such we help each other, is that not what friends do?" The legendary said.

"Yes" Ash paused for a bit thinking about it, "alright you'll act as a last defense if I were to ever fail in battle" he said.

"Than we have a deal" Mewtwo said as a shooting star passed before his eyes.

 ** _End of flashback_**

Mewtwo opened his eyes to see Lugia charging right at him "I know you said I was meant to be the last line of defense but this is not someone you can handle Ash, please forgive me I know this is not what you attended to happen" Mewtwo mentally said as he took a stance and created an aura sphere.

He launched it right at Lugia and created a blue explosion that caused a shockwave that shook the ship.

"W-what power" Siyuka said as she fell to the floor.

"What is Mewtwo planning aura sphere is a fighting type move it won't do much damage to Lugia" the leader mentally said as he looked up and saw Lugia's aura armor ripped off on her right wing. His eyes widened when he figured out what Mewtwo was up to "he is using aura attacks to take of the aura armor" he said.

Mewtwo charged Lugia ready to cause more damage "I can only use four more aura sphere with that much power" he mentally said.

"Lugia hyper beam!" The man shouted as the flying type released the powerful straight towards Mewtwo.

Mewtwo stopped and launched his psybeam but the attack was easily getting launched back so he added psyshocks to even out the power and it work.

"I will not lose!" Mewtwo shouted battling to over power hyper beam.

"Sir" the man turned to look at Siyuka "the experiments are ready" she said as a smirk appeared on the mans face.

"Release them now!" He said looking up at Mewtwo "let's see how you do when the odds are stacked against you" he mentally said.

Mewtwo was currently still battling to over power Lugia's hyper beam. He suddenly felt a pokemon hit him from behind with an aerial ace causing him to stop the attacks and hyper beam quickly came at him. The psychic type quickly reacted and used psychic to move the attack a bit away from him.

"What was that just now" he mentally said looking around.

Suddenly a purple thing came rushing towards at him using aerial ace "is that?" He said looking closer.

From behind him another pokemon hit him with aerial ace this allowed the first one to hit it's aerial. "If it's who I think it is than the other three should be some where near here" he said looking around and looked under him to see two more charging at him using aerial ace.

He formed a fire blast and launched it towards the pokemon.

Lugia used hydro pump to cancel out the fire blast. This allowed the pokemon to hit Mewtwo with aerial ace.

The four creatures continued to do this to wear down the legendary.

"Enough!" Mewtwo shouted as he stopped all four pokemon with his psychic. That's when he noticed a red machine in front of him with an attack ready "Genesect" he said staring down the shiny bug/steel type.

Genesect launched it's signal beam and it was a critical hit on Mewtwo causing an explosion and releasing the other four bug pokemon.

"Lugia come for me" the man said as the flying type flew down to retrieve him.

He climbed on and started to restore the flying types aura armor "Siyuka collect all the data this battle will be an excellent test for Genesect" he said.

Siyuka looked at the man "Sir what about your injuries" she said.

"I'll be fine just collect thus data" he said as the aura armor finished surrounding Lugia and they took off.

Siyuka bit down on her bottom lip and made her way back to the control room to do as told.

When the smoke cleared it showed the mega with some scratches and he saw the man arrive with Lugia and stared him down as the pack of Genesects surrounded the mega legendary.

"Give up Mewtwo not even you can take on so many legendaries" the man said.

"That's what you think" Mewtwo said making two aura spheres.

"Have it your way attack all of you!" The man shouted as the Genesect's all charged with aerial ace.

Mewtwo launched one of his aura spheres towards Lugia and the other at the leader of the Genesects.

Lugia easily dodged the attack and so did the shiny Genesect.

Mewtwo was able to dodge two of the aerial aces but the other three managed to hit him.

The man took this as an opening and ordered Lugia to attack with hyper beam and it did just that.

Mewtwo saw the attack coming but also saw one of the Genesect coming from behind and held his position.

"So you've given up" the man said full of confidence.

"Not really" Mewtwo said with a smirk as he moved last second causing the hyper beam to hit Genesect and Mewtwo capitalized on this unleashing a powerful fire blast and hitting its target. The bug/steel type pokemon was engulfed in the flames and soon the explosion sent the bug pokemon crashing to the ship unconscious.

Mewtwo turned to the man "make that five" he said with a smirk.

Suddenly two signal beams hit him directly on his back causing him to shout in pain and than one Genesect came charging at him. He quickly caught the steel pokemon with psychic and hit Genesect directly with an aura sphere sending it crashing to the ground and a explosion came after that.

"Damn it" the man said clearly angry that two of his experiments were already out of the battle. He looked at mega Mewtwo and could see the legendary getting exhausted.

"Only two more aura sphere until I revert back to normal" Mewtwo mentally said as the three remaining Genesect hovered in front of Lugia. "I need to take out these Genesect to at least give Ash a chance" he charged the four legendaries.

He punched the left one down and kicked the alpha one back, then quickly moves higher into the sky for the third one to chase him.

"You two go and help" the man said seeing the lone Genesect having trouble landing an attack on the mega legendary.

The other two Genesect quickly flew up to help there brethren in battle.

Mewtwo took notice of the other two coming at high speed and quickly put psystrike to block them along with the other one.

All three Genesect collided with the psystrike trying there best to break through the barrier/attack. However it didn't work and they were all pushed back "all of you use x-scizor!" The man shouted. They crossed their arms into an x and charged the barrier with full speed and strength this time they were sent back there were sparks coming from the spot they were striking.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes as he saw cracks start to appear and he saw Lugia fly higher into the sky "damn it I can't hold them all of" he said struggling to keep up the barrier.

"Lugia sky attack" the man said as the flying type charged the attack.

Mewtwo closed his eyes "the battle will end soon" he mentally said as he heard the barrier begin to break more. He stood still trying to concentrate more trying to get in contact with Ash "I've failed but I can at least warn him first" he said.

The barrier cracked even more and heard Lugia dive down with sky attack fully charged everything was going good until he heard the barrier break. Mewtwo opened his eyes to see all three Genesects hitting him "no I won't even have time to warn him" he weakly said as he saw Lugia heading straight for him "Master Ash I'm sorry" he said as Lugia hit sky attack causing in explosion along with a massive shock wave.

Lugia flew out of the smoke with the man laughing as he saw Mewtwo revert back to normal and fall down.

Mewtwo fell into the river below as he shut his eyes feeling himself lose conscious.

"Sir should we retrieve Mewtwo" he heard Siyuka say from the radio in his ear.

"Don't bother, I'm sure it's teleported away by now" he replied.

"Then you will be very pleased about the data we gather" she said.

"Good work" he said and looked at the other three Genesect "go retrieve the others we have more matters to tend to" he said looking towards Lumiose city.

 ** _The battle_**

Ash fell to one knee as the smoke cleared "what happen to Mewtwo I can't sense his presence anywhere near here" he thought.

May looked to the field as she saw the smoke clear her eyes widen "no way-" she whispered.

• **_Another cliff hanger man I'm horrible but don't worry you'll find out what happens next chapter I promise, please leave a review on how the chapter was see you soon._**


End file.
